Above Death
by Kuma Kuroko
Summary: El amo de la muerte su rol a tomado y todo a cambiado. Quizá trastocar una nueva historia no estuviera bien... Sin embargo, él está encima de la muerte y ese muchacho lo sabe... El muchacho que haría la diferencia más grande de todas. Pairing: Tomrry [Tom Marvolo Riddle x Harry James Potter] Advertencias: BL, gore, Lenguaje obsceno, Semi-AU, Lemon
1. Too Hidden

_Me pregunto si algún día alguien me entendera._

 **\- Too Hidden -**

\- Too Hidden -

Decir que Tom Riddle odia a todos es casi acertado, estaban muy contadas las personas que podían tomarse como congraciadas con él, en parte por su infancia tan carente de cualquier sentimiento cálido o cercano, así como su propio deseo de apartar a todo y todos. El menosprecio hasta el abuso lo hicieron así.

Sin embargo, esto no hizo más que impulsar sus ambiciones, formarlas en su totalidad y marcando así su meta, una fácil de decir pero más complicada de hacer: Alejar al mundo mágico del Muggle y coronarse como amo y señor de este primer mundo. Sabía de antemano que algunos magos nacían de Muggles y viceversa, también que llegados a un punto la reproducción entre ambos era necesaria, no es tan imbécil como para no prever algo así, por otro lado, su solución al respecto es el diminuto problema del asunto...

Su solución, aparte de exagerada es funesta, pues conviene en invertir los lugares, que por una vez sean los Muggles inferiores en número y no solo en fuerza, exterminar a tantos como se pudiera y dejar solo lo necesario, esto traería una hermosa consecuencia en lo que a él refiere.

Los magos sangre sucia estarían casi al mismo penoso nivel, pues sería minoría. Cada detalle que pudiera surgir venía a su mente y no tardaba en anotarlo en un diario que hechizó para que lo escrito fuera visto únicamente por él. Siguiendo con el tema... Una vez los sangre sucia estuvieran en su lugar todo estaría en su lugar, la pureza sería uno de los principales elementos en las escalas sociales como debe serlo.

Incluía a las criaturas mágicas en este sentido, al menos a las que más convenían, el resto en su sito debía permanecer, tenía mayor interés en los vampiros, lobos y hadas, que gozan de su intelecto... Aunque de los lobos tiene sus dudas por ese asunto de no controlar sus impulsos.

Ahora que lo pensaba, quizás los centauros también servirían, solo debía hallar las palabras correctas y así convencerlos. En fin, su misión en la vida no se veía especialmente complicada con sus atributos mágicos y conexiones, es decir, apenas es un niño de trece, casi catorce años que hace reverenciar a casas ancestrales e influyentes.

Los Malfoy, Black, Lestrange, Nott, Prince y se sentía a poco de conseguir el apoyo de los _Potter_ , por más que doliera tener que dialogar con un Leon tan inquieto como un cachorro de seis meses. Esto lo logro de forma simple, al menos con las tres primeras familias mencionadas por una sola razón: Su magia.

Muchos afirmaban con cierto horror que para ser "pequeño" tenía demasiada magia, demasiado poder y esta era tan oscura que los sangre pura quedaban a poco de un ridículo a su lado, al de lado un mestizo, Tom muchas veces se rió solo y a carcajadas por las patéticas expresiones puestas por los líderes de estas familias al verse superados por un estudiante.

Y aunque esta rosa fue muy beneficiosa tiene espinas, demasiado molestas en sus planes y coloridas como la mierda de unicornio como diría un Muggle, se titulaba como Albus Dumbledore, su _amadísimo_ director y que no se limitaba a la hora de mantenerlo vigilado e interrogar por cualquier conducta rara que demostrara en el colegio, Hogwarts.

En cierta medida lo ofende, ese castillo de tantos años era su verdadero hogar y el anciano parecía creer que lo quería explotar en un millón de pedazos o algo similar, su intención real es tan pura que duda del raciocinio de quién no la entiende.

 _Quiere hacer una saludable purga..._

Acabar con los sangre sucia para hacer un pequeño revuelo, en el cual nadie tendría tiempo de otra cosa más que temer ser la siguiente víctima. Esto traería la atención del director, pero para algo tiene seguidores al fin y al cabo, quienes con obediencia lo llaman _My Lord._

 _Lucius_ Malfoy, _Régulus, Bellatrix y Sirius_ Black, _James_ Potter -Esté a medias, pero como dijo antes, no falta mucho-. Entre otros muchos más que harían realidad sus órdenes de continuar con la línea de muerte. El problema de esta situación es una muy molesta y es que no tiene aún muy en claro _cómo_ llevar a cabo este objetivo.

No pueden ir lanzando la maldición asesina por el castillo, serian descubiertos al instante y no es la idea por obvias razones, aún faltaba ese desgraciado asunto que, sin bromear, le quitaba el sueño. Estando en su tercer año a Dumbledore se le escapó -o eso aparentaba-. La información con respecto a su ascendencia.

En si era irrelevante, hasta que se enteró de ser un Gaunt, el último con vida, el último eslabón esa línea que venía de Salazar Slytherin, el fundador de la casa Slytherin y eso no puede llevar más arriba su ego y confianza, la voz no tardo en correrse y el respeto hacia él aumento si es que se puede hacer esto.

—Si usted es heredero de Salazar Slytherin... ¿Quiere decir que puedes entrar a su cámara de los secretos? —abrió mínimamente los ojos ante la pregunta de James, algunas veces se preguntaba con seriedad como podía ser un león...

Luego se acordaba de lo vago y aficionado al Quidditch que es y la duda se disipa. La vena Gryffindor era demasiado fuerte por desgracia.

—En teoria, si, puedo hacerlo. —se hizo el desentendido y que sabía o recordaba ese detalle, en realidad lo había pasado por alto, al euforia interna por el tema lo distrajo.

—Pero... ¿En dónde está? Supuestamente está perdida y nadie conoce su ubicación. —menciona Lucius, sentado con recta y con la barbilla en alto, su porte típico en realidad. Tom entrelazo los dedos y apoyo los codos en al mesa de la biblioteca, como si tuvieran una cúpula alrededor, nadie se acercaba a ellos ni por chismorreo.

—Ahí también habita la bestia que Salazar Slytherin dejo para cuidar de Hogwarts, eso puede representar un peligro... ¿no? —la voz ligeramente tímida de Remus Lupin hizo que agregara otro elemento a la ecuación.

El muchacho con un severo problema debido a su licantropía era un ratón de biblioteca, apenas encajaba en Gryffindor si le preguntan; atando cabos sencillos con la pregunta llego a una conclusión: La bestia era una serpiente o como mínimo, un reptil. Están hablando de un Slytherin, nadie, ni siquiera ellos, van a negar qué están chiflados por esos majestuosos animales.

—Nada de eso supondrá un problema, si hay algo que destaco a los fundadores es dejar pistas a sus descendientes y solo hace falta encontrarla. La bestia asumo será... Una serpiente, no pondría algo que no controla y el Parsel era una de sus mejores armas. —dice apenas a modo de teoria pero con la capacidad de sonar como si tuviera al certeza de ello.

— ¿Esos soniditos raros que haces? —apenas dirigió una mirada a Sirius, muy pocas veces se tomaba cosas con seriedad, por lo que decidió pasar por alto el comentario.

—Empezare al búsqueda, para navidad ya la habré encontrado.

Su seguridad suma puntos, el problema es que no tenía la dichosa pequeña pista que necesitaba para encontrar la afamada cámara de los secretos, eso que por el colegio se temía fuese abierta por el rumor de que siendo Tom el heredero de Slytherin, los mataría a todos o algo del estilo, algunas veces hacían escándalos por nada...

No tiene ganas ni necesidad de eliminar a _todos_ ¿Para qué? ¿Qué acaso no hay neuronas en esas cabezas para considerarlo?

Ya estaban en diciembre y la frustración fue tal que como rara vez ocurre en él, vagaba sin darse cuenta de por donde iba o si alguien lo seguía, lo cual no era el caso gracias a Merlín. De modo incomprensible acabo en el baño de las niñas, ese que fue abandonado por haber encontrado una niña suicida y su masa de ectoplasma levita siendo irritante.

Había estado ahí un par de veces, pues lo permitía huir y pensar más allá de las cuatro paredes de su habitación, la paz se rompía cuando Myrtle la Llorona aparece en escena, pero hasta ella sabía cuándo alejarse.

Una idea estúpida ilumino su pensamiento, había buscado hasta el rincones más absurdos de Hogwarts, esos que los "Merodeadores" habían hallado y se los mostraban en un mapa muy bien elaborado. _Lunático, Canuto y Cornamenta era útiles en demasiados aspectos_ , más de los que se planteó en realidad.

Volviendo al tema, había muy pocos lugares donde no haya buscado ya y uno de esos era este lugar en desuso. Sin perder ni una pisca de su elegancia habitual en el húmedo lugar lo examino de cabo a rabo, apenas mojando parte de su túnica con el agua en el suelo.

—Tch... aquí tampoco... —bufa con el ceño apenas fruncido—. _¿Alguna pista que quieras darme?_ —dijo en alta voz, si nadie la encontraba es porque algún truco tendría y el Parsel tenía algo que ver con eso.

Una especie de vibración se escuchó, preveniente del lavabo. Fue abriendo cada llave, que estuviera en desuso no quiere decir que no sirva y el agua empezó a derramarse por el suelo con rapidez, hasta que un no abrió. Acercándose un poco más noto una especie de mugre cubriendo algo.

—Jeh... _Ábrete._ —ordenó con victoriosa sonrisa. El temblor no se hizo esperar y haciendo espacio vio como como el lavabo se hacia a un lado daba lugar a un pasadizo secreto, húmedo y sumamente oscuro. Estuvo a poco de saltar, hasta que el foco en su cabeza se encendió y ordenó unas escaleras.

Ya bastante mal era tener parte de la túnica mojada de forma inevitable.

El lugar era muuuy profundo, tuvo que usar _lumos_ para saber donde pisaba y no tropezar con la monstruosa cantidad de huesos que concordaban con la forma de ratas y otra clase de alimañas. Llego a lo que parecía un simple grabado en al pared, con forma de Salazar Slytherin. Como un mero impulso recito algo que ni siquiera se había cruzado por su cabeza alguna vez y se empezó a abrir.

Lo que ya podía considerarse la cámara secreta tenía una luminiscencia extraña, pues no entendía del todo de donde venia al luz que se reflejaba en las aguas estancadas de lo que asemeja un camino muy elegante. Maravillado con lo poco que había visto hasta le momento camino con cierta velocidad hasta el final.

Ahora una especie de escultura se mostraba en al pared, por la forma en que estaba hecha se notaba que podría abrir su boca e ignorando que estaba mojado hasta las rodillas por entrar al agua entro en la "boca" de aquel monumento.

Parpadeo de forma excesivamente repetida, el lugar parecía una sala común de Slytherin, pero diez veces más antigua y elegante al mismo tiempo; una entrada abierta a lo que podía apreciar, es una biblioteca abatorrada de libros y un niño.

 _Aja... un niño..._

Se acercó un par de pasos, el muchacho estaba profundamente dormido, pues no despertó a pesar del estruendo que hizo la entrada al abrirse para él. Tomó un pequeño momento para observarlo e intentar de buscar alguna anomalía visible primero.

Era pequeño, calcularía que unos diez años, cabello hasta un poco más arriba de la media espalda en un tono de negro que dejaba en ridículo a las plumas de un cuervo o la brea; su piel pálida y fina junto al cuerpo delgado daban un aire bastante... Aristocrático de algún modo, le recordaba a Lucios en su primer año, aunque el Malfoy sin dudas tuvo la mandíbula más cuadrada y más estatura.

Seguía dormido, respiraba por la boca entreabierta y tenía un manta gigante que bien podría ser la alfombra. Hizo un pequeño intento de intentar ver si fingía en cuanto a estar dormido, pues ay van como diez minutos y no se mueve.

Su hechizo para levantarlo no funciono, por el contrario, trajo un agradable suspiro. Ya que no tenía nada aparentemente peligroso en ningún aspecto se acunclillo y puso una mano en su hombro, decidido a despertarlo.

Soltó un enorme jadeo, casi cayendo atrás por la sorpresa que produjo aquel remolino de magia formado tan de repente y con tal fuerza. Sus ojos se fueron abriendo lentamente, para luego dar incesantes parpadeos, acostumbrándose a la luz claramente. Tom permaneció en silencio, observando la aturdida mirada.

Era tan... _Verde_ , le recordaba a la maldición asesina, ese hermoso y letal tono esmeralda y que ahora fijo en él, produce un placentero y angustioso escalofrió en toda su columna vertebral. El muchacho comenzó a toser, girando en sí mismo para incorporarse lentamente.

— ¿Quién se supone que...?

— ¿Qué año... es? —pregunta con voz rasposa, llevando una mano a su cuello y sobándolo. Tom apenas murmuro la respuesta—. Ah... setenta y tres... Solo pasaron trece años...

—Eh... —su pregunta se vio cortada cuando sin darse cuenta, el muchacho lo tomó del rostro, en su rostro se formo una extensa y curiosa sonrisa que no supo como describir, no era mala y por eso no la entendía... Es un completo extraño ¿Cómo será normal que haga algo así?

—Me alegra que no viniste aquí antes aun cuando eso impidiera que despertara. —comenta, poco después se incorporó, en realidad era bajito, pensó que era una impresión por verlo acostado. Aun parecía estar desorientado, viendo a los lados.

— ¿Y Quién se supone que eres? Esta cámara-

—Es para el heredero Slytherin, lo sé, no es la primera vez que vienes aquí y dudo que la última... Aun no la despiertas, es mejor que no se te ocurra hacerlo... —murmuraba caminando un tanto tambaleante, parecía que estuviera ignorándolo en realidad.

Tiro de su brazo para que lo viera a la cara y forzarlo a responder sus preguntas, la principal y más importante. Quedo rígido cuando de la nada, una especie de magia oscura comenzó a brotar de él, cuya expresión adormilada permanecía. Soltó su brazo un tanto tembloroso.

— ¿Q-que se supone que eres? —cambio el adjetivo, sin saber a ciencia cierta como denominarlo. Ladeo la cabeza con suavidad, el cabello tan imposiblemente alborotado y negro cayo por gravedad.

—Me llamo Harry, _soy un mago,_ pensé que lo habías notado. —responde con voz suave, como un arrullo. Tom frunció el entrecejo.

—Tu... ¿eres otro heredero de Slytherin? ¿Qué hacías durmiendo aquí abajo? ¿Cuál es tu apellido? —exigió saber con voz frustrada. Harry dio un toquecito a sus labios con su dedo índice, trayendo más impaciencia al muchacho más alto.

—No lo soy por sangre, pero si soy heredero de Slytherin... de Gryffindor... de Ravenclaw... de Hufflepuff—su forma de habla lenta enerva al muchacho que no sabe en qué sentimiento centrarse, si la sorpresa, incredulidad o fastidio—. Y dormía por estar esperando a que me despertaran.

—Esperabas a que te ¿¡Qué!? —no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a la cabeza, uniendo unos extraños puntos con la poca información que tiene a estas alturas... ¡ÉL SERÍA LA SUPUESTA BESTIA QUE ESPERA SER DESPERTADA! Al menos cumple con lo dicho por los "mitos"

—Aunque este es un cambio, estás en tercer año, no en quinto, que extraño, debe divertirle mucho esto—continua con lo que parece un monologo, reanudando su andar y logrando que Tom lo persiguiera casi en silencio escuchándolo susurrar más y más cosas.

Observó a donde llegaron, una entrada similar a la que llego y que, con apenas un movimiento de mano, se abrió la entrada de puerta— _Ven aquí, ya has descansado lo suficiente_ —. Miro con regulada sorpresa como hablaba en Parsel, sonaba curiosamente tierno su tono. Permaneció en su lugar cuando lentamente de la entrada abierta, salía un enorme, _ENORME_ basilisco de escamas grisáceas y apenas un ligero brillo verde.

—Es... un basilisco, rey de las serpientes ¡Por supuesto! —exclamo con sonrisa un tanto torcida por la satisfacción—. Salazar no dejaría cualquier cosa para purificar este lugar, debía ser algo tan complicado como esto, es-

—Es hembra—comentó Harry, acercándose y acariciando la gigantesca cabeza del basilisco, consiguiendo siseos complacidos de su parte y la mirada fija a sus ojos era otra muestra indudable de que algo extraño tiene ¿No debería estar muerto? Ver directamente a sus ojos—. Y no está aquí para lo que se te esta cruzando por la mente.

— ¿Ah? Es como dice la leyenda, dejó a esta gran bestia para limpiar a Hogwarts de los _muggleborn_ y purificarla nuevamente. Solo debo dar la orden y lo hará.

—No la vas a usar, solo obedecerá al mayor de sus herederos, por lo que-

— ¿Mayor? ¿Qué edad se supone que tienes? —sisea en tono hostil y viendo a Harry con malos ojos.

—Umm... creo que tengo... Trece o doce años, no lo sé, es un poco confuso. —admite mirando sus manos con ese aire tan extraño que tiene encima

— ¡Soy mayor! No te metas en donde no te llaman niñato—advierte con un curioso brillo rojizo en sus ojos—. Lárgate antes de que-

Sus palabras pararon en seco cuando sin saber cómo, fue aturdido y desmayado sin el más mínimo sonido o notable intensión de parte de Harry. Este lo vio tendido en el suelo, enfocándose primero en el basilisco que sisea, olisqueando a Tom. Harry da un par de palmadas a la escamosa piel de la bestial criatura.

— _No hagas caso a ninguna de sus órdenes. Aun no es tiempo para que salgas de aquí ni se sepa de ti... Te prometo que te traeré comida decente y podrás andar libre por el bosque oscuro una vez estemos listos._ —asegura con una suave sonrisa.

— _Si, amo... ¿Puedo preguntar algo?_ —asintió—. _¿Por qué me permitirá salir? Nadie que esté en mi camino supondrá un obstáculo..._

—Eres un ser vivo que merece libertad, hare un pequeño hechizo para que tus ojos no maten a nadie, pero será después... Por ahora, se paciente. —la gran serpiente asintió sin más, volviendo a la cañería donde suele dormir.

...

— ¿¡Mi lord!?

El sobresalto fue general al ver a Tom levantarse de manera sumamente brusca de la camilla en la enfermería. Miro a todos lados y dio un golpe con la mano derecha. Lucius, Sirius, James y Remus se encontraban ahí, viendo con extrañeza al muchacho que nunca jamás perdía la compostura o demostraba esta clase de comportamiento errático.

—¿Se encuentra bien...? —interroga Lucius arrastrando las palabras.

—¿En qué maldito momento llegue hasta acá? —pregunta con una mano en la cabeza, los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido. Era totalmente imposible pasar de estar en lo más recóndito de la cámara secreta a la enfermería del colegio.

—Lo encontramos a mitad del pasillo del segundo piso, tenía muchas de estas en la túnica. —responde James mostrando lo que parece una escama de... Dragon por su tamaño, Tom la tomo y notó su color plateado verdoso. Frunció el entrecejo con suma molestia destilando en su mirada.

—Y... ¿Hay algún progreso con la Cámara de los Secretos? —pregunta Severus, recibiendo una muy mala mirada por parte del heredero de Slytherin —. Solo supuse que la única forma de dejarlo inconsciente a mitad de un pasillo es porque algo tiene que ver. —explica, azorado por la mirada que tenía encima.

No respondió nada, levantándose de la camilla y tomando su túnica que estaba a un lado, hizo un ligero cabeceo a la enfermera y salió dejando a sus seguidores atrás. No podía creerse que un maldito niñato que estaba a mitad de la cámara sin una varita o consciencia de su entorno lo desmayara, peor aún, que pudiera sacarlo de la Cámara. Ignoro soberanamente a Dumbledore que estaba en su camino y llego a su sala común, entrando a su habitación al pasar de todos y dando una especie de rugido que destrozo múltiples objetos en el lugar.

Era tan... malditamente odioso. Se daria confianza pensando que aquello no fue más que una ilusión, que quizás lo soñó y tuvo un desmayo espontáneo a mitad del pasillo por la impresión producida de ver un basilisco. Si, aquello tenía más sentido que un niño pequeño de grandes ojos verdes controlando a esa bestia perteneciente a Salazar Slytherin.

Todo está bajo control...

* * *

—Nunca ha llegado tan tarde, estoy a poco de celebrar porque lo hayan despedido. —comenta Lucius con zorruna sonrisa, tamborileando los dedos sobre la superficie de su mesa.

— ¿Es idea mia o Tom está muy tenso?

—Te escuche, Black. —escupe, hundiendo los dedos en sus párpados. Sirius dio una larga risotada propia de él, Remus negaba con la cabeza y James reía con ligera discreción.

Por algún motivo que desconoce, se siente sumamente intimidado, como si tuviera a alguien muy poderoso cerca y el instinto lo obliga a estar alerta por cualquier situación. Referente al entorno, se supone que tienen clase de Defensa Contra las Artes oscuras -irónico considerando que quiere saberlas, no defenderse de ella-. Pero el profesor, un idiota cabe destacar, no aparece y ya llevan más de media hora ahí esperando.

No se perdía de mucho, solo prefería gastar su tiempo en algo más útil como ir nuevamente a la Cámara de los Secretos en lugar de esperar a un profesor que claramente no llegará... al menos no ese profesor.

— ¿Y ese quien se supone que es...? —Todas las miradas se posaron en quien salió de la oficina del profesor. Era un... niño de cabello negro. Tom dio un golpe fortísimo a la mesa para sorpresa de todo el salón.

—Lamento la demora, tengo un pésimo control de mi tiempo y honestamente olvide que tenía que venir... Como sea, soy-

— ¿Un niño?

— ¿Un duende?

— ¿Una broma? —bufa Tom.

—Su nuevo Profesor de Defensa contra las Artes oscuras ya que el anterior aparentemente tuvo cierto problema con un hechizo desmemorizador... Qué curioso que sea por eso, me preguntó a quién intento atacar.

El silencio predomino de nuevo en el aula, el niño balanceaba sus piernas de atrás adelante, sentado en el escritorio y viendo son una inocente e infantil sonrisa a sus estudiantes. Tom se restregaba la cara con ambas manos. Un sueño, una alucinación, un espejismo, una imagen, un... un... _chiste_ , por merlín, que esto no esté pasando realmente. Una mano en el aura se alzó lentamente y de forma dubitativa, hizo un ligero gesto para permitir que hablara.

— ¿Esto es una especie de broma...? —pregunta una chica Gryffindor que no recuerda su nombre.

—Por supuesto que no, me han dado el puesto hoy en la mañana, también pude dármelo a mí mismo si se me antojaba, pero lo mejor era optar por lo tranquilo.

— ¿Ah? —Tom apenas se pudo aguantar la ligera exclamación de duda, pues eso dicho no tiene mucho sentido.

—Entonces, profesor, explíqueme como siendo un simple niño nuestro director consideró que esto era buena idea— Lucius era un joven raro, se quejaba de querer más exigencia cuando ya tenían una considerable, estaban a poco de pensar que coincidía con el conserje y sus métodos medievales para enseñanza.

—El castillo es mio así que no puede deshacerse de mi aun si me rechaza. Es una... pequeña herencia de mis ascendientes. Ya que no pienso dar clase hoy por no haber preparado nada... ¿Alguna otra pregunta? —prácticamente todas las manos se alzaron —. James.

— ¿Como que es dueño del Castillo?

—Soy heredero de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin así que el castillo es mio, no como que lo quiera usar para algo, pero me permite hacer muchas cosas que me plazcan —sonríe jugando con la varita entre sus dedos —Sirius.

— No pensé que fuera posible tener a un solo heredero de cada casa y... ¿Como se supone que voy a tragarme que usted es ese heredero?

—Permíteme un segundo... —saltando del escritorio fue hasta atrás de este, abriendo un cajón —. Esto... Esto también ... Esto lo necesito... ¿Alguno tiene una serpiente?

—Eh... yo tengo... una... —balbucea Severus, la estaba guardando para otra cosa, pero una vena curiosa dar la raza humana lo hizo dejar el asunto a un lado. Al sacar al animal de su bolso, este vio al profesor.

— _Ven aquí chiquitín, necesito que me ayudes_ —sisea y la serpiente se desliza hacia el escritorio, subiendo de forma pronta a su brazo hasta recostarse en los delgadas hombros—. Bien... Espada de Godric Gryffindor —muestra el arma—. Tiara de Rowena Ravenclaw, Copa de Helga Hufflepuff y la lengua Parsel de Salazar Slytherin. ¿Algo más que quieran preguntar? —ofrece con el rostro apoyado en sus manos con los codos sobre la superficie. Tom alzó la mano finalmente y le tomó la palabra.

— ¿Como te llamas?

Sonó como un feo gruñido de su parte, aquella sensación venia por su culpa y en su mente, una revolución estaba en pleno apogeo para tratar de entender cómo era posible ser descendiente de todos los fundadores. Dio una larga e infantil sonrisa encantadora.

—Me llamo Harry, Harry Potter—las miradas se fijaron en Harry y James de forma alterna—. Bueno, se acabó la clase, los veo el próximo lunes. —despide, aunque nadie se levantó de su asiento sino varios minutos después, con una especie de sobrecarga de información.

Se miraron entre ellos, Tom se notaba molesto, el brillo rojo en sus ojos era difícil no mirarlo. Fue así todo el día y los rumores, como es costumbre, viajan a la velocidad de la luz en Hogwarts y ya no había nadie, sea del año que fuera que no estuviese enterado de la presencia del nuevo y pequeño profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes oscuras. Los pocos no creían lo dicho por los que tuvieron clase, fueron sorprendidos a la hora de la cena de ver a un bajo niño en la mesa de profesores, junto a la profesora McGonagall y el director Dumbledore.

—Antes dar inicio a nuestro banquete de hoy tengo un aviso que hacerles. Debido a problemas de salud nuestro querido Profesor Quirrell no podrá seguir dando clases lo que resta de año—su voz solemne creaba silencio como de costumbre. Tom rodó los ojos, nadie extrañaría a ese molesto tartamudo. Su mirada viajo al curioso personaje que de hecho lo estaba viendo—. Quien lo sustituirá ya muchos lo conocen, sin embargo, quiero que le den una calurosa bienvenida a Harry Potter.

Por algún motivo que escapa a su entendimiento, muchos de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff se levantaron a aplaudirlo, el resto al igual que Slytherin permaneció sentada aun aplaudiendo, el muchacho de ojos verdes contesto con una bonachona sonrisa. Frunció un poco el entrecejo, esto era muy, muy extraño, no tanto por el hecho sino por quien lo está llevando y lo protagoniza.

—No se dejen engañar por su apariencia, yo mismo verifique su capacidad y estoy deseando que nos acompañe por mucho tiempo. Dicho esto, podemos comenzar.

—Hay algo con ese niño que no encaja. —farfulla con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Además de que sea un niño? ¿un Potter? ¿Profesor? —enumeraba Lucius.

—Estaba en la cámara. —dijo en voz baja, con discreción, pero sintiendo que de vez en cuando era observado.

— ¿¡él!? —Severus, Regulus, Lucius e incluso Bellatrix se mostraron sorprendidos.

—Hablaremos en la sala común, donde no-este-mirando...—dice entre dientes.

—James... James... ¿No crees que se parece a ti? Solo que tiene los ojos verdes. —comenta Sirius a su compañero, James da un bufido.

—Es extraño, pero si, nos parecemos... Preguntaré a papá si tengo algún primo que no conozca, somos una familia grande. —aquella era la solución más lógica a el dilema que se les presenta.

—Hay algo que... no puedo entender y es... escalofriante. —Remus parecía demasiado afectado por Harry, casi tiembla, algo en el niño lo intimida.

—Quizá tiene mucha magia negra. —dice Sirius.

—No, para nada, es algo... a su alrededor, es como si tuviera algo encima. —explica mirando a Harry. Podía ver una especie de aura negra a su alrededor, negra, pesada y, sobre todo, poderosa. Lo curioso es que Harry en sí... destilaba luz, una luz tan pura como la oscuridad cernida sobre él.

—Sea lo que sea, no creo que seas el único en notar. —susurra volviendo la vista a su comida con mala expresión. James intento hacer lo mismo, disimulando que no vio la mesa de profesores.

—Si, solo cause una pequeña sorpresa, pero no ha sido malo. —asegura con tranquila expresión. La mano de Dumbledore dio unas palmadas y caricias a la suya, produciendo un escalofrío.

—Si tienes alguna complicación no dudes en informármelo. —indica Dumbledore, con su mirada parcialmente escondida en sus gafas de media luna.

—Claro señor director.

—También debo mencionarte que tengas cuidado con el Joven Riddle, tiende a ser un poco... problemático. —Harry disimulo su expresión de indiferencia ante la advertencia.

Sabía que era una mentira, también pudo notar el discreto énfasis que el viejo director quería hacer con el "ten cuidado", que podía interpretarse de cierta manera con "No te le acerques demasiado".

La cena terminó, cuando todos se ponían de pie, Harry fue el primero en salir, bajo la atenta mirada de todos. Tom hizo un esfuerzo por apresurarse y no tardo en notar que tenía una dirección fija —Iré en un momento—. Aviso, Lucius asintió y el joven tomo rumbo tras su... Profesor. Como era obvio, Harry fue a la Cámara secreta, estaba descuidadamente abierta y cerro su entrada solo cuando ya hubo bajado lo suficiente. Hizo el mismo recorrido que el día anterior hasta llegar, encontrándolo en el mismo sitio, acomodando el lugar.

—Sabia que mr. ibas a seguir, supongo que andas curioso. —dijo sin mirarlo. Sacó su varita y dando toques a varios muebles, los limpiaba y arreglaba.

—¿Que se supone que eres? Ningún niño de trece años se hace maestro y mucho menos es heredero de todos los fundadores. —su poca paciencia y mal humor hacían gala. La iluminación creció por fuego en velas recién aparecidas.

—Pues soy un mago de trece años, tu profesor y heredero de Hogwarts, eso soy. —se notaba a la legua que seguía jugando con él y eso a Tom hace de todo menos gustarle. En un arranque poco común de sí mismo lo tomo del hombro y tiro de él, queriendo forzarlo a decirlo por la cercanía y quizás intimidarlo, pero...

Lo soltó de inmediato, al quedarse viendo sus ojos se sintió forzado a dimitir de sus actos más erráticos. Volvía a pasar, veía en el tanta... _Pureza_ , tanta luz que no lograba comprenderla, porque a su misma vez había tanta magia negra revoloteando alrededor de él, igual de pura y fuerte. Ladeo la cabeza, casi en trance por la mirada del color maldito como lo es el Avada Kedavra...

—Ay Tom, siempre, sin importar donde estés, te sorprendes por lo que hago o mí propia vida... Ahora lo siento muy adorable —acomodo el pequeño mechón de cabello que se le vino a la cara al estudiante—. Pero ya que estamos aquí, pregunta todo lo que quieras, no me molesta en lo absoluto.

—T-te pregunte y no me respondiste. —lo molesto demasiado tartamudear, pero es culpa de Harry por tenerlo tan... tan... inusualmente fuera de sí.

—No haces preguntas muy específicas—con otro movimiento de varita el lugar quedo perfectamente arreglado, como si alguien fuera a pasar mucho tiempo en esa habitación—. Pero ya que tu pequeña cabeza aún está un poco aturdida... ¿Sabes que son las Reliquias de la muerte? —

—Son solo un mito que se produjo por el cuento de los Hermanos Peverell. Decían que al unir los tres te volvías el dueño o señor de la muerte... ¿A qué viene la pregunta? —interroga con desconfianza. Harry tomó lugar en un pequeño sofá de dos lugares, la capa en el suelo y dejando a la vista la ligera ropa que ha llevado debajo.

— ¿Y cuáles son esas reliquias, Tom? —responde de esa odiosa forma, con una pregunta. Tom, aunque prestaba atención y seguía en el plano material, se encontraba anonadado por la imagen que daba el más bajo, soltando con paciencia la trenza que mantenía a duras penas su cabello alborotado.

—La capa de invisibilidad, la roca de la resurrección y la varita de Sauco, que es lo único que considero posible que exista. —aquella opinión amplió la sonrisa de Harry, que se cruza de piernas en posición elegante.

—Te escuche decir hasta hace unos minutos que solo eran un mito, pero, aun así, crees en una de esas reliquias.

—Dudo muchísimo que a ningún fabricante no se le ocurriera usar esos materiales al menos una vez aun si moría en el intento. Debe haber una varita así de poderosa. —afirma con cierta frustración.

No lo malentiendan, está satisfecho con su varita, de la cual solo hay una igual en el mundo. Hasta ahora nadie, ni siquiera en la historia, puede jactarse de tener una varita con núcleo de pluma Fénix. Harry coloco su cabello tras su oreja derecha, donde relucían dos argollas, una de plata y una pequeña gema verde, junto a otra dorada y gema roja.

—Ya veo... Supongo que es factible creerlo—Tom abrió la boca, dispuesto a retomar el tema de conversación inicial —. Tom Sorvolo Riddle... tan solo catorce, casi quince años y con tan grandes aspiraciones que lo hacen perder el verdadero norte.

— ¿Disculpa? —que pareciera tener una idea de sus planes lo crispo y obligó a ponerse alerta.

—No te pongas tan nervioso, no es como que piense delatar tus planes de asesinato masivo. Tengo una "misión" con mejores fines... —una silla apareció y Tom tomó lugar, con el pecho afuera y la barbilla en alto como gesto aristocrático. Harry cruzó las piernas—. De los cuales te contaré en una ocasión donde tu desconfianza en mí no desborde. Por ahora... ¿Qué te parece este anillo? —pregunta en una especie de mofa, Tom arrugo el entrecejo, no pensaba responder—. O esta capa... —la prenda apenas se distinguía por el borde al inverso—. Y finalmente, esta varita...

—Eres el señor de la Muerte. -concluyó con voz y expresión indiferente, pues no tiene una idea muy clara de cómo reaccionar a lo que acaba de decir. Harry parecía satisfecho por la pronta deducción, apenas había tomado la varita de entre su ropa.

—Has acertado. —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, con la magia de color oscuro materializándose de forma paulatina.

El frio lleno la habitación y Tom hizo su más grande esfuerzo por no sentirse intimidado y asustado por la sensación que brindaba su cuerpo ante la materialización de la misma muerte en frente de sus narices. Era una figura muy grande, en cierta medida lo hacía recordar a los dementores que custodian Azkaban, exceptuando que no contaban con el pequeño agujero en su velo negro.

Antes de que cualquier palabra saliera de sus labios o los de Harry, la muerte tomó al de ojos verdes y de forma extraña para el estudiante, comenzó a dar mimos a quien es su señor. El rostro, el cuello y el cabello eran los que recibían las atenciones que a muchos harían pensar en una madre o incluso un amante muy afectuoso.

—Discúlpame, suele hacer esto cada vez que la hago venir. —sonríe apenado.

—Esto quiere decir que eres muy poderoso... Muy, muy poderoso. —entrecerró los ojos de forma cautelosa.

—Puede que sí, puede que no... Solo se que tengo el suficiente poder para salvar a alguien que hará más destrozos que gracias en el mundo—Tom alzo una ceja, no podía... —. Y con eso, asumo que sabes a quién me refiero.

— ¿Destrozos? No sabes que-

—Sé muchas cosas, como que, en tu sala común, hay personas esperándote.

* * *

Hogwarts estaba pasando por un momento tan... extrañamente feliz que a Tom no le cabía en la cabeza como era posible, quizás por su absoluto recelo al _peculiar_ profesor con el que contaban ahora. No podía decir que fuera malo dando su clase, en realidad, era el mejor que tenía a la fecha, tenía una forma de ver las cosas que lo fascinaba.

La luz no es tan buena y la oscuridad no es tan mala.

El problema venía a que siempre parecía saber exactamente que planeaba, que quería, que... _TODO_ y es jodidamente estresante. Había ido muchas veces a la cámara de los secretos, encontrando al basilisco dormido y a Harry leyendo, aunque intentaba leer los mismos libros, estos se veían vacíos apenas los abría.

No obstante, llego un cambio considerable.

—Remus, respira, no necesitamos a un lobo estresado antes de tiempo. —reprende con molestia hacia el muchacho, como cada día en el que sería luna llena se muestra tan ansioso y temeroso que parece al borde de un ataque.

—Si, solo es una noche, estaremos contigo por la mañana. —asegura Sirius dando palmadas a la espalda de su compañero que asiente temeroso.

—Remus Lupin~ Ven aquí un momento. —llama Harry estando de espaldas y ordenando una gran cantidad de objetos del aula desastrosa por naturaleza.

—Lo-los veo después... —despide cohibido. Tom se quedo observando el intercambio de palabras entre Remus y Harry, captando una sonrisa muy peculiar en el señor de la muerte. Debía vigilarlo hoy.

— ¿Ocurre algo, joven Riddle? —niega suavemente con la cabeza, evitando su mirada.

—No ocurre nada señor, si me disculpa, debo ir a-

— ¿Qué opina de su nuevo profesor?

—Es el mejor que hemos tenido hasta la fecha, señor. —responde con deje inocente, lo típico cuando se trata de una conversación con quien puede suponer una amenaza a sus planes. Y vamos, que peor enemigo no puede tener: Nada más y nada menos que Albus Dumbledore, el héroe del mundo mágico por su enfrentamiento contra Gellert Grindelwald durante esa guerra mágica.

—Me complace escuchar eso muchacho. —la mano arriba dio unas palmadas al hombro y seguido, un apretón que se deshizo. La mano bajaba por el cuerpo ajeno hasta que Tom se hizo atrás, aguantándose las ganas de gritarle al maldito anciano que dejara de tocarlo.

—Albus~ No sabía que vendría a visitarme—giró la cabeza, viendo a Harry que había salido de improvisto de su aula, Remus parecía el triple de nervioso de lo usual—. Vayan a clase, no quiero que les quiten puntos por mi culpa, vayan—incita con la mano, como si fueran más unos perros que unas personas. Tom dio un bufido excesivamente fuerte, lo único positivo es que Dumbledore dejo de tocarlo—. ¿Algo que decirme Albus? —incita al anciano a que lo siga dentro del aula. Las puertas se cerraron suavemente.

— ¿Qué hablo contigo? —exigió saber con voz gélida.

—M-me pidió que no te lo dijera.

— ¿A mí? —aquello lo hizo apretar los dientes, Remus asintió temeroso.

—Pero... —dijo dubitativo—. Puedes ir a ver... Después de la media noche —sugirió, Tom asintió con ligereza, dando media vuelta para empezar a caminar. Remus iba casi pisándole los talones—. ¿Viste que...?

— ¿Dumbledore no sabe mantener sus pensamientos y manos quietas? —Remus se mordió la lengua, bajando la cabeza—. Creo que ya quedó claro porque se permitió el lujo de contratar a un niño.

Para muy pocos era evidente que Dumbledore no era tan bueno como se hacia ver, aunque actuara con amabilidad similar a la de un abuelo, sus intenciones no eran tan inocentes. Los toqueteos no eran poco comunes, al menos no para quien alcanza a darse cuenta. En Slytherin pasaban con regularidad y era su razón principal por la cual evadirlo como a la plaga.

Corrían rumores, de los cuales no negaba del todo su veracidad, que Dumbledore si había llegado a abusar niños y en muchos casos, desmemoriado a estos para que no digan ni recuerden nada. Muchos de estos, de Gryffindor e incluso se decía, que estos no decían nada para evitar el bochorno.

Quizás a esto se deba que Dumbledore sea tan apegado a los Gryffindor.

Tom lo evitaba casi siempre, mantenía una distancia prudencial, no podía decir lo mismo de algunos de sus seguidores, a Lucius le costaba, pues aparecía en momentos que debía permanecer en un solo lugar y como entenderán nadie puede estar como con alguien respirándole en el cuello.

James, Sirius y Remus también eran un caso, Remus casi se obligaba a aceptarlo por al ayuda que significa Dumbledore para su licantropía, los otros dos, no siempre logran escaparse, Dumbledore tiene esa capacidad de llegar en el momento indicado para hacer que sea apenas accidental...

¿Por qué no lo acusan? Una simple respuesta que viene con otra pregunta ¿Quién les va a creer? Es el hombre más poderoso del mundo mágico hasta la fecha, nadie va a tragarse que siendo el amable mago de la luz este acosando de forma poco discreta a sus estudiantes

Lo que podía destacar es que desde que Harry apareció, esto ha disminuido y aunque es un alivio, no hacia falta ser muy observador que estas atenciones acababan en él. Tom siente que incluso lo hace a propósito y lo molesta.

 _¿Por qué hacer una cosa así...?_

—habla de una vez Remus. —el licántropo tragó grueso, se notaba que quería decir algo más.

—su magia, sé que puedes verla... ¿No has notado que es muy extraña? —pregunta, Tom no respondió, entro a su clase de transformaciones dejando solo al castaño fuera del salón.

Durante la cena vio a Remus por unos minutos, atragantándose y luego corriendo fuera del comedor, Harry también se fue con cierta prisa. Por un momento cruzo la idea de ir a la cámara secreta, sabiendo que el muchacho no estaría ahí, la desechó pronto, quería ver que había discutido con Lupin.

Escapándose por uno de los escondrijos que marcaba el mapa de los _merodeadores_ llego al sauce boxeador sin que nadie lo viera una vez fue la hora. Sabía él truco para pasar por debajo del sauce boxeador, la luna estaba especialmente brillante esa noche.

— ¿No podían hacer este camino al escondrijo más grande? —queja por lo bajo, antes de pasar, sintió una mirada en su nuca, con aire receloso se enderezo y dirigió su mirada en aquella dirección.

Para su sorpresa, no era una persona, sino un ciervo enorme de pelaje negruzco corto, enorme cornamenta y extraños ojos verdes. Alejándose del sauce camino lentamente hacia el animal que se acercaba también, bajando suavemente la cabeza para permitirle que lo acariciara.

Tom notó que había algo en al parte de su nuca, una especie de lunar de pelo casi blanco. Un triángulo con un circulo y una línea verti— ¿Harry...? —. Balbuceó impresionado, el ciervo sacudió las orejas y un poco la cabeza.

—Eres un animago... —murmuró dando más caricias entre la cornamenta. Un gruñido detrás llamó su atención, percatándose un lobo de hocico más corto de lo que debería—. Remus... —frunció el entrecejo. Harry pasó delante suyo y dio un pisotón con sus dos patas delanteras, el hombre lobo bajo sus orejas.

Echándose en el suelo y dirigiendo a Tom una ligera mirada, lo invitó a subir a su lomo y aunque el muchacho no estaba muy seguro, lo hizo. Apenas estuvo ahí se abrazó como pudo al enorme ciervo, que no tardó en iniciar galope al interior del bosque oscuro siendo seguido por Remus.

No era normal en Tom reír, al menos no por alegría o diversión. Pero esto no era algo que hiciera comúnmente tampoco. Despegándose apenas un poco del lomo y cuello de Harry sintió la brisa golpeándolo en la cara, la sensación de galope no llegaba a molestarlo lo cual es curioso.

Un enorme salto lo hizo abrazarse con fuerza nuevamente, Remus aullaba atrás de ellos, sin dudas divertido de estar acompañado y distraído. Entrecerró los ojos, sintiéndose... _Bien_ , como su magia cosquilleaba y jugaba con la de Harry, uniéndose en una facilidad tan poco común que se preguntaba como lo estabas haciendo, con cual magia se estaba vinculando.

— ¡GAH! —soltándose cayo al suelo en un golpe fuerte y seco, haciéndose una herida en la cabeza y frente por la mala suerte. Harry retorno en un adorable trote, inclinándose para olfatear las heridas—T-tu... ¡Tu!

Sus ojos refulgieron junto a los de Harry en las penumbras del bosque prohibido. Los de Harry se notaban aprensivos y hasta cierto punto, nostálgicos. Tom tiró con brusquedad del asta derecha para levantarse y empujarlo de mala forma.

Con evidente ofensa por esto, Harry dio golpes al suelo con su pata derecha, incitando a Tom a subirse a su lomo de nuevo. EL estudiante dio media vuelta, empezando a caminar. No era difícil ubicarse, Hogwarts tenía tal acumulación de magia que la sentía y podía orientarse con ello. Harry lo empujo con suavidad, balando sin lograr que lo mirara siquiera.

...

—Es un maldito sábado ¿Pueden dejar de hacer tarea por un día? —bufa Sirius con mal humor—. Sobre todo, tu, Snivellus.

—Cállate Black. —gruñe el muchacho de cabello grasiento.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo? No has sacado la nariz de ese libre o de ese caldero. —pregunta James con deje curioso, Snape lo miro mal por un segundo, sin embargo, al no notar ningún rastro de burla o mala intensión en sus palabras suspiro.

—Estoy probando unas pociones nuevas, no están en la sección permitida de la biblioteca.

—Uh~ te has vuelto como nosotros y robas libros de la sección prohibida, creo que me vas a empezar caer mejor. —sonríe Sirius con picardía, Snape rodo los ojos, Lucius cerro su libro con deje elegante, nada raro en él.

—Intentar concentrarse con ustedes es imposible. —refunfuña levantándose, apenas dio un pasó, casi chocando con Tom que es un par de centímetros más bajo—. Con permi-

Su quejido llamo poderosamente la atención de todos en la biblioteca, Malfoy se agarraba la cabeza con los ojos apretados, Tom siguió de largo, con sus ojos más rojos que nunca y siendo sospechosos para todos los que se atrevieran a mirarlo. Sacó un libro del librero y prácticamente lo tiro en la mesa, pasando las paginas buscando algo en específico.

—James, Sirius —todos alzaron la cabeza, Tom frunció el entrecejo. Harry llego tan sonriente como suele vérsele—. ¿Pueden venir un momento conmigo? Necesito preguntarles algo.

—Eh... Claro. —asintió james, Sirius rodo la cabeza y con un quejido se limitó a seguir al par de Potters -misterio aun sin resolver ya que lo mencionamos-.

— ¿M-mi señor...? —pregunta Snape con ganas de apartarse, sintiendo peligrar su existencia. Una exclamación ahogada salió desde le fondo de su garganta, Tom aparto su vista de él y siguió leyendo lo que había marcado del libro, cerrándolo tras unos segundos.

— ¿Pasa algo...? —pregunta Peter con deje temeroso.

—Severus—el nombrado se enderezo, como si su espalda se volviera de metal rígido repentinamente—. ¿Qué es ese libro?

—El profesor Potter me lo dio la semana siguiente a cuando llego—respondió, Tom se lo arrebato de las manos. Más que un libro asemejaba un diario enorme y gastado—. Son solo pociones de las que... En mi vida había escuchado o siquiera pensado que podían ser reales.

— ¿has hecho alguna?

—Eh... si, esta—señala la que tiene un doblés en la punta inferior—. Matalobos, me la pidió una vez la termine.

Fue hasta la última página, encontrando una firma bastante peculiar, no tanto por la forma, pues era tan solo su nombre, sino que alcanzaba a leer los números puestos en tinta excesiva, cosa que seguramente Snape no pudo distinguir. Cerro el libro y tomando otro del librero se fue como el terremoto silencio que representa su presencia.

Solo así, los presentes pudieron respirar, aunque Snape no se vio muy contento por perder su mejor adquisición en la materia que más lo chiflaba.

...

Escucho lo que ocurría dentro del aula, apenas suaves murmullos de Harry a los dos estudiantes que se notaban enfrascados en la lección que el muchacho estaba brindándoles. Prefirió no interrumpir, escondiéndose en un pasillo y examinando todo lo escrito en aquel diario.

Decir que había pociones raras era quedarse corto, muchas de ellas no tenia ni idea de que eran, la matalobos en específico, no decía para que funcionaba -se preguntaba porque Severus la haría aun con ese detalle-. O de plano, colocaba que era demasiado peligrosa y sugerible no hacerla.

Sin embargo, en la preparación hablaba de _años_ preparando algunas excesivamente complicadas y de efectos impresionantes -como lo es activar el núcleo mágico o hacerlo de cero, en un _Squib-._ Está más que claro que Harry no podría haber hecho algo como eso, significaría que esta desde bebé haciendo y probando pociones, aparte de todo también esta la fecha de firma de aquel diario.

 _31 de julio de 2035_

Dudaba con creces que fuera un error, no se había tomado el esfuerzo de corregirlo y... ¿¡Como coño confundes 1974 con 2035!? Era increíblemente imposible que pudiera hacer algo así, no es un retrasado mental, aunque si distraído. Suponiendo que de algún modo se equivoco de fecha ¿De dónde saco pociones así de complicadas y extrañas? Harry no ha hecho otra cosa durante el tiempo libre que no sea quejarse de lo mucho que odia las pociones y su preparación.

Algo no encajaba en su presencia y ahora, era como intentar poner una gelatina donde va un ladrillo o pilar vital y esperar que el edificio que se construye se mantenga en pie de esta manera. Cerró el libro cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, James y Sirius salieron con una cara que identificaba su fascinación por lo que sea que ocurrió dentro.

—Los veré aquí a esta hora la próxima semana, con mucha suerte terminaremos en menos de un mes... Disfruten su sábado. —comenta dando un pequeño beso a las frentes de ambos muchachos. Tom dio un terrible resoplido, similar al de un toro molesto.

—Hasta el lunes... —murmuran ambos a la misma vez cuando se aleja.

— ¿Creíste que podría hacer algo así? —pregunta Sirius a modo de cuchicheo junto a su compañero.

—Para nada, es la cosa más rara que ha pasado desde que llegó.

— ¿Y eso es...? —guardaron silencio apenas vieron a Tom, con una expresión, cosa no tan común en el estudiante de magia pesada—. ¿Qué les enseñaba? No parecen muy diferentes.

—N-no pues...

—Dijo que no debíamos contarle a nadie.

— ¿Y? —había dejado mortalmente claro que no le interesaba esa clase de cosas, si algo relevante ocurría o era demostrado debían informárselo, no podía darse el gusto de quedar atrás con respecto a sus seguidores. James rió nervioso, mirando a otro lado con esos lentes tan ridículamente iguales a los de Harry.

De no ser por sus ojos, realmente los pensaría hermanos perdidos, aunque ya no era una opción tan ridícula, considerando que Harry es raro por cualquier motivo que lo englobara, sin excepción.

—No lo podemos decir Voldy, nos lo prohibió y no tengo muchas ganas de que nos interrumpa esto. —Sirius siempre había sido insolente con él, normal considerando que la magia de Sirius es oscura por naturaleza, contraría la de su mejor amigo. Dio un resoplido y antes de decir cualquier cosa...

—SIRIUS. —James le tiró su capa para cubrirle la cabeza. Tom se pudo aguantar la risa, aun así, podía ver con perfección algo sobresaliendo de la cabeza de Sirius.

—Animagos ¿eh? —una sonrisa muy rara se ensanchó por sus labios, causando escalofríos —. Supongo que con eso me basta... lárguense antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de eso y te expulsen Black. —profirió pasando de largo al par.

Por suerte, nadie circulaba por el baño de las chicas del segundo piso, no costó entrar a pesar de ser de día. Ubicó a Harry pronto, estirándose para alcanzar los altos libros, realmente era delgado y bajo para su edad.

—Enseñar ilegalmente a dos alumnos menores de edad a convertirse en Animagos; ser un animago no registrado; enseñar y lanzar maleficios a tus estudiantes... No pareces apreciar mucho tu empleo y libertad. —farfulla, un tanto enojado de que Harry siga dándole la espalda, cogiendo un libro tras otro de las enormes estanterías que hay en esa oculta biblioteca, fingiendo no haberse dado cuenta de que llegó.

—no tengo intenciones de ir preso, los dementores y yo no tenemos una bonita relación por sus excesivas energías en intentar besarme. —un temblor lo invadió y Tom alzó una ceja. Ya había tratado con muchas especies, pero a los dementores no se les acercó en ningún instante: peligrosos y volátiles los considera una mala mezcla, además de que le sería del todo imposible defenderse considerando que el escudo contra ellos, son recuerdos felices y ya podían decirle de donde sacarlos.

— ¿Entonces por qué...? —se sobresaltó cuando los libros cayeron pesadamente a la tabla de madera pulida, aunque llena de polvo. Harry tenía expresión de resignación.

—Ya que aparentemente no quieres descubrir nada por tu cuenta, sino esperar que cante como papagayo, lo que hago... —dio un enorme suspiro, Tom colocó el diario en la mesa—. ¿Sabes acerca de legeremencia? ¿Oclumancia?

—Por supuesto que si lo-

Retrocedió un par de pasos, sintiendo como estaba revolviendo y pasando cual desastre en su mente sin ninguna dificultad aparente. Con muchísimo esfuerzo logró sacarlo de su cabeza. Harry ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisita maliciosa entre sus lados, había visto sus ojos por apenas un instante. Tomó lugar en una silla que hizo aparecer, ignorando la mirada furiosa que Tom le dedicaba.

—No es común que un niño tenga barrera oclumante y diré que no es precisamente sencilla hacerse cargo de ella, sin embargo, no deja de ser débil, por lo que me doy a la tarea de enseñarte Oclumancia y lo que se me ocurra en el trayecto.

—... ¿Qué? —aquello lo aturdió, si bien no negaría que la idea lo encantaba -pues no puede pedirle a nadie más que lo ayude-. Es extraño que un profesor que sabe todo lo que trama se ofrezca a colaborar. Una especie de duda surgió, tamborilea los dedos sobre la superficie del gastado diario—. Es imposible que tengas trece años, aun si lo dices, lo pareces físicamente... no eres un niño. —entrecerró los ojos, examinando a Harry con el mayor escrutinio. El amo de la muerte jugaba con uno de sus mechones negros.

—Te he dicho que siempre puedes preguntarme lo que gustes, solo debes ser concreto. —daba una imagen de tinte sensual por la posición que mantiene jugando con su melena de petróleo. Tom se sentó, aun tamboreando los dedos y pensando con cuidado que decir, se lamió los labios.

— ¿En qué año naciste? —Harry comenzó a dar unos cínicos tarareos, su magia vibra en toda la sala, la magia blanca y pura volvía revoloteaba a su alrededor con más énfasis, poniéndolo de ligero peor humor.

—En 1980, treinta y uno de Julio. —Responde sin ningún resquemor, Tom abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no mentía, se notaba y lo miraba intentando hallar falsedad sin lograrlo.

—Pero... pero... Estamos en 1973, es imposible que hayas nacido después y... y... —no encontraba las palabras con las que no sonara tan ridículo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, que es sencillamente disparatado.

— ¿Viajado en el tiempo?

— ¿Se puede?

—Por supuesto que no, nadie viaja en el tiempo, solo creas paradojas y prosigues en la misma línea temporal, eso es lo que hacen los Gira tiempo. —explicó moviendo la mano con cierto desdén.

— ¿Entonces...? NO ES POSIBLE NADA DE ESTO, ES RIDI- ¿Qué haces? —frunció el entrecejo, no admitirá que no entendía porque Harry tenía dos varitas, con la Sauco debería bastar y sobrar. Harry hizo un pequeño movimiento, murmurando algo y de repente apareció una enorme copa, gastada y con grabados en la plata que, a pesar de todo, resplandece. De su cien saco un pequeño hilo de color plateado.

—Me encanta tu expresión de confusión, lo necesito antes de que se pierda entre los demás recuerdos.

— ¿Ah?

—Pensé en voz alta.

— ¡Como es posible que estés aquí si naciste en el ochenta! Faltan casi siete años para que ocurra. —exigía saber con mala expresión, una exasperada que solo Harry logra en él.

—De una manera simple y es que literalmente me salte mi propia línea temporal, aun no existo como consecuencia de la unión de mis padres James Charlus Potter y Lily Evans, hice un pequeño salto de una línea temporal a otra que es la que estamos viviendo en este instante. —aunque sonaba un poco complicado, logro entender lo que dijo.

— ¿Como? —Harry hizo una niega ante el brillo ambicioso en los ojos de Tom, sabía que sus ansias de inmortalidad tan temprana iban a despertarse ante la información. De hecho, por eso no se lo dijo, sino que esperó a que lograra atar algún que otro cabo y preguntar.

—La muerte existe en un solo plano, no hay dos y no puede desaparecer. Es atemporal y adimensional. De las tantas dimensiones y líneas temporales no hay una muerte individual. Siendo su señor puedo tener esta misma cualidad, eso claro, si así lo desea también.

—Es decir que di yo me hago amo de la muerte en este-

—No puedes, solo una muerte, solo una de cada reliquia y en el caso de robármelas no ocurrirá nada, la muerte escoge a un señor y le brinda sus habilidades sin repetirlas en otro, lo que quiere decir-

—Que, aunque sea su señor, solo podría existir aquí —tenía una mano en la barbilla y las piernas cruzadas, pensativo—. La muerte no desaparece, solo existe y se amolda...

—Exactamente.

—Y tu... ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? —la desconfianza estaba destilando por todo su cuerpo.

—Porque eres tú ¿Qué tiene de extraño? —preguntó con tono juguetón.

—Apareciste justo aquí, donde solo yo iba a poder llegar si tenía como misiones descubrir a la bestia de Salazar y de no haber sido así no estarías hablando conmigo en este instante, esperaste a por mí para... Reclamar tu derecho sobre Hogwarts. —su mente comenzaba a hilar cosas que no se preguntó en un inicio, a decir verdad, quizá por estar enfrascado en que un niño de trece años lo superaba.

—Si, que puedo decirte, eres el foco de mi atención. Curioso ¿no es así? —mofa, mantenerse quieto parecía todo un reto para Harry.

— ¿acaso te interesa lo que pienso hacer? —es la única salida razonable que le viene la cabeza. Harry movió la cabeza, como considerando que decir.

—más de lo que te imaginas y para bien tuyo a decir verdad... Ya que no pareces dar tu brazo a torcer a pesar de lo claro que estoy dejando que no me interesa en lo más absoluto ser enemigo tuyo... Podemos hacer un pacto.

— ¿Qué clase de pacto? —aquello solo hizo empeorar la impresión de Tom.

—De fidelidad. No morir no significa que no puedo sufrir o tener una "inmortalidad" llena de desgracias, apreciaría un poco de tranquilidad para variar. Así que—con los codos apoyados en la mesa y el rostro en sus manos, se queda observando a Tom, que desvía su mirada momentáneamente al pensadero—. Yo no delatare tus planes malignos si tu no cuentas nada de mí, es algo que debo hacer yo después de todo.

—sigo sin fiarme de-

—Vamos a estar unidos de una manera u otra Tom, es algo que la vida se ha encargado de hacer y la muerte no puede romper. Lamentablemente para los dos. Ya que _aún_ —sonó ciertamente fastidiado—. No pareces convencido... si lo haces me será permitido estar en tu contra, será una... especie de correa que me pondría de tu lado ¿No te gusta?

Tom miró a otro lado, pensativo. Aquello sonaba bien, si no recordaba mal, al hacer esa clase de pactos que ya prácticamente nadie hacía, una técnica muy antigua, se impedía el daño intencional a cada una de las partes; tener atado al señor de la muerte podía beneficiarlo tanto que sonaba irreal, además... aun no comprendía que podía sacar Harry de todo eso.

—si lo hago me enseñaras hechizos complejos iguales a las pociones de esta libreta ¿no? —entrecerró los ojos, Harry asintió, jugueteando con algo entre sus manos, aparentemente dorado por el pequeño brillo que veía de vez en cuando—. Tampoco se pondrías en mi contra bajo ningún concepto...

—Por supuesto que no, en el dado caso de no estar de acuerdo y no convencerte... permanecería neutral. —se encoge de hombros.

—Entonces... bien... supongo...

Su voz salió un poco temblorosa, estaba francamente nervioso, jamás pensó que iba a encontrarse con semejante fuente de poder y sabiduría, era como tener a un Dumbledore más asequible y por, sobre todo, capaz de competir con el nombrado anteriormente. El único mago que lograba intimidarlo era Dumbledore, nadie podía negar su poder y aunque se sabe talentoso y poderoso, teme no ser suficiente contra él.

Con Harry como aliado, el no sería un obstáculo siquiera considerable.

Levantados se puso frente a él, Harry extendió su mano con la varita en su mano, una seriedad muy peculiar se instalo en el profesor. Tomó su mano, un hilo blanco y brillante comenzó a envolver su brazo, mientras el de Harry era envuelto por uno negro. Su cabello ondeaba por la cantidad de magia que esta dejando salir, para que unan, se mezclen en aquel ritual.

Tom apenas fue consiente de como la muerte de materializaba, haciendo movimientos con la varita de sauco. Ahogo una exclamación por la sensación producida ante la mezcla final de sus esencias mágicas, era tan... _cálido,_ incluso se sentía familiar, como si lo tuviera conociendo de toda la vida no siendo este el caso.

Se vieron los ojos, donde Harry los tenía de un refulgente color rojo y Tom en aquel verde esmeralda como la maldición asesina. La muerte desapareció y cuando Harry soltó su mano, una debilidad repentina lo invadió, noto que la cicatriz de Harry sangraba.

—Ah... hace mucho no lo hacía, es nostálgico. —comenta indiferente, limpiando el hilo carmesí.

—Es normal que-

— ¿Sentir que nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo aun cuando me has visto solo a qui? Nop, no es normal, solo que ya nos hemos visto, _muchísimas_ veces, tantas que me da fastidio contarlas—sonríe con falsa inocencia—. Ahora, dado que no quiero perder mi día aquí solo leyendo ¿Quieres empezar con las clases de Oclumancia?

Tragó grueso y asintió, tenía la ligera impresión de que Harry esperaba que descubriera por sus propios medios como se conocen, trayendo a su memoria la pequeña presentación de su nacimiento le hizo eco el nombre de James y Lily, por algún motivo los específico, de no necesitarlo no lo hubiera hecho...

* * *

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, encontrándose en una casa evidentemente Muggle, que no conoce para nada. Una puerta se cerro a sus espaldas con tal fuerza que se sobresalió apenas. Decidido a entender como mínimo donde estaba encerrado miró al frente. Veía a un niño pequeño, de alrededor de cuatro o cinco años sentado en una pequeña alacena. Se pegaba a puertita que tenía y oía las exclamaciones de alegría por algo que no llega a entender. El niño suspira, subiéndose a lo que aparentemente es una cama, abraza sus piernas y mete la cara entre sus rodillas, el cabello negro y alborotado sobresale entre la penumbra a pesar de ser negro.

—Quizá están... queriendo darme una sorpresa —susurra con voz queda y fina, de auto convencimiento. Tom sintió una especie de apretujón en el pecho—. Quizá mañana si me darán un regalo... picaran una tarta como a Dudley y podre soplar la vela. —susurra con los ojos aguados y fijos en la entrada de la alacena.

Tom se lo quedó mirando, los grandes ojos verdes empapados en abundantes y tristes lágrimas de desilusión. No había duda de que es Harry, la cicatriz en su frente y el color de sus ojos lo delata. Lo que le lleno de intriga es ¿por qué está en ese agujero tan miserable? Incluso podía sentir el frio de esa alacena, bajo las escaleras que crujen por el peso excesivo de los demás habitantes de la casa. Se percató de que la ropa usada por Harry en ese momento era gigante quizá tres o cuatro tallas más grandes y gruesas de lo que deberían.

— ¿Por qué...? —Arrugo el entrecejo, dejándose llevar por las emociones como no suele hacerlo —. ¿...A un mago tan poderoso... o a un niño lo tienen de esta manera? —su mente lo llevo por un camino no tan usual, el cual era sentir empatía y compasión por el niño, alejando por un instante que es mago.

En un parpadeo, el lugar cambio, estaba sentado en una de las sillas del comedor de la excesivamente corriente cocina de la casa. Vio a un hombre con sobrepeso, bigote y aspecto desagradable, un niño también gordo, que no paraba de gritar y dar manotazos a su madre, al única regular en aquel cuadro.

—Tranquilo cielo, ya pronto te traeré la comida... —sonrió amorosamente al niño, Tom frunció el entrecejo, sin creerse aquel trato entre madre e hijo—. ¿¡Y tu que estas esperando!? ¡Ya debería estar listo el desayuno de mi Dudders! —el cambio lo hizo parpadear, parecía que fuera una persona completamente distinta.

—Ya voy Tía petunia... —dirigió su mirada a quién hablo, Harry llegaba con un sartén que apenas podía sostener y servía el desayuno.

Algo no terminaba de entrar en su cabeza y era ¿¡Por qué estaba "soñando" con eso!? Era la cosa más bizarra que podía ocurrirle e inverosímil, un niño tan pequeño siendo como un... Vulgar Elfo domestico en esa casa por la forma en que viste ye s tratado.

—Ayer... ayer fue mi cumpleaños... —comentó, con una porción considerablemente pequeña en su plato.

— ¿Y? —rezongo el hombre, Tom comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

—Yo... nada. —engulle lo poco que tiene.

—Que tonto eres, si tus padres están muertos obviamente no tendrás regalos de cumpleaños ni una tarta—afirma el otro niño con la boca llena—. Tampoco hay nadie que te quiera. —la carcajada poco discreta del hombro solo logro un ligero temblor en Harry, que se levanto de la mesa y llevo su plato, subiéndose a un banco para poder lavarlo.

— ¿Qué... demonios es...? —Que fuera un simple sueño no podía cambiar que lo enervara, quería torturar a las dos malditas morsas y a la mujer con cara de caballo a ver si lograba al menos que pagaran algo de lo que hacían.

No le cabía en la cabeza que esto es a un niño tan pequeño.

Todo cambio de nuevo y vio a Harry sobre un árbol con un perro de considerable tamaño y ladridos rabiosos en la base de este, saltando con la intensión de subir a morderlo. Una mujer obesa reía divertida de la situación, gozándola con muchas ganas.

—No creí que llegarías tan rápido aquí, aunque siendo tú, debí suponerlo. —miro a un lado, Harry a su lado, el que conoce, con el cabello sorbe el hombro.

— ¿Esto...?

—son mis memorias. Te presento a mi Tío Vernon —señala al hombre obeso—. Tía petunia—la mujer con cara de caballo—. Mi primo Dudley y mi... "tía" Marge, es hermana de Vernon. —la última explicación ni siquiera hacia falta. Tom mantuvo la expresión de molestia.

—Ellos de verdad... Te trataban de este modo ¿Existía razón?

—Como sabes, mi madre es una bruja, _muggleborn_ y- Quita esa expresión, tu eres un mestizo también—recalco con mal tono—. Como decía, siendo así, mi tía le tenía mucha envidia, también quería ser bruja... lo es de apodo—dijo entre dientes con una sonrisa tensa—. O bien, lo fue, falleció. Son una familia tan estándar que llega a doler, les encanta eso y como entenderás yo no me ajustaba eso.

—Quiere decir que te odiaban por ser un mago. —susurro con la vista clavada en el niño asustado en el árbol.

—Si, también me tenían mucho miedo, al menos así hasta que se enteraron de que no podía usar magia hasta los diecisiete, no negare que amenazarlo con palabras raras fue divertido—Tom rodó los ojos—. Pero... fue algo que no olvidaría jamás, la envidia que tenía a mi primo por tener el amor de sus padres... que tuviera a sus padres... —suspira con pesadez y aire funesto.

— ¿James y Lily murieron? ¿Cómo? —pregunta mirándolo nuevamente.

—Mi línea temporal es igual a esta o lo era, antes de que yo decidera hacer cambios que considero buenos... Tendrán muchas consecuencias, pero a mi parecer está bien hecho.

—No me respondiste la pregunta.

— ¿Tienes una buena vida Tom? ¿Qué tal es el orfanato?

Se mantuvo en silencio, observándolo con fijación, nunca dijo que vivía en un orfanato, tampoco hurgó lo suficiente para saber eso— acabare descubriéndolo de alguna manera Tom, lo digas o no, debes darme el voto de confianza como yo lo hago para que veas esto—. La mirada de Harry lo hizo saber que sería peor a que lo descubriera solo.

—Es horrible.

— ¿Enserio? —pregunta con tono seco, cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo es. —asegura en un bufido.

— ¿te golpean? ¿te insultan...?

—Es un orfanato Muggle. —lo dijo con tal molestia que Harry chasqueo l lengua.

—No se trata de si es Muggle o mágico, es de _como_ te han tratado estos catorce años que llevas viviendo ahí. —ante la especificad Tom hizo una mueca, como intentando formular algo que no fuese a sonar raro.

—me tenían miedo. —respondió tras unos minutos.

— ¿Algo más?

—No...

—Entonces no me explicó que odies a los Muggles. —concluyó cruzándose de brazos. El perro se había cansado de ladrar y se iba. Tom frunció el entrecejo.

—Por gente como ésta. —señala con un cabeceo. Harry rueda los ojos.

—No todos son así Tom... No digan que sean mejores o peores que los magos, sin embargo, lo que tienes pensado hacer es completamente injustificado. —acusa con voz tranquila, viéndose a si mismo bajar del árbol, corriendo a esconderse entre los arbustos de tía petunia.

—Pensé que con un pasado así, estarías a favor de lo que pretendo hacer.

—La imparcialidad de la muerte es contagiosa. —excusa con ligera burla. Tom no parecía divertido.

—Somos seres superiores, ellos son ciegos, imbéciles... Destruyen todo ¿Por qué debería tenérseles en el mismo espacio o por sobre nosotros? Ellos son los que han de esconderse, no nosotros. —dejaba salir buena parte de su frustración al respecto.

— ¿Eso es lo que te molestaba de ese orfanato? —No respondió—. Los Muggles son más poderosos de lo que crees, si hubiera vivido más, podría haber visto como acababa la guerra contra ellos... Nos tenían en números rojos. —Tom lo miro con cara de espanto.

—Guerra... ¿Contra los Muggles? ¿Y vamos perdiendo?

—Tal vez perdimos, no lo sé. Espero que no, adoro a mis nietos, se parecen mucho a... —se detuvo y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Los Muggles cuando se sienten amenazados atacan, al igual que cualquier otro ser. Atacarlos no hace más que unirlos y crean horrores, créeme.

—Eso me da más razones para querer-

—Ah, que muchacho tan necio eres, hay otra salida muy clara y tomas la solo va a satisfacer tu espíritu griego de combate—resopla con cierto fastidio—. Quiero que me des una, _una_ , sola razón con la cual aceptar lo que planeas hacer. Algo que me evidencie que hace falta.

—Ellos están destruyendo este mundo y a nosotros nos toca arreglarlo ¿Qué más quieres?

—Hay cierto pensamiento que me gusta y es _La estupidez es infinita._ Los Muggles se matan unos a otros sin nuestra ayuda. Por otro lado, quiero que me des una razón _tuya, subjetiva,_ no general. —Tom duro tanto rato en silencio que Harry supuso que no la tenía.

— ¿Por qué intentas darme razones para que parezca que soy una especie de monstruo? No es que me moleste, pero...

—No quiero que se vea así, tan solo quiero saber que tanto crees. Pensar en que, de alguna manera, tu juicio esta llevado por alguna vivencia. El aislamiento puede ser buena razón, pero no de tanto peso para volcarlo contra inocentes. Quisiera que recapacitaras, tal vez lo pensarás mejor.

—Es lo que diría Dumbledore. Tu solo quieres que-

—tengas una vida—interrumpió—. No tienes tantos estigmas encima, ni sufrimiento... Comprendo que quieras hacer algo por el mundo en el que quieres vivir e incluso entiendo que debido a lo basto que es, la inmortalidad de verlo todo se te antoje tentadora... Pero debes vivir tu también, no todo es guerra, poder... Algunas veces necesitas un arma que lo elimina todo sin casi esfuerzo y sin comparación.

— ¿Cuál es? —preguntó curioso y viéndolo fijamente. Harry mostro una pequeña y dulce sonrisa.

—Amor... Sea cual sea el trasfondo de ese sentimiento, aunque lo intentes no podrás detenerlo. Amor romántico, fraternal... Maternal...

—El amor te hace débil. —Harry se puso frente a él, extiéndale la mano.

—Eso lo dice quién lo ha tenido nunca y por ello, lo cree débil. No es lo mismo verlo a tenerlo, Tom.

Parecía querer que tomara su mano, al ver que no se movía, Harry la tomó y cual pacto, se formaron esos hilos de magia que hacían notar la diferencia entre uno y otro. Harry es luz, demasiado resplandeciente y si le preguntan, lo único que esta logrando, es hacer su magia más oscura a cada contacto pues...

 _¿Por qué quiere escuchas más de él para seguirlo?_ Saber cual cree que sea el camino correcto, como mejorarlo, la respuesta a cada contradicción... Que le muestre esta magia, que supuestamente es más poderosa que ninguna, a través del enlace que ahora tienen.

Abrió los ojos en la penumbra de su habitación de Slytherin, dio un bufido fastidiado y seguido vio su mano, ahí había una marca negra, de aire minimalista donde parecía haber la cabeza de un ciervo de grandes astas.

Cerca de la nuca de Harry, estaba la marca de las reliquias de la muerte, nadie la notaba a pesar de ser notable, se preguntaba si por la conexión ocurría esto. Dio un largo suspiro, sentándose en la cama. Tenía demasiadas preguntas en mente, necesitaba la respuesta a ellas ahora.

Un escalofrío en la espalda lo hizo mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, tenía una especie de mal presentimiento, como si todo fuera a salir... _mal._ Volvió a negar con la cabeza, no debía ser nada y si lo era, podría encargarse...


	2. Very Deep

_Tan solo anhelo encontrar a alguien que me demuestre que vale la pena amar._

 **\- Very Deep -**

 _—Sirius... no sé qué me pasa, hay... hay momentos en los que no entiendo donde es-estuve y que hice... es..._

 _Ladeó la cabeza levemente hacia la derecha, observando la extraña conversación. Ver a Harry un par dar años más grande era un suceso espectacular. No es que cambiara mucho, seguía siendo bajo y de facciones aniñadas, sin embargo, tenia la espalda un poco más ancha y la forma del rostro más definida. Usaba los mismos lentes, el cabello corto y sus ojos estaban tan nublados que se notaba el esfuerzo que hace en hablar._

 _—Tranquilo... Respira... ¿Qué es lo que pasa o crees que pasa? —Sirius, costo un poco reconocer que era él, tenía un aspecto un poco extraño para lo que tiene de imagen de su seguidor. Desgarbado, algo desaliñado y aire casi esquizofrénico._

 _—Es que... No lo sé. Me siento mal y... No lo entiendo... Estoy molesto siempre sin poderlo evitar o despierto con... la sensación de que algo horrible pasó y yo no lo recuerdo. —ver su propia alma no era un problema, notar lo turbada y desesperada que está. Los temblores y llanto profuso evidencian lo legítimo de sus palabras, de sus preocupaciones y Tom no hace más que preguntarse ¿Por qué hablar esto con Sirius? El recuerdo es especialmente oscuro, casi diría que Harry no alcanza a saber que lo tiene y por ello es así._

 _—Estás pasando un tiempo difícil cachorro... sé que este tipo de instante seria diez veces mejor si fuese tu padre quien te ayudara pero... —su voz tambaleante e insegura lo hace pensar que se equivocó de persona y este no es Sirius... El nunca hablaría de esa manera tan culposa—. Estoy seguro de que una vez aclares tus pensamientos podrás saber que ocurre. Cuando eso pase, no importa si me atrapa el ministerio en el proceso, quiero que me lo digas y si hay un culpable me aseguraré de que lo pague ¿Sí?_

 _—Ujum... —Moqueo, Sirius cambio a su forma animaga y permitió que Harry lo abrazara._

Despertó de manera un tanto brusca, contraria a lo que ocurría regularmente de ver los recuerdos de Harry. Pasaba prácticamente cada noche de manera muy paulatina y siempre mostrando un evento importante. El día en que Harry hablo con un serpiente, la llegada de su carta a Hogwarts y la montaña que llegó después por la necedad de su tío, el asqueroso medio gigante que lo fue a buscar a esa casa de mala muerte a mitad de la nada, la compra de su varita, el banco, la lechuza blanca... Para Tom, aquello podía comprarlo con un chasquido, la vida de Harry de hizo mejor en un segundo y sin que el lo esperara para nada, sin que lo rogara...

A veces llegaba a tener la sospecha de que Harry era un superviviente nato capaz de adaptarse a las situaciones a su alrededor

En estos días, donde la navidad está a la vuelta de la esquina, el colegio ha encontrado entre gratificante y espeluznante que el alumno Tom Riddle este tan... tan... ¿Pasivo es la palabra? Por lo general se impone con su sola presencia en cada lugar, sin embargo ahora, parece muy en la nubes -sin afectar sus calificaciones obviamente-. Muchos lo atribuían al simpático y pequeño profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, quien cuenta como uno de los profesores más queridos.

Harry para sus alumnos es un "niño" muy extraño. De vez en cuando sacaba una madurez y severidad que competía con la de Minerva McGonagall -ganándose su respeto en el proceso-. Y muchas otras veces, era tan infantil como cualquier alumno. Lo habían visto ir a tomar el té y pasar la tarde con el guardabosques y su enorme perro jabalinero, un mitad gigante al que muchos no se acercan al enterarse; regala puntos a cualquier casa, rara vez los ha quitado -y esas veces, han sido hasta cincuenta-. Sin contar sus clases...

Hay que dejar una cosa clara y es que como maestro es perfecto impartiendo su clase, todos entendían, pero el método era un poco estrambótico, considerando que había asustado a todos asegurando que para hacer un Patronus hizo traer un dementor real cuando en realidad era un Boggart -el ejercicio al final no se hizo por algunos alumnos desmayados del pavor-; hablar de los hombres lobo, vampiros y a nada de hacer la misma gracia. Basilisco, sirenas del lago negro y cuanta cosa le cruzara por la cabeza las explicaba...

Aunque en su mirada estaba la clara intención de llevarlos a conocerlos.

También estaba el asunto de enseñar hechizos y maleficios oscuros, llegando a los imperdonables con los de cursos superiores. No existía queja hacia él, al menos no popular, siempre estaba el que no gustaba de lo que hacia a pesar de ser lo contrario. Es como una horrible pantomima de lo que debe pasar sí o sí.

Volviendo a su caso particular, las clases de Oclumancia iban bien, vaciar su mente costaba apenas un poco en comparación a hasta hace un mes. Esto no evitaba que Harry entrara como pedro por su casa sin dificultad alguna, lo atribuía a la conexión que tenían.

Eso dejó de ser un pacto, era una conexión, sentir las emociones del otro se hizo regular. Harry aparecía de mal humor únicamente cuando Tom lo estaba y este, se mostraba más "compasivo" si Harry dormía o jugaba por el bosque prohibido.

—Su atención por favor—la atención de todos en el comedor se posó en Albus Dumbledore, que seguramente quería desear un buen inicio de las fiestas navideñas como hacía todos los años—. Quiero hacer un aviso muy, muy importante...

—Algo va mal. —murmuró Sirius a James que suspiro con pesadez, Harry se había levantado de su enorme lugar en la mesa de profesores.

—Se ve muy tranquilo como para que algo malo este ocurriendo. —susurra Remus.

—Este año como tienen muy bien sabido, se integró nuestro más joven profesor de defensa contra las artes Oscuras: Harry Potter—este hizo un pequeño saludo con la cabeza—. Quién a causa de su llegada, me ha ofrecido hacer algo diferente este año para celebrar las navidades...

— ¿Por qué debe hablar tan lento? —Tom rodó los ojos, realmente le molestaba la parsimonia de Dumbledore. Fijo su vista en Harry que le hizo un guiño.

—Por lo que he decidido tomar su palabra de realizar un Baile de Navidad, tal como se habría celebrado de efectuarse un torneo, el cual asumo de quiénes hayan hecho sus deberes de historia, de gran magnitud que en estos días ha sido cancelado—los cuchicheos no habían esperado para hacerse notar—. Todos los años están invitados a quedarse durante las vacaciones y asistir a este baile.

El barullo se formó rápido, todos hablando e ignorando en cierta medida a Dumbledore. Harry caminó hacia al frente, llamando la atención— No negaré que me divierta la idea de que se rompan las cabezas buscando a quién invitar, sería preferible que vayan en parejas y... No Black, no iré contigo, solo entre alumnos—. Se aguanto la risa por ver a Sirius alzando la mano y lanzando besos con drama, sabía que lo había hecho por simple tonteo, conocía bien a su padrino.

—ya que lo he planificado yo... Lo que predice desastre—una risa general se escuchó—. Espero contar con ustedes, deberán ir en ropas de gala, así al menos mantendremos un orden por una hora. También pueden invitar a sus familias si gustan, tan solo hagan un aviso de que lo harán. Eso es todo.

El escándalo normal del gran comedor se hizo aun peor con esta noticia. A Tom en realidad la idea no le interesaba, se quedaría en el dormitorio practicando algunos hechizos, leyendo los libros que Harry le había entregado hace poco... Había muchas opciones para pasar la noche sin-

—Mañana iremos a Hogsmade, tengo entendido que no tienes túnica de gala. —La mesa de Slytherin guardo silencio, extrañada de ver a Harry sentado al lado de Tom.

El profesor tenía la costumbre de irse sentado de mesa en mesa de vez en cuando, mayormente con los leones, Sirius, James y Remus para ser exactos. Lo había hecho un par de veces en la mesa de las serpientes, tan solo no fue muy bien visto por el jefe de dicha casa.

—Yo no pienso ir a ese baile. —respondió seco, limpiándose los posibles restos de la boca y preparándose para levantarse.

—Que niño más aburrido eres ¿Seguro que no eres un hombre de ochenta años atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño de trece-catorce? —pregunta con alargada sonrisa, Tom entrecerró los ojos y se levanto de mala gana. Lucius los miro alternativamente—. ¿Quieres preguntar algo, Lucius?

—No, señor.

—Umm... te recomiendo dejar la poción alisante, tu cabello ya es liso por naturaleza. —con un ligero y apenas perceptible movimiento de varita, hubo una ligera explosión, las risas no se pudieron contener por ver a Malfoy con unos elegantes y naturales risos... El problema es que la costumbre causaba que la escena se viera hilarante. Harry se levantó, dejando ahí la escena.

Lo sorprendió en cierta medida que Tom fuese a la sala común de Slytherin y no a la cámara secreta cada vez que se enfurruñaba por algo que le decía. Paso sin problemas a la sala común, algunos alumnos se lo quedaron viendo por esto.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con agresividad en su tono. Harry giro un poco, como si estuviera jugando.

—La única vez que entre aquí no pude verla, es bastante peculiar... En Gryffindor es menos frío.

— ¿Era de Gryffindor? —preguntó un estudiante que pudo hablar, la gran mayoría guardaba silencio por Tom.

—si, fue una pesadilla porque los de Slytherin me odiaban, una pena en realidad... a lo que venía. Ya que estamos aquí y no creo que te gusten que oigan nuestra conversación...

—Largo, ahora. —todos, sin excepción, salieron de la sala común o, por el contrario, fueron a su habitación dejando la zona desierta. Harry silbó para luego sonreír nervioso.

—Qué nivel de manipulación la tuya, creo que solo mi hijo de en medio me hacia caso de ese modo...

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó ceñudo. Harry silbo, jugando con uno de sus mechones.

—El trimestre acabará la semana entrante y en ese momento estarás libre de clases. Si prometes asistir al baile, te llevaré a conocer una gran gama de secretos que Hogwarts esconde tras sus gruesos muros.

—No veo utilidad alguna en eso.

—Créeme que hay más artefactos poderosos aquí de los que te puedes imaginar. Por supuesto que yo sé en donde están escondidos... Podría considerar que al final del recorrido, te muestre el cuadro de los Fundadores... Como la guinda del pastel.

— ¿Hay un cuadro de los fundadores? —se mostró genuinamente sorprendido. Pensó que no existía ninguno por las asperezas entre ellos y más aún que ni siquiera el rumor rondara.

—Por supuesto, les encanta ver como perdura su legado, aunque claro hay unos más felices que otros y ya supondrás quien—Tom rodó los ojos cruzando los brazos—. También están agradecidos de conocer a sus herederos, por lo que Salazar se mostrará muy contento de verte... Eso claro, si es que te llevo hasta donde están, ni siquiera el director cuenta con el derecho de verlo.

—Está bien... —cedió finalmente, presentía que Harry encontraría hasta la más mínima excusa para hacerlo ir, lo que no captaba del todos es para que hacerlo, no tenía con quien ir y mucho menos iba a bailar con nadie.

Imaginaba que Lucius invitaría a Narcisa... O Severus, James a Lily y rezando porque esta no lo rechazara, Remus con... ¿Sirius? Aunque Black era pegado a Potter como si se tratara de otra extremidad de su cuerpo, con Remus se enviaban extrañas miradas que lo ayudaba a malinterpretar el asunto. Si decía que iría, tendría a Bellatrix molestando, ella y su rara admiración rozando el fanatismo lo hacían lamentar que fuera una bruja habilidosa.

—Perfecto. Te estaré esperando a la salida del Colegio... Haremos una parada antes de Hogsmade, pero fuera de Hogwarts. —explica sonriente, salió de la sala común sin decir ni una palabra más.

* * *

— ¿¡QUE PUEDE SABE USTED!? YO LOS LLEVE AHÍ, SI YO NO HUBIERA... EL... ¡ES CULPA MIA QUE SIRIUS ESTE MUERTO!

Se encontraba sobresaltado por aquella descarga de emociones que Harry tenía con Dumbledore, como este solo observaba la destrucción que, hacia el menor en su oficina, descargando su ira con los objetos y desgarrándose las cuerdas vocales llorando.

—Si hay algo que Sirius hubiera querido, es morir en combate. —la mirada de Harry se tornó rojiza por un instante, Tom se mantuvo dónde estaba para observar a detalle.

— ¡EL NO QUERÍA MORIR! Usted... Usted no lo entiende, me ha ignorado todo este año porque sabía lo que me pasaba ¿verdad? LE DOY ASCO POR... POR SER COMO ÉL. —acusa en ese desbarajuste de emociones erráticas e incontrolables.

—Lo hice porque-

— S-se dio cuenta, noto lo que me paso apenas lo vi, usted sabía que yo era la serpiente, que quería seguir atacando y... No me dijo nada, no me advirtió, no me...

—Harry... Tienes los ojos de tu madre—interrumpió el balbuceo del muchacho de grandes y acuosos ojos verdes, que lo miró sin comprender, incluso más herido de lo que se notaba hace unos pocos segundos. Tom vio todo desvanecerse, incluso el suelo bajo sus pies y aunque lo resistió, cuando tardó demasiado en caer gritó por la sensación tan repulsa que da aquello. Finalmente terminó de caer, de forma bastante brusca en una alfombra de un tono rosa rojizo

— ¿Que quiere que escriba...?

—No debo decir mentiras. —miró con repulsión a la mujer con rostro similar a un sapo, de cabello corto, ropa rosa igual que todo el despacho y sonrisa de falsa inocencia.

—Pero-

—Silencio... Lo va a repetir hasta que sea capaz de entenderlo señor Potter... Adelante.

Tom se movió por el lugar intentando entender qué pasaba ahí. Pasaban horas y horas donde Harry por alguna razón tenía el ceño fruncido al escribir la misma maldita frase sin parar. Puesto que, aunque tocara todo lo atravesaba, el suspenso que creaba no ver lo mismo que él lo enoja, hasta que cuando ya el cielo estaba oscuro Harry salió del despacho, fuera de este bajó su manga.

—Pero que... —parpadeo repetidamente viendo aquella herida tan inflamada y sangrante donde decía _"No debo decir mentiras"_

— _No duele... No duele... Hay problemas más importantes que esto... No duele..._ —lo escuchó pensar, tratando de autoconvencerse—. _Mione no dejará de molestar si se lo digo... Igual debe estar peleando con Ron, solo dirán que hable con Dumbledore y él estará ocupado ... No puedo permitirle a esa maldita perra saber que esto duele_...

—Harry-

 _—Si no me apuro me cruzaré con Snape y tampoco puedo darle la satisfacción a él de-_

—Tienes los ojos de tu Madre.

Algo raro había con eso, pues el recuerdo culminaba. No logró reconocer la voz, era siseante y aparentemente fastidiada, con cierto deje nervioso. Con un balde de agua fría fue recibido nuevamente en otro recuerdo desordenado sin dudas. Al alzar la vista se topó con un partido de Quidditch en una situación insoportable. Su atención de desvío a las criaturas con velo negro que aparecieron, conglomerándose en el lugar, la gente empezó a gritar y para cuando pudo entenderlo, tenía a Harry a un lado, inconsciente, caído de su escoba y con un dementor absorbiendo su alegría.

— ¿Qué pasó con el partido?

—No es tu culpa Harry... Los dementores no debieron estar ahí. —miro fijamente a la niña de cabello ridículamente alborotado, dientes pronunciados y aire preocupado—. Dumbledore está furioso por lo que paso, pero no hay manera de volver a jugar el partido.

—Pe-pero me caí, sé que-

—Cedric tomo la Snitch cuando Pasó —Frunció el entrecejo ante el Weasley, debía serlo, ese cabello era demasiado voluminoso y rojo—. Pero tienes razón, es injusto. Debemos hablar con Dumbledore para que se repita.

—Gano antes del accidente y Oliver ya lo dio por sentado. —explica uan muchacho con otro igual a su lado.

—Oye Harry... alguna vez tenía que pasar... no siempre vas a poder hacerlo... —el ánimo del otro gemelo no sirvo para nada. Harry se llevó las manos a la cara, sollozando.

—Y-yo lo arruine. —gimotea. Tom trato de tocarlo sin éxito alguno. Unos gritos lejanos se hicieron de escuchar, Harry se tapaba la cara y más impotentemente atemorizado no podía estar.

Similar a un cambio de escena se vio a sí mismo en una casa bastante pintoresca en el Valle de Godric, una vez había ido ahí y podía reconocerlo. Entro a la vivienda, encontrando pronto un cadáver en la entrada. Tragó grueso, no hacía falta ser un genio para notar que es James Potter, sus rasgos lo delatan. Un llanto infantil lo obligo a subir a toda prisa en esa dirección, una figura negra le bloqueaba la entrada, la atravesó y la escena lo dejo sin aliento.

—Po-por favor no le hagas nada y mátame a mí. — solloza en ruegos Lily Potter. Tom parpadeo repetidamente.

—Quítate de mi camino. —se preguntó si eso era humano. Su piel cetrina, nariz viperina y manos similares a grandes Arañas largas le hacían pensar que no. Los ojos rojos se le hicieron extraños.

—E-es un bebé, por favor, se lo supli-

 _— ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!_

— ¡HARRY!

Fue rápido, al segundo siguiente Lily hacia inerte en el suelo. Su expresión no vario, solo cayó una última lágrima del llanto desesperado. Tom soltó el aire acumulado, viendo al bebé que sigue sollozando — Ahora... Ve a reunirte con tus padres—. El tinte burlesco no pasó desapercibido, pero mucho menos lo paso esto que ocurrió.

Harry recibió la maldición de lleno, esta rebotó y aunque el niño cayó atrás con una sangrante herida en la frente, la espectral y oscura figura fue golpeada por su propio hechizo y cual polvo se desvaneció.

Despertó sobresaltado y más sudado que nunca en su maldita vida. Restregó sus ojos, sintiéndolos arder por la última mirada que había dirigido a ese mago de aspecto deforme. Miro el reloj que tenía, levantándose con la mayor torpeza de la vida, vistiéndose y corriendo fuera de su cuatro, la sala común y rezando porque Harry no estuviera esperándolo, aunque con treinta y cinco minutos de retraso, lo dudaba muchísimo.

...

—Tom Ryddle llegando tarde, nunca pensé que algo así pudiera ocurrir. —sus carcajadas lo enojaban bastante, no paraba de recalcar su retraso para la salida que tenían pactada.

— ¿Vamos a ir sí o no? —pregunta con mal humor ya crónico cuando se trata de Harry.

—Claro, claro, vamos... ¿Has ido a Hogsmade antes?

—No, aun si tuviera la autorización de ir, no hay nada interesante ahí. —afirma con porte altivo. Era extraño verlo sin su uniforme, en su lugar llevaba un pantalón negro bastante ajustado, una túnica negra y camisa blanca... Tampoco distaba de su vestimenta usual, pero se notaba la diferencia.

Harry no podía estar más informal. Apenas llevaba un pantalón hasta las rodillas, unas botas de piel de Dragon con muchas hebillas, camisa manga larga de color rojo y una chaqueta Muggle sin mangas, aparente fue el quién las arrancó a juzgar por los hilos que se ven. El cabello estaba en su usual trenza que apenas se mantiene como lo debería. Casi podía decirse que entre ambos son unos opuestos: Tom manifiesta una elegancia aristocrática que lo hace obtener todas las miradas, ahuyentando con su presencia pesada. Harry, por su lado, tenía un aire adorable por su poca estatura y edad, pareciendo el Hermano menor de Tom a decir verdad.

—Hombre, salir del palacio de vez en cuando tampoco está mal

—Emocionarme como el resto por ir a un simple pueblo es indecoroso. —repuso con indiferencia, miró de reojo a Harry que suspiró decepcionado.

—La curiosidad es una característica normal del ser Humano, Tom.

—Del humano mortal querrás decir.

—Yo soy "inmortal" y me pone curioso que seas tan... Aburrido. —Tom detuvo su andar, frunciendo el entrecejo.

— ¿Aburrido?

—Tienes apenas... catorce —siempre que hablan de su edad, Harry titubeaba, como si quisiera sacar bien una cuenta que lleva mentalmente—. Y no sientes curiosidad, alegría o siquiera alguna emoción más allá de la dominación de un mundo mágico que ya tiene suficientes problemas encima y sin resolver ni uno solo.

—Es la primera vez que te oigo quejarte con respecto al mundo mágicos.

—Que puedo decir, Hermione aún no ha empezado con sus quisquillosas medidas para ayudar. Ella sí que tenía ideas para futuro.

— ¿Her... mione?

—Una amiga mia, una de las primeras y mejores que he tenido. —asegura, el frío del ambiente apenas parece afectarlos.

—Ah.

—Pero como te decía... Ella hizo algunos orfanatos mágicos, respeto a cierta cantidad de criaturas mágicas que de momento me omitiré para evitarte un infarto de miocardio, separó en buena medida un mundo del otro, pero el loco de turno lo arruinó de manera que aun escapa a mi comprensión que debía evitarlo precisamente.

— ¿Alguna información vital que te estés guardando? —pregunta con interés y discreción.

—Si, en realidad sí, pero ya que no haces bien la pregunta fingiré que no la hiciste y me limitaré a esperar a que lo descubras tu solito... Guerra avisada no mata soldado.

—A menos que le den por la espalda cuando este descansando. —rebatió con tono frustrado. Harry se detuvo y extendió su mano.

—Debemos a ir a un lugar antes de comprar tu túnica de gala, nos aparecemos por allá.

—Sabes aparecerte también.

—No creerías que iríamos caminando o no sabría hacer algo como eso, menuda vergüenza. —afirma ofendido, Tom lo cogió de la mano y con una sensación ligeramente desagradable, desaparecieron del camino hacia Hogsmade para llegar a...

— ¿Que hacemos aquí...? —pregunta aturdido por el viaje. No ve sentido a estar en el callejón Diagon.

—Cuanto antes salgamos de los problemas bancarios mejor, no hay nada más odioso que eso, te lo aseguro—arregla sus lentes que se habían torcido, Tom se lo quedó mirando mientras caminaban al interior de Gringotts, apenas prestó atención a lo que Harry decía y para cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba frente a una bóveda—. Pareces distraído.

— ¿Tienes una bóveda aun si...?

—Está no es mia, es tuya—abrió ligeramente los ojos en señal de sorpresa—. Eres Heredero único de los Gaunt, para algo te pediste pincharte el dedo allá arriba, ya que Morfin Gaunt está muerto lo que Salazar había destinado a ellos sigue aquí, donde no lo pudieron despilfarrar por ni siquiera enterarse de que este fondo existía.

— ¿Conociste a mi familia?

—No personalmente y gracias a Merlín tu tampoco, eran desagradables —Tom se tragó la interrogativa de cómo era eso posible—. Vivían en pobreza extrema por los descuidos de sus antepasados... Salazar, aunque creía en la pureza de la sangre, también creía en la razón individual y ya que ninguno iba a usar este dinero de manera decente... Está aquí.

Tom observo casi maravillado la bóveda llena de brillantes y dorados galeones. Siempre había recibido el favor monetario de muchas familias, como la Malfoy, pero tener bienes propios era claramente mejor. Harry le entrego una bolsa de cuero de Dragon y metió lo que considero iba a necesitar de momento. Al salir, el duende le entrego la llave y comenzaron a caminar por el estrecho pasillo de piedra.

—A partir de ahora deberían llevarte notificaciones de tu cuenta y... ¿Tienes lechuza? —negó con la cabeza— ¿Sapo? ¿Gato? ¿Algo...? Ah, compraremos una mascota también.

— ¿Ahora a donde...? -la puerta de la bóveda que tenían enfrente era descomunal. El duende parecía estar sufriendo por abrirla—. ¿Es tuya?

—Una... tercera parte es tuya, pero si, es mia... —la colosal puerta se abrió—. Hechice este lugar para que se transfirieran mis anteriores ahorros, aunque como ves no hacía mucha falta. Hay una mezcla entre la herencia Potter y la herencia de Hogwarts aquí —La cantidad de oro era descomunal en esa bóveda, Tom miro a Harry de reojo, preguntándose porque no se vestía de otra manera teniendo tanto dinero—. En teoría el director puede sacar de aquí para cuestiones escolares y también para esos alumnos que no tienen la capacidad de pagar.

— ¿Es la bóveda del colegio?

—No, es de los fundadores en conjunto y ellos querían que se usara en caso de una emergencia. La bóveda del colegio la dejamos atrás hace unos minutos... Como sea, ahora podemos seguir con lo de gastar.

Harry lo arrastro por todo el Callejón Diagon, como si tuviera la esperanza de que se interesara en algo, aun si era lo más tonto y la esperanza albergaba que fuese algo tonto. Tom apenas había visto por el rabillo del ojo algunos libros de aspecto costoso y que, por su título, oscuros. Llegaron finalmente a la tienda de mascotas, donde Tom nuevamente se queda indiferente viendo al montón de animales, encontrándolos irritantes.

—Jo, ni siquiera los animales te gustan, me estoy empezando a preocupar.

—No hay ninguno que me guste para conservarlo. —podía estar con animales, pero para que fuera su pertenencia no llamaba su atención.

—Supongo que solo te gusta un animal... ¿Tiene algo de Albania? —la encargada y Tom los miraron extrañados, la mujer lo hizo más por sorpresa.

—Si, pero...

— ¡Bien! ¿Puedo verlo? —con inseguridad sacó de detrás de la caja una jaula de tamaño considerable, pues con sus dos manos apenas podía con ella. Tom observó con ojos brillantes al animal de gran proporción ahí encerrado —. Es bastante grande.

—Pensaba vendérselo a la botiqueria para que extrajeran su veneno, ha asesinado a todas las que compartían jaula con ella y-

— Me la llevo... _¿Te parece un nuevo hogar?_

 _—Eres un hablante._

 _—Dos de hecho..._ ¿Cuánto me dijo que costaba? —Harry se apartó junto a la encargada, que intentaba enterarse de lo que ocurría con Tom y la gran serpiente de escamas casi negras

 _—Ustedes..._

 _—Somos hablantes Parsel, herederos de Salazar Slytherin_ —se podía decir que saboreaba lo que conllevaba ese título _—. Por lo que no podrías esconder nada de mi si llega a ser el caso de que te vuelvas mí mascota._

 _—No soy una mascota, tan pronto pueda te voy a-_

 _—Tu veneno no lo matara, yo me encargue de ese asunto—_ afirma Harry con una sonrisa—. Ya pagué, a partir de ahora es tuya... No le cuentes a nadie, solo si se enteran o importa. A ver, pequeña... _Nagini_ —Tom arrugó con creces el entrecejo ¿Como supo que nombre le gustaría ponerle? —. _Debes obedecer y cuidar de tu señor, como la naturaleza te lo dicta... ¿O me equivoco?_

Con un siseo resentido la serpiente se trepo a los hombros de Tom, descansando allí e intentando mentalizarse su nuevo rol a la hora de seguir respirando. Una vez fuera de la tienda Harry tendió su mano y con un desbarajuste de tripas, aparecieron nuevamente en el nevado Hogsmade. Aunque ni era precisamente alucinante, el aura del lugar le gustaba igual que Hogwarts, putamente mágica, sin nada que la contaminada. Dio un largo respiro y Harry sonrió con expresión bastante feliz.

Compraron la túnica de gala, que contaba con colores plateados y verdes junto al negro para dar un curioso toque que a Tom le gusto, pero extrañó que Harry aprobara en su totalidad. El amo de la muerte parecía un poco reticente a lo que Slytherin es.

—Fue un día bonito... extrañaba esto como no te haces una idea. —asegura dando un trago a la cerveza de mantequilla que toma en las Tres Escobas.

— ¿Tu vida cambio mucho? —pregunta con cautela, una lista de preguntas hizo gala en su mente, así mismo, la manera de hacerlas sin correr el riesgo de ser ignoradas.

—para bien y gracias a Merlín, no me hubiera gustado mucho que después de tanto mi vida fuera igual a mis primeros diecisiete años.

—Ya veo... —paso el dedo por el borde de la jarra de cerveza. Podía ser gracioso que Harry fuese tan pequeño para su edad y Tom tan alto para su edad—. Tu dijiste una vez que tus padres son James y Lily...

—Así es.

—pero vivías con tus tíos.

—Aja.

— ¿Por qué te dejaron en un lugar así?

—Complica-

— ¿Quién los mato?

—Alguien que era "El-que-no-debe-ser-nomb"-

— ¿Por qué no podía decirse su nombre?

—Le tenían demasia-

— ¿Como esquivas una maldición asesina?

—Eso es impo-

— ¿Quién era Sirius Black para-

— ¡YA BASTA! —que perdiera los estribos fue extraño y familiar a la misma vez, la imagen era semejante a lo que vio en su sueño. Tom lo vio expectante—. Todo lo que preguntas se responde de una sola manera... Esforzarte en entenderlo todo tu solo como TANTO te fascina hacerlo y-

— ¿Quién es la mujer con cara de Sapo vistiendo de rosa?

—... Así que omítete esa clase de—Tom tironeó de Harry y le quitó el guante de media palma que llevaba, dejando a la vista una cicatriz que no costaba leer.

—Aun ahora sigue- ¡Harry!

Enojarlo debía ser el mayor logro en cuanto a él, pues nadie lograba hacerlo por más que se intentó. Alcanzarlo costó lo suyo, a pesar de sus piernas tan cortas era muy sencillo ir rápido aparentemente. Apenas toco su hombro Harry se giró y apenas levantando la varita Tom vio su mundo ponerse al revés y la sangre empezando a coagularse en su cabeza de forma casi dolorosa. Esto debía ser una señal a que puede hacer magia no verbal sin dificultad.

—Guarda silencio... No sé cómo te enteraste de eso y más vale que no hayas tocado el pensadero sin mi permiso—advirtió en un gemido siseo—. Aprende a que hay informaciones tan íntimas que no hay que preguntar y de hacerlo caerás de la gracia de las personas ¿Entendiste...? Bien. —Tom no cayó precisamente con suavidad, pero tampoco con brutalidad así que sintió tan solo un débil dolor. Reincorporarse y caminar a su lado no costó mucho tiempo.

—Saber quién era... o es la sapo nunca viene de mas ¿Qué es lo que te hacia? —Harry se notó vacilante, demasiado. Miró su mano de forma instintiva, suspirando tras unos segundos.

—Dolores Umbridge, detesta a los híbridos o criaturas mágicas en general. El puesto de trabajo siempre esta con una especie de maldición que los impide permanecer más de un año. Ella enseñaba, o creía que lo hacía, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Siempre fue mi materia predilecta hasta que ella la impartió con unos asquerosos e inútiles libros de texto. Ya que... había cierto rumor pululando en causa a la muerte de un estudiante, yo vi quien lo hizo y aunque lo acuse me tacharon de loco, a ella no le gustaba que anduviera diciendo esas cosas a viva voz, decían que eran mentira, acabé con su paciencia y los castigos siempre eran iguales...

— ¿Escribir "No debo decir mentiras"?

—Aja... Al principio sanaba, no se veía rastro a pesar del ardor... Estuve alrededor de... ¿Cinco meses? ¿seis? Asistiendo a castigos con ella, durante más de cinco horas... escribiendo... apenas podía... mover los dedos y... —de un momento a otro se había quedado ensimismado hablando en voz baja, Tom entrecerró los ojos —. Como sea, es una de las cosas que por suerte no ocurrirían aquí.

—A que se de-

—Insultó a una manada de centauros que la violaron por unos cuantos días y en estos momentos se está desangrando en algún lugar del Bosque londinense... Vaya que se excedió esta vez.

—Aun con esa información y siendo imparcial, no piensas enviarle ayuda.

—Cada uno paga por sus errores, el suyo es ir y atacar a una manada perfectamente tranquila y establecida de Centauros bajo la excusa de asesinar a un par de Muggles... Que de hecho asesino ella por excusa de inculparlos —dio unos cuantos toques a su mejilla—. Las muertes se marcan desde el nacimiento, la suya ya va a llegar, no puedo impedir el curso de la muerte. Salvar cualquier vida sería un desbalance, lo más que puedo hacer es informarlo casualmente a alguien para que acuda al rescate.

—Entiendo—Llegaron a Hogwarts espantosamente rápido—. ¿Esa "persona" mató...?

—Tom—lo interrumpió con voz severa—. Sabrás todo eso cuando se te sea posible. De mí no puedes obtener esa información, al menos no de manera adecuada y concisa como lo son los recuerdos. El pensadero lleva un buen tiempo a tu disposición para que veas cuanto gustes... avisándome antes claro está.

— ¿No te molesta?

—En lo absoluto. Mantener secretos así de grandes no es bueno. Así que, puedes-

—Tienes los ojos de tu madre.

Lo había dicho por impulso -aunque le avergüenza solo pensarlo-, quería saber si algo ocurría cuando esa frase es dicha, pues se repetía en dos recuerdos distintos en contextos distintos exceptuando al protagonista con tan miserable vivir que se pregunta como hace para lucir tan feliz y no querer hacer explotar o arrancar la vida de las personas. Se acercó cauteloso. Harry no se movió, totalmente estático en su lugar con la boca ligeramente abierta. No pasó nada, el menor caminó al castillo sin decir nada más.

Acabó pensativo en respecto a esto, fue a su sala común, dejó lo que compraron en su habitación, las ordeno y meditó si ir a la cámara de los secretos, Harry debió ir a "esconderse" ahí abajo. Cambiando su ropa salió de la sala común y camino con cautela por los solitarios pasillos que llevaban al baño femenino. Vio a Dumbledore vagando por el lugar, casi examinando que no hubiera nada escrito o secreto en la zona. Apenas lo vio alejarse lo suficiente corrió al interior e hizo abrir la entrada. Cerró apenas bajo unos cuantos escalones y siguió su camino con la calma de que nada iba a pasar una vez ahí... Algo así como estar en su territorio.

No entró a la habitación propiamente, apenas se quedó en el marco de la puerta viendo con suma impresión el estado en el que se encuentra. Todo está destruido, algunos objetos están quemados, levitando, llenándose de arañazos sin explicación. En una esquina estaba el artífice de todo y pudo fijarse de algo más en el suelo.

—Sirius... Sirius... No lo entiendo... Sirius... —Balbuceaba Harry en la esquina, con el cabello recortado de manera dispar y tirado por ahí—. Ayúdame... ayúdame... No lo... entiendo... Sirius por favor —solloza. Su magia estaba haciendo vibrar la habitación y volviendo el ambiente pesado para su persona.

Tuvo la intención de ir con él, descubrir en la práctica como consolar alguien, pero se adelantaron. De la sombra perpetua que hay se formó la ya reconocida silueta de la muerte, que con sus arrugados y feos brazos envuelve con delicadeza al muchacho afligido. Harry alza la mirada, tan ida que hacía creer que está en un trance y no entiende que quien lo abraza es la muerte y no lo que sea que pase por su cabeza.

—Tú me crees... ¿verdad? Sirius no me abandones tu también. —solloza.

—No lo hare, nunca. —Tom estuvo a nada de sufrir un ataque, esa voz la reconocía por el recuerdo de Harry, era la voz de ese Sirius con treinta años encima.

Tomó el rostro del ojiverde, limpiando unas cuantas lágrimas. Harry enterró su rostro en la negra tela que envuelve a la muerte y esta acaricia el cabello que lentamente se extiende y la magia blanca de Harry es "absorbida", llenando el lugar del frío de la muerte. Esta miró hacia la entrada, encontrando a Tom ahí de pie observando anonadado. Con un brusco movimiento de mano, Tom fue empujado y la entrada del lugar se cerró de un golpe.

—Genial... —Bufa con el mismo aire de confusión y fastidio de muchas veces que algo lo hace dudar.

Aunque extraño, al día siguiente Harry estaba tan campante como cualquier otro día, el cabello estaba igual de largo a como lo recordaba y todos habían visto. Habló con él aun sin mencionar ni una sola palabra del día anterior. Una especie de molestia, llamémoslo basilisco interno, fastidiaba a cada hora de lejanía del aun enigmático personaje. Era horroroso, no bastaba con sentir un resquemor de las emociones de Harry, sino que las suyas propias se encargaban de hacer desastres en su ser como el basilisco en su estómago.

Surgía regularmente cuando veía a Dumbledore tocarlo, que se acercaba demasiado; el trato cariñoso con los Gryffindor -sus padres, padrino y amigos de estos, menuda "coincidencia"-; la ayuda que brinda a Severus con sus rarezas de siempre a escondidas de todo... insoportable es la manera en la que denomina su situación, puesto que cualquier contacto entre Harry y alguien más lo pone de mal humor, así de simple. Su basilisco interno vivía golpeando sus intestinos y quería entender _¡¿POR QUE?!_

Por otro lado, Harry cumplió su promesa de enseñar cuanta cosa hubiera escondida en Hogwarts, algunas pocas como pasadizos se los sabia gracias a los Merodeadores, otras tantas no, como una habitación donde un maldito Cerberos vive como si nada, tuvo la ligera impresión de que escondía algo, sin embargo, no pregunto si esa sospecha era cierta. Faltaba solo la noche que corre para el tan esperado baile, donde apenas unos pocos se habían decidido a no ir, casi todo Hogwarts, en todos los años, estaban excitados por el asunto, pues nada similar había ocurrido jamás. Por su desgracia, tuvo que aceptar ir con Bellatrix -estuvo de manera muy literal, tras él preguntando lo mismo-. Y a la fecha ni idea de si Harry iría con alguien. Volviendo al meollo...

—Permíteme presentarte el espejo de Oesed, una de las tantas reliquias ocultas en Hogwarts. —narra con cierto sensacionalismo, Tom frunció el entrecejo observando el espejo de gran tamaño.

No sentía nada especial en él, pero Harry parecía emocionado por enseñárselo. Pensó que el ojiverde le mostraría algo más interesante esa noche, después de todo si él conocía los más grandes secretos del Castillo, como mínimo algo que valiera la pena ¿no? No un simple y algo sucio espejo.

—Es un simple espejo sucio ¿Qué tiene de especial? —interroga mosqueado. Harry ríe con suavidad y lo invita a acercarse más al espejo.

—Si ves tu reflejo, notaras que no es tan simple como eso —Tom acabó en pie frente al espejo junto a Harry, el ojiverde no se estaba reflejando y antes de preguntar la imagen ahí cambió.

Estaba él, cierto, pero no se parece, al menos no aun, es como verse a sí mismo mayor y aunque extraño, lo siente un tanto reconfortante. Lo extraño es que sonríe abrazando a alguien a su lado, pequeño y al cual hace pequeños y coquetos mimos mientras siguen mirando al frente, mirándolo a él. Frunció el entrecejo ¿Qué era eso?

—¿Que significa Oesed? —interroga desviando la mirada hacia Harry.

— _Deseo_ en español y escrito a la inversa. Veras, este espejo tiene la capacidad de enseñarte lo que más desea que ocurra, tu sueño más profundo y deseado. No importa que sea, el podrá mostrártelo —volvió su vista a la imagen, donde su reflejo continua con lo que hace, manteniéndose junto y sonriente con Harry... El cual no cambia—. Claro que todos ven algo distinto y yo no puedo ver lo que tú ves, sin embargo, puedes decirlo.

—Tengo la cabeza de Dumbledore agarrarse del cabello. —con aquello quería que la imagen cambiara, que no fuera aquella tan romántica y que aun cuando lo niegue, desea con todas sus ganas.

—Vaya, que sangriento...

— ¿Qué ves tú?

—Mi familia... Mis amigos, hijos, ahijados, compañeros e incluso los que se fueron —lleva una mano a su hombro, donde la de Sirius esta posada mientras sonríe con aire orgulloso. Remus, Arthur, Hermione, Ron, Molly, Tonks, Snape, Hedwig, McGonagall, Fred, George, Ginny... Albus... Scorpius... Draco... —. Todos a los que... deje atrás —sonríe con aire melancólico y su gesto tembló—. Y todos los que... me dejaron a mi atrás.

Tom guardo silencio, intentando adentrarse en su mente por medio de la Legeremancia, no lo logró del todo, apenas pudo ver un destello en la penumbra que es la mente de Harry, un destello que mostraba a algunas personas. Un hombre alto de cabello lacio y negro con ojos claros; un hombre con cicatrices en el rostro, cabello castaño con destellos platinos; una mujer de cabello castaño muy guapa junto a un hombre de cabello rojo, similar a los Weasley.

Todos ellos estaban sonriendo con calidez, pensar que apenas es una mínima parte de a los que Harry extraña lo hizo reflexionar que sin dudas tuvo una vida llena de gente que lo quería, que pudo ganarse su aprecio y por ello esta afianzada al amor que Harry tiene para ofrecer. Entre el pequeño agujero, apareció una lechuza de plumas blancas, hermosa y que dio mordidas a su dedo y regreso por donde vino.

—Aprovechar estos momentos para atacar mi mente es muy cruel Tom —anulo el hechizo para volver a la realidad—. Yo no lo hago, tengo respeto por tu privacidad.

— ¿Como en el bosque prohibido?

—La idea es que tú también lo hicieras, no que te ofendieras de esa manera.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que lo iba a saber?

—Pensé que lo querrías, estuviste receloso a la vez que curioso, asumí que aprovecharías ese instante para hacer lo mismo—hubo un prologado silencio entre los dos—. Sabes... La buena voluntad y espíritu de las personas se refleja aquí—comento de repente, Tom lo observó curioso—. Si lo que más deseas es dinero o poder y se refleja... Tienes un alma vacía y carente de cualquier respeto y dignidad humana. Pero si lo que ves es algo tan simple como lo es desear un juguete de la infancia, un lugar, una persona... Quiere decir que a pesar de todo eres capaz de albergar y dar amor.

—Que creas que el amor es más fuerte que nada es demasiado ingenuo...

—Es un arma de doble filo cuando se quiere si te interesa mi opinión y te complace más —acoto para hacerlo callar de manera no tan brusca—. Tengo entendido que viste la muerte de mis padres... —Tom guardó silencio—. James y Lily Potter, asesinados por el señor oscuro una noche y para sorpresa de todo el mundo, el hijo de estos con tan solo un año evitó la muerte y libro al mundo de más muerte... Me llamaron a menudo "El niño que sobrevivió"

—No me sorprende.

—lo que te sorprende es que lo hiciera ¿No? —Arrugó levemente la nariz y Harry dio una sonrisa amarga—. Mi madre me salvó, su sacrificio por mi lo hizo ... Literalmente "amor" es lo que evito que el Avada Kedavra acabara conmigo, me protegió por mis diecisiete años sin magia...

—Eso... es... —no sabía cómo asimilar eso, se le antoja inverosímil.

—La defensa más grande que tuve y por la cual me alce sobre quien trato de eliminarme, a mis seres queridos y al mundo mágico que es mi hogar... Fue el amor, fue mi capacidad de tenerlo, darlo y sentirlo como mi oponente no podía—Hubo un breve instante de silencio en el que Tom tuvo una repentina inquietud y que hasta la fecha no se había formulado del todo, Harry lo notó, pues abrió la boca nuevamente—. ¿Tienes algún nombre? Sé que "Tom Ryddle" no te agrada.

—Lo tengo—respondió escueto. Harry espero a que lo dijera—. Decidí llamarme Voldemort.

—Ya veo...

Caminando por los oscuros pasillos, con la sombra de los copos de nieve reflejándose Tom tuvo la impresión de Harry esperaba algo, pero no decía absolutamente nada. Se relamió los labios nuevamente y con la pregunta bien formulada en su cabeza abrió la boca, decidido a obtener una respuesta.

— ¿Como se llamaba el Señor Oscuro que enfrentaste? Ese que asesinó a tus padres. —Harry se detuvo y giró lentamente, con una triste y herida sonrisa.

—Se llamaba Lord Voldemort... —El corazón de Tom se detuvo, olvidando su deber de bombear sangre—. Asesino a mis padres... a Cedric Diggory... a Mi padrino, Sirius; Lupin y su esposa Tonks, su hijo es mi ahijado y tiene la desgracia de vivir sin sus padres, asesino a Severus Snape por traidor... Voldemort hizo tantas cosas.

Tom no hallaba la manera de hablar, incrédulo por lo que Harry acaba de contarle y uniendo los inviables puntos en algún que otro recuerdo, mas que todo a las menciones de un _Él_ siempre sin explicación— Me estas mintiendo, es... es imposible que yo...—Negó rotundamente, si bien es posible que fuera capaz de matar a quien se le opusieran, no lo haría contra gente que se mostraba de acuerdo con él y... ¿Como asesinar a un niño de un año? Aunque fuese mestizo, hicieran lo que hicieran sus padres... Se siente incapaz de hacerlo, más aún si este es un mago. Además ¿Por qué no parece él sino una...?

—Es muy posible. Te explicare que es lo que ahora es diferentes a lo viví. Fuiste un Lord muy temido, más de lo que fue Gellert Grindelwald y fueron más de dieciocho años de guerra mágica. Si lo que te preocupa es tu apariencia, espera un poco más, hasta tu cumpleaños, estés listo o no.

—Si es así... Hipotéticamente hablando... ¿Por qué no me odias? Intentar matarme o lo que sea para que no haga esa clase de desas—Harry acarició la mejilla de Tom, cuyo rostro estaba tenso por lo mal que le sentó saber la verdad.

—Porque sé que hay una manera de evitar todo eso, de evitar que incluso tú te destruyas... La muerte no siempre será la solución, ni siquiera lo es en circunstancias parecidas... Porque ella es la mejor de las amigas y te recibirá siempre con un abrazo. Sé que podrás entenderlo... La muerte no es la enemiga, sino la vida, que te obliga a hacer cosas estúpidas si no tienes a alguien que te cuide. —las caricias lo amansaron, observando con ojos perdidos a Harry que sonríe con dulzura. Estaban frente a la sala común de Slytherin y siendo tan tarde nadie vio cuando lo jalo con él al interior de la misma.

Lo aferró con tanta fuerza que pensó que lo rompería, eso sin posibilidad alguna de lograrse en realidad. Harry era tan pequeño entre sus brazos, en los brazos de cualquiera que ahora tenía afecto por él que temía que lo lastimara, que sufriera más.

Sabe que no es un niño, al menos no imparcialmente, que este contacto no es anómalo in embargo, su cuerpo no lo evidencia por los temblores que lo invaden, que siente en cada palmo de piel. Juega con el cabello negro alborotado, no es completamente liso, sino una especie de rizo sin culminar y por ello se puede enredar plácidamente los dedos ahí.

— ¿Tom? —interroga confuso por la inactividad del más alto, después de todo, no le costaba en lo más mínimo captar sus intenciones en ese instante y no iba a negarlo.

—Eres más poderoso de lo que cualquiera llegara a ser alguna vez... Y... No piensas en vengarte ahora por lo que hice...

—No lo has hecho-

—Aun si es otra línea temporal lo hice, arruine al mundo mágico y aun así solo pretendes que sea feliz...

Revoloteando por su mente hizo aparición la imagen que vio en el espejo de Oesed, entendiendo que es lo que venía en ella. Quería cuidar a Harry, mantenerlo a su lado y evitar que todo lo visto en las memorias del Señor de la muerte ocurrieran. Un repentino impulso lo llevó a tomarlo de la cara y besarlo, metiendo los dedos en las hebras color petróleo. Harry no se separó, tan solo permaneció con las manos en el rostro de Tom hasta que este decidió separarse.

—Puedes ser muy tierno cuando quieres —acotó tranquilo—. Mañana es el baile, espero que lo disfrutes.

Al despedirse salió de la sala Común, dejando a Tom solo en su interior. Rondó por los pasillos para dirigirse a la habitación que tiene asignada, no tenía demasiadas ganas de ir a la cámara secreta, podía preparar el "regalo" de Tom mañana o un día antes, después de todo estaba seguro de que lo molestaría bastante —Sirius eres alto, encorbate antes de que alguien crea que es raro ver cuatro pares de pies rondando por ahí—. Vio la capa de invisibilidad respingar y luego encogerse, cubriendo en su totalidad. Quizás debía castigarlos, pero tampoco estaban haciendo nada malo... Aun. Se decidió finalmente y dado que pasaba por uno de los pequeños jardines del colegio, acostarse en el bosque prohibido, en su forma animaga los centauros de mostraban de lo más tranquilos y complacidos.

—Tienes los ojos de tu madre... —paró en seco.

* * *

La emoción por el baile podía respirarse, todos hablaban de eso, Tom por su parte tenía en mente lo ocurrido por la nove, lo que hizo, vio y ahora sabe. La curiosidad lo tenía mal, puesto que quería entender que lo llevó a perderse de esa manera en otra "dimensión", que clase de magia fue capaz de usar para cambiar su apariencia y, sobre todo, ver con exactitud lo que hizo y cambiarlo, que fuera como sus valores morales actuales se lo dictaban. Evidentemente no había dicho en lo absoluto a sus seguidores, algunas veces actuaban raro al más mínimo indicio de un cambio de decisión.

Cambiando de tema, Harry no había aparecido en todo el día, pensó en ir a buscarlo, pero se hizo la hora cuando por fin se decidió y debía resaltar como siempre lo ha hecho necesitaba un mínimo de tiempo... Y orar porque Bellatrix se comportara, igual la dejaría por ahí pasada la euforia de la entrada. La ropa de cierta manera lo hacía ver más adulto... No eran delirios de grandeza, se veía extrañamente mayor, siempre lo parecía por su estatura y rasgos, pero en este momento es casi exagerado. Bellatrix tenía una túnica negra con algunos bordados plateados con forma de serpientes, nada raro si lo envío su madre.

El esquema mental que formulo no estuvo errado. James y Lily, Sirius y Remus, Lucius y Severus -debía preguntar más al respecto-. Narcisa con Lestrange... El que seguía igual era Harry, desaparecido por completo. El gran comedor nunca estuvo tan perfectamente decorado, más gente que nunca cuchicheando entre sí. Tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con Charlus Potter y Abraxas Malfoy... O de intimidarlos un poco que viene a ser lo mismo. Dumbledore iba saludando a todo el mundo y dando estrechones discretos por ahí y por allá, en todo momento parecía rehuirlo y esto no podía alegrar más la situación. Cuando la comida iba a iniciar al comedor entró un personaje que causó un momentáneo silencio.

— ¿Ese no es...? —James murmuró por lo bajo, sorprendido y curioso.

—No, no puede serlo. —respondió Lily de igual forma.

—Igual se parece demasiado. —susurra Sirius.

— ¿Pasa algo? Parece que han visto a un dementor.

Frente a ellos, tan sonriente como es la costumbre se encuentra Harry, solo que... Hasta cierto punto no parece él, al menos no lo conocen. Le echa unos veinte años, rasgos marcados como la barbilla apenas cuadrada, los ojos no tan grandes, nariz perfilada y cuerpo más robusto aun sin ser muy alto. Daba un aire más misterioso del usual, con su magia vibrante y pura realzando cualquier detalle en él. En su cuello había una gargantilla negra y un collar largo con el emblema de Hogwarts pendiendo, un arete de plata, ropa en tonos negros, rojos y dorados que en cierta forma hacen pensar en Gryffindor.

—Buenas noches profesor. —saludo antes que ninguno, habiendo logrado salir del encanto que produjo la vista.

—Buenas noches, es una fiesta, puedes tutearme sin problema... —sus manos iban enguantadas y su cabello largo en una trenza sobre su hombro derecho.

— Mi hijo me había mencionado sobre un nuevo profesor de Defensas contra las artes oscuras... Uno competente, sin embargo, también-

—Tome una poción envejecedora para esta noche señor Malfoy, también es un gusto conocerlo— forzó ligeramente el gesto y Abraxas dio un cabecero.

—Vaya... Realmente debes ser de nuestra familia—Charlus, igual que su descendientes y Harry tenía un cabello ridículamente desordenado que no se permitió domar por una simple fiesta—. Podría decir que eres mi hermano y cualquiera se lo creería.

—Dirían que hay suficientes Potter para una vida. —ríe.

La cena dio comienzo y fue el festín más grande que han tenido hasta la fecha. La capacidad de devorar se bio casi nula en comparación q la comida que había. Una vez terminada la comida y como si esta dividiera rápido las mesas fueron apartadas y el baile dio comienzo. Bailo con Bellatrix y vio a Harry con McGonagall, le gustaría saber porque él le tenía tanto cariño a esa mujer -A quien no le quita para nada el mérito de bruja poderosa y capaz-. También con Dumbledore que realmente lo había jalado con disimulo, la esposa de Charlus e incluso con Lily Evans... Por algún motivo pensó que a él los bailes no le iban demasiado, siendo lo contrario a juzgar por lo divertido que esta.

— ¿e-estas bien? —pregunto James a Lily que aparentemente estaba en las nebulosas, muy muy lejos de Hogwarts.

—Si, solo que... Ufff... ¿Puedo tener un hijo que se vuelva así se grande?

— ¿¡Tom!? —Lucius miró con sorpresa que a este se le saliera por la nariz la cerveza de mantequilla.

—Si supiera que es así... —Se limpió con discreción.

— ¿Bailamos? —Harry estaba apenas despeinado -más de lo usual quiero decir-.

—Si.

En la pista de baile sintió alguien taladrando su nueva con la mirada, decidió ignorarlo sin más — ¿Quieres mi mano en tu cintura, Tom? —Pregunta en tono coqueto que concuerda con su apariencia actual. El leve fruncimiento de dejo fue una negación muy obvia, pues Harry colocó su mano en el hombro de Tom y este en la cintura del ojiverde.

Se volvieron la pareja central del inmediato, no se veía tan dispar por la ya mencionada madurez en el aspecto de Tom, su tamaño apenas debía de diferenciar en un centímetro.

— ¿Te diviertes?

—Puede decirse que sí.

—Jo, no importa lo que haga, a menos que sea torturar mestizos no te diviertes con nada.

—Me divierto contigo, aunque me cuesta creer que te gusten estas cosas. —lo alza por la cintura un momento.

—No son mi actividad favorita si es con gente desconocida que no hay nadir con quien hablar o hacer tonterías... Aquí conozco a todos o los conoceré.

—Ah... Claro...

—Cuando me obligaban a ir, Ginny tardaba horas en sacarme de la casa, era realmente gracioso porque mis hijos no querían que me fuera y se volvía una pelea de deseos.

— ¿Ginny era tu...:?

—Esposa, si, madre de mis tres hijos—Tom lo pisó, realmente sin querer, Harry no dijo nada con respecto a eso—. Era muy bonito, cabello pelirrojo, ojos azules... Me hizo cuñado de mi mejor amigo y concuñado de mi mejor amiga...

—Para ser tu esposa, no hablas con el cariño típico.

—La quise, pero no llegue a amarla del todo, era un sentimiento muy extraño y-

Tom perdió la atención por un momento, con algo muy fugaz y que sentía venia por estar en contacto con Harry.

— _Está bien... Está bien..._

 _—N-no lo está y... Lo siento... —el gimoteo lastimero, Harry abrazando a la mujer de brillante cabello pelirrojo que lo consuela._

 _— ¿Qué es lo que sientes...? Dime que te ocurre..._

 _—Escomo... si él estuviera qui otra vez como en quinto año, que acosándome y-y no me deja en paz, pe-pero no lo veo, no lo oigo solo es... como si me tocara..._

— ¿Tom?

—Eh... Na-nada... ¿Seguiste casado con ella? —volvió a alzarlo por la cintura.

—Por supuesto que sí. Ella lo sabía, simplemente fuimos unos... Amigos excesivamente cercanos y de manera sorprendente todos mis hijo lo entendieron, Albus por sobre todos... Ese niño se parecía demasiado a mí.

—Algo así como tu con James. —ironizo.

—De tal palo, tal astilla—la canción culminó y ambos se hicieron una pequeña reverencia—Aun no te vayas, puede que te guste.

Tom frunció levemente el entrecejo, odiaba que pudiera saber que pensaba hacer. Fue a su mesa a tomar algo y seguir hablando con los Malfoy y Potter, que están increíblemente tranquilos uno con el otro esa noche, cosa que antes parecía del todo imposible... solo esperaba que las manías Potter no fueran contagiosas.

Mira que dejar como si nada que se manche una línea sanguínea si el heredero único así lo quiere...

Llegado el momento en que la música se hizo un poco más caótica por las sensaciones que provocaba, logro hacerse paso por ver a quién se encontraba frente a la banda de pocos integrantes con extraños instrumentos, similares a los que usan los _Muggles_.

 _Tus recuerdos están  
En tinieblas  
Desvaneciéndose...  
Fuiste sin dirección,  
En un tormento  
de oscuridad_

Su voz es más grave de lo usual por el crecimiento, susurrante, quizás por no tener una buena afinación o no estar acostumbrado a cantar. Tom que estaba hasta el frente la multitud esperando el momento alto, lo miraba fijamente

 _De este juego has osado escaparte  
Y un laberinto sin salida encontraste  
Más en la noche oscura, regresarás_

 _Haré que olvides todo  
No necesito de  
Un beso sin pasión.  
fielmente, tus órdenes seguiré  
Hasta tu alma al fin tener_

Si sonríe a Tom o no, es un misterio, pero el muchacho había acabado completamente ruborizado, el ritmo frenético ye levado ayudo a que la voz de fuerte de Harry se hiciera más atrayente, al menos para él.

 _El eco resonó  
en tus dedos y todo desgarró  
El esmalte será lo que a tus dedos  
Destruirá_

 _Adentrado por completo en un abismo  
Aferrándote a recuerdos olvidados_

Imaginaba que quería darle un mensaje, la multitud a sus espaldas saltaba y chillaba, algo típico que se vería en un concierto de música de esta clase de géneros que no conoce.

 _Sumergido en fragmentos,  
Te destrozarás_

 _Por siempre estaremos  
Atrapados tú y yo  
En esta aflicción.  
Y Junto a ti, por siempre estaré  
Hasta tu alma al fin tener_

— _No me molestaría..._ —pensó de manera distraída. Porque él quería lo mismo, hacerlo incluso antes... Quedarse con el alma de Harry antes que cualquier otro y decir que es su propiedad, como lo es sin que nadie pueda rebatirlo.

 _Haré que olvides todo  
No necesito de  
Un beso sin pasión.  
Mi lealtad, con una frase será  
Yo solo diré: **"YES MY LORD!"**_

Tuvo una especie de palpito, miró su palma, donde la marca en forma de ciervo resaltaba, la sentía arder; llevó la mano a su pecho hecha puño, con sus ojos en un refulgente rojo carmesí, conectando con el verde asesino de Harry que sonreía de manera entre altera y burlona. En el salón había una explosión de brillantes colores para hacer un efecto dramático seguramente.

 _Lo que usted ordene  
Lo seguiré otra vez  
Aun sin regresar  
Y Junto a ti, por siempre estaré  
Hasta tu alma al fin tener_

Harry se despidió, notablemente agotado por aquel impulso de adrenalina. Tom lo siguió pronto mientras la banda volvía a lo suyo y la multitud seguía con aquella emoción. Lo sorprendió apenas que Lucius y Severus estuvieran metidos en ese tumulto, eso sí, Lucius no perdió la oportunidad y jaló al _Principe mestizo_ para plantarle un beso sin que nadie tuviera el tiempo de notarlo.

— ¿te gusto? —preguntó con nerviosa sonrisa y expresión cansada.

—si... No me imagine que cantaras.

—En realidad no, Ginny me obligo a hacerlo para no-sé-que-cosa y ni siquiera lo hice bien, soy un desastre con las notas altas —admitió con cierto bochorno, vio por un momento a la muchedumbre, emocionada y muy despierta—. Aunque... Feliz navidad, Tom. —sonrió ladeado.

—Feliz Navidad... —murmuro bajo, incómodo.

—Mi regalo ya está en tu habitación, yo me voy ya... No creo aguantar mucho, estar con un cuerpo más grande luego de tanto tiempo es agotador. —despidió sin más.

Tom con la curiosidad a flote casi corrió a su habitación, encontrando sobre la cama a Nagini examinando una caja envuelta en papel opaco y negro, teniendo un pequeño listón plateado. Dejando la túnica en una silla se sentó en la cama, abriendo con cuidado el papel y la caja.

Tomó el contenido entre sus manos, con una pequeña nota pegada.

 _Algunas veces debes analizar bien lo que ves, quién sabe, quizás haya alguna pista que te ayude o ilumine en un futuro, el subconsciente hace unas predicciones excelentes de vez en cuando._

 ** _H.P_**

— ¿Pistas...? Que pistas voy a sacar a que me estas haciendo delirar y perderme de i objetivo principal. —suspiro frustrado, lo que tenía era un espejo, donde tenía la misma imagen que vio la noche antepasada.

Harry sonreía, él lo abrazaba y daba besos traviesos en el cuello y mejilla derecha. Entrecerró los ojos para luego fijarse de que su reflejo, mayor que él, alzaba algo y lo enseñaba con alargada sonrisa. Era un dije con la forma de las reliquias de la muerte.

Lo dejo a un lado, decidido a interpretar que quería significar aquello, pues mucho sentido no tenía. Una especie de resquemor en el pecho lo puso inquieto, pero decidió ignorarlo para seguir rebanándose los sesos con respecto al espejo.

* * *

 _Se hizo atrás de inmediato, escuchando el par de hechizos y como estos chocaron violentamente. Anonadado por lo que veía apenas podía pensar en las preguntas que surgen por lo que ocurre. Ve fantasmas salir, instruyendo al muchacho que apenas puede mantener el hechizo para enfrentar al señor oscuro de ojos ansiosos por dar muerte. Cuando finalmente lo rompió, Harry corrió y tomo a Cedric, escondiéndose de inmediato._

 _—No te puedes esconder por siempre Potter... vamos ven aquí y permíteme llevarte con tus padres...—Tom tuvo un severo ataque se escalofríos. Ese era su futuro, así seria recordado por todos los que dijeran su nombre y no podía evitar sentir una especie de repulsión auto acreditada_

 _Harry podía tener catorce años en ese recuerdo, pero no era más que un niño inmiscuido en una batalla que no debería de librar. Su llanto por la desesperación, teniendo el cuerpo del muchacho Hufflepuff no hace más que ablandar su corazón siempre rígido. Puede escuchar sus pensamientos desordenados y asustados por ser alcanzado por alguna de las maldiciones que están siendo lanzadas en su contra._

 _— ¿Por qué...? No... esto no... Yo no quiero esto... —aprieta los puños, Después de unos segundos Harry logra tomar el traslado y regresa a los terrenos del colegio, aunque Tom se vio a sí mismo en un lugar muy extraño, una sala de piedra con un arco en el medio, era de roca y tenía un velo oscuro y translúcido._

 _—Si nos das la profecía te permitiremos salir de aquí. —Arrug_ ó _el entrecejo por Lucius._

 _— ¿Como sé que lo harán?_

 _La discusión se prolongó y volvió una pelea con gente que conocía y varios otros que no. Vio a Remus, con aspecto bastante precario, algunos estudiantes de Slytherin entre los "Mortifagos", ya adultos. Harry intento escapar, la esfera con la profecía se rompió y tomo provecho para escucharla con atención y aunque todos se mataban a su alrededor permaneció pensando en_ _lo que aquellas palabras debían significar, lo poco debió estar para hacer caso a una-_

 _La vibración de su entorno lo hizo girar la mirada, Bellatrix y Sirius se enfrentaban y en menos de un segundo la maldición asesina golpeo a Sirius en el pecho, escandalizado miró a Harry que con una expresión de confusión observa como Sirius cae al velo en el centro del lugar. Tras el convencimiento de Lupin, su grito se hizo sonar con toda su fuerza, el dolor que significaba lo que acababa de pasar._

 _— ¡Yo mate a Sirius Black!~_

Aquella mofa hizo eco hasta que Tom despertó, jadeando y con una mano en la cara—parece que tuviste un mal sueño—. Dio un largo y espantado chillido, cayendo de la cama con Nagini incluida. Harry se rio, sentado en la cama y con el cabello suelto.

— ¿¡Que haces en mi habitación!? —chilla en respuesta a la risita del pelinegro.

—Venia a buscarte, tenemos el tiempo un tanto justo—responde levantándose. Vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca con unos cuantos botones abiertos, mostrando cicatrices en su pecho—. Anda, que es enserio.

— ¿Vamos a algún lado? —preguntó malhumorado, sin avergonzarse de cambiarse frente a él.

—A cumplir mi promesa, además, ya es tiempo de que los conozcas.

Nagini trepó por el hombro de Tom y este no hizo más que seguir a Harry por los pasillo del madrugador castillo. Habría dormido alrededor de tres horas como mucho, tenía un ojo prácticamente cerrado y veía borroso por las ganas de seguir descansado. Cuando llegaron frente a una gárgola disimulo el bostezo.

—Lamento que sea tan temprano, solo que, de no ser así, sería muy odioso dar explicaciones. —comenta en voz baja, subiendo por la escalera que fue revelada.

—Bellatrix mató a Sirius ¿Eh? —de estar menos adormilado habría preguntado con una milésima de tacto. Harry lo miró un instante.

—Si, por culpa mia, pero no es algo de lo que tengamos que hablar ahora—pasaron de largo por el despacho de Dumbledore, Tom comenzó a captar la extrañeza de la situación. Harry sacó su varita, la que no era de Sauco y dibujó un extraño emblema con destellos y finalmente, la pared de roca se abrió—. Adelante.

Con la boca abierta subió las escaleras faltantes y llegó a una amplia sala. Tenía un gran librero a un lado, sofás de color Vinotinto, alfombras y lámparas, la luz de la madrugada no entraba a pesar de tener ventana. La pared más grande tenía un extensísimo cuadro que reflejaba lo que había realmente en la habitación y en él, cuatro personas hablaban.

—Oh... Tenemos un invitado extra hoy.

—Ojalá estuviéramos fuera de esto, así podría usar los galeones que gane con la apuesta.

—Guarda silencio.

—Pobrecillo, lo están asustando...

—Tom, permíteme presentarte a los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts: Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin y Godric Gryffindor.

La mejor palabra para describirlo es _aturdido_ , no pensó que _realmente_ existiera dicho cuadro, era escalofriante de cierta manera. Dio unos pasos cautelosos, Harry a su lado se mantenía sonriente. Salazar, que tenía un largo cabello negro miró a Tom con desdén.

— ¿Se supone que este es mi heredero? Gracias al cielo existes, Harry, que desgracia si este fuera el último eslabón —Tom formó una gélida expresión, Harry se mordio el labio, ligeramente nervioso—. No obstante que carece de pureza... _No resalta nada de lo que mi legado significa._

— ¿ _Tu legado? No son más que unos vagabundos asquerosos que despilfarraron tu dinero y deshonraron tu nombre, a diferencia de ellos tengo un ser propio y no necesito ser tu descendiente para ganar grandeza, tengo muchos medios para abrirme paso por este mundo y dominarlo si eso quiero._

—Oh por el amor a Merlín ya empezamos con los sonidos raros. —refunfuña Godric, un hombre de cabello alborotado y rojizo, con brillantes ojos verdes.

— ¿Contento, Salazar? —preguntó Harry que había cubierto sus ojos con una mano.

—Considerando que es un niño, si, está bien. No te ofendas mocoso, debía cerciorarme de que no me estaban vendiendo humo. —miró mal a Harry que rió nervioso. Tom, aun así, seguía con indignada expresión

—Uh~ Tu y Godric parecen un par de críos, peleándose por un heredero y luego espantándolos ¿Pueden estarse tranquilos un rato? —preguntó Rowena, de cabello negro y ojos dorados.

—No es mi culpa que Salazar tenga sus aires de grandeza solo por la "Sangre pura", a mi no puede importarme menos siempre que seas valiente y de caballeroso corazón.

— Estuvimos esperándote, Harry nos ha hablado de ti. —comenta Helga, era la más baja de todos, con cabello castaños y ojos azules brillantes.

—Un gusto conocerlos. —dice con sequedad, Harry negó con la cabeza

—Si, es igualito a Salazar. —este abrió los ojos con ofensa y luego los entrecerró, calculadores y amenazantes ojos rojos. Tom ladeó la cabeza.

—Ustedes... tienen los ojos de sus casas contrarias. —acotó y la atención se posó en él. Harry tomó asiento e hizo aparecer un té caliente.

—Por supuesto que sí, he tenido mis razones para hacerlo... Muy distintas a las de esos dos antes de que preguntes al respecto. —Godric adquirió un tono rojísimo en sus mejillas, Salazar por su parte, sonrió ladino y cruzando la piernas. Tom había tomado lugar también, viendo la discusión que formaba y luego viendo a Harry.

—Te parece a ellos, es como si fueras el hijo de ambos. —el té casi se escapa por la nariz del amo de la muerte.

—Ojalá y no, tiene demasiado de este idiota. —Salazar evitó una taza que había sido lanzada por Godric.

— ¡Idiota el que pone un basilisco bajo el colegio con miles de estudiantes!

—Es una medida de protección, a estas alturas de nuestra existencias deberías haberlo entendido.

—Claaaaro ¿No encontraste un dragón y te gusto más un basilisco?

—Es una linda basilisco, sus ojos son encantadores. —burla.

— ¿siempre son así?

—Este cuadro se hizo en su juventud, era menos serios en ese momento así que... si, siempre lo son. Siguen siendo sabios, puedes preguntar lo que quieres y es posible que te lo respondan. Aunque Godric suele ser quien más discute con Salazar.

— ¿Algo en espe...? Está bien, ya no preguntó. —Harry hizo una mueca pícara, revelando la respuesta.

— ¿ya le has dicho, Harry? —preguntó Rowena y este negó con la cabeza—. Oh... ¿Cuan...?

—En su cumpleaños, dentro de unos pocos días, aquí...

—Vaya... Harry, recuerda que-

—Ya lo sé Salazar, que luzca más joven no quiere decir que haya olvidado. —la mirada fría que le dirigió podía rivalizar con la del fundador. Tom carraspeó.

—quiero preguntar algo.

—Bien, puedes preguntar lo que gustes.

— ¿Qué hago para ser Inmortal?

Harry se ahogo con su té, Tom no varió la determinada y helada expresión. Salazar y Godric se vieron entre los dos mientras Helga se echaba aire con una mano, Rowena negaba con la cabeza—debe existir una manera aparte de la piedra Filosofal de Nicolás Flamel y... —. Salazar dio un golpe a la mesa.

—No existe forma de-

—Y también quiero saber si es capaz un alma de mezclarse con otra, más allá de un pacto de fidelidad al punto de saber y hurgar en su esencia sin ninguna...

—Tom.

—...Dificultad, ver todo lo que ha pasado como si estuviera ahí...

— ¡Tom!

—... y a sí mismo apropiarse de las propiedades mágicas que pueda tener el otro indi-

— ¡SILENCIO!

Los fundadores dentro de su cuadro estuvieron a nada de caer al suelo. La mirada de Harry atravesaba la penumbra formada por su regaño a Tom que lo miro desafiante y su magia haciendo desastres en el lugar. Salazar se aclaro la garganta, acomodando un mechón de cabello.

—No hay forma de hacer eso Tom. Lo único similar es... Insertar parte de tu alma en esa otra persona para que se mezclen y creen una conexión casi incapaz de romperse, por lo demás...

— ¿Cómo desprendo un pedazo de mi alma para hacer es-? —Harry lo abofeteó, el otro apenas abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—eres un... —no terminó la frase, tan solo salió del lugar. Tom sobaba su mejilla con una mano.

—Es muy difícil enojarlo, tiene sus puntos sensibles. —murmura Helga con incomodidad.

—Nosotros sabemos lo que pasa, él no... debería tener más paciencia. —opina Salazar.

— ¿Has visto los recuerdos de Harry, Tom? —pregunta Godric, Tom se acercó al cuadro.

—Si, muchos, la mayoría han sido malos y que él no sabe que he visto ¿Por qué?

—Nada... Tan solo... Intenta aguardar a tu cumpleaños, nosotros tenemos muchas cosas que decirte, aparte de las que Harry dirá. Hasta entonces... Trata de hacer lo que te ha pedido.

— ¿Me ha pedido algo?

— _El amo es un tanto lento con esa clase de tema. Si no es magia explicita, no lo entenderá._ —miró mal a Nagini. Salazar negó con la cabeza y Godric se revolvió el desordenado cabello.

—Vamos, que te ha pedido algo desde que llegó. Si no te has dado cuenta, hazlo, rápido.

Tom resopló inconforme.

 **...**

— ¿Profesor Potter? —Harry se sobresalto por escuchar la voz de Dumbledore.

—Oh... buenos días profesor, tuve que hacer algo, nada importante y lamento la irrupción a su oficina. —comenta con inocente sonrisa, que era tierna a pesar de su apariencia actual.

—ya veo...

—si me disculpa, debo sa-

—quisiera hablar con usted un momento, es sobre el Joven Ryddle.

— ¿Qué pasa con él?

—He visto que ha estado muy unido a usted y quería saber si ha notado alguna... Mala tendencia en él.

—para nada, es un niño brillante. —aseguró con tranquilidad.

— ¿Enserio? ¿No ha intentado pedirle que le enseñe artes oscuras?

—No veo lo malo a la petición, solo es **_magia_** que en algún momento se encontrara. Ahora, si me disculpa... —Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento.

—Harry—llamo de repente y aunque este iba a voltear... — _Tienes los ojos de tu madre._

Harry parpadeó rápidamente, abriendo cada vez menos los ojos y dejando salir un gran y largo suspiro, quedando todo borroso como si sus gafas no estuvieran haciendo su trabajo y el mundo se hiciera demasiado negro como para ver a Dumbledore acercarse y mover los labios, diciendo algo más.


	3. Among Heirs

_Finges no sentir dolor, finges perfectamente, pero por dentro te estás rompiendo._

 **\- Among Heirs -**

En uno de sus paseos por la biblioteca del segundo piso se topó con un libro muy peculiar, ya había visto cada estante del lugar y casi leído todos y cada uno de los que podía sacar algo útil, por lo que encontrar uno nuevo se le hizo extraño y sospechoso. Había un montón de rituales en sus páginas, desde las instrucciones hasta las consecuencias. Ninguno le parecía excepcionalmente útil, dudaba que de alguno pudiera tomar el más mínimo provecho.

Cuando pensaba devolverlo, decepcionado, leyó una sección ridículamente pequeña, de letra chica y títulos en grandes letras negras —Horrocrux—. Leyó en voz baja. Sus ojos brillaron ambicioso ante la información. Se tentaba a ir a preguntarle a Slytherin, seguramente él le podría explicar mejor y con mayor lujo de detalles al respecto. La advertencia por su lado se le hizo familiar.

 _«Perder humanidad»_

Bueno, el concepto de humanidad estaba fuertemente ligado a la mortalidad y eso es lo que quiere evitar, supone que con eso quiere especificar que dejaría de ser mortal. Releyendo lo que dice, con uno solo sería bastante complicado lograrlo ¿Por qué no dos? O muchos más... El problema es que dividir tu alma se hace un tanto complicado, como matar a mucha gente sin que se den cuenta y más importante ¿Que objeto usar? Nagini sería una buena opción... aunque el proceso podría matarla.

Mejor otra cosa...

—Si Harry se entera de esto no creo que le guste... —susurra subiendo por la gárgola del despacho del director, tomando provecho de que este está ausente. Al llegar a la habitación donde el cuadro de los fundadores esta dejó el pesado libro en una mesa, haciendo ruido.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo? Que seas un descendiente no quiere decir que no debas tocar para avisar tu llegada. —farfulla Rowena con notorio mal humor.

—Que tanto saben de los Horrocruxes—Godric se ahogó con su propia saliva y Helga le daba fuertes palmadas en la espalda—. En este libro no-

—Que ni se te ocurra Marvolo—parpadeó rápidamente ante la manera en que Salazar lo llamó—. Solo quien lo inventó fue tan tonto de pensar que era buena idea.

—Lo es, dejas de ser-

—Humano—interrumpe Rowena con una mueca—. Nada vale dejar de ser Humano, solo un tonto lo consideraría buena idea.

—Es la inmortalidad, cualquier cosa puede valer lo suficiente si puedes burlar a la muerte. —rebatió con decepción de las reacciones obtenidas, esperaba más información, no advertencias.

—Ah~ Serpiente, haz caso cuando te decimos que la ambición de huir de la muerte no hace más que destruirte. Hay cosas mucho peores que la muerte. —asegura Godric en tono bastante paternal. Tom cogió el libro y salió del lugar casi echando humo.

¿Que se creían? Están muertos, debía ser que tenían envidia de que el sí podría burlar a la muerte y ellos no a pesar de lo todopoderosos que fueron en su tiempo. Ser más grandes que los mismos fundadores ¡Ja! Podría hacer lo que ellos no, superar al mismísimo amo de la muerte y ganarse así completamente la potestad sobre él . Con el libro encogido y guardado en su bolsillo tomó rumbo a su sala común, desviándose en el trayecto para evitar al director que rondaba por los pasillos igual que cualquier otro día de vacaciones.

—Deja de insistir, ya sabes bien que primero debe aceptarlo, sino, de nada servirá, no quiero que-

— ¿Quien es? —frunció el entrecejo, Harry no hablaba con muchos adultos que no fuesen del profesorado, mucho menos dentro del colegio en el baño de chicas donde se accedía a la Cámara de los Secretos. El aun hombre de ojos verdes lo miró y aquella persona giró la cabeza para hacer lo mismo. Trató grueso, lo reconocía era el Sirius de los recuerdos de Harry, pero este no tenía ojos, tan solo cuencas vacías—. ¿Ha-Harry?

—No pensé que querrías entrar a la Cámara hoy también, aprovecha las vacaciones por lo que son—suspira exasperado. Tom no desvió su mirada de aquel Sirius adulto—. Sobre él... es la Muerte, a veces se disfraza así para hablarme en lugares donde no puede aparecer en su verdadera forma.

—Ah... claro... ¿Por qué...? —Gracias a Merlín Harry entendió que quería decir.

—No lo sé. Siempre coge forma de gente a la que quise mucho, casi más que a mi propia vida—comenta con melancolía —. ¿Y bien? ¿Se te ofrece algo? Dentro de un par de días ya es tu cumpleaños.

—Si... Quince—Harry hizo una mueca, como si estuviera pensando demasiado—. ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás así? ¿Que no cambias de edad a gusto?

—Para nada, antes podía, pero la muerte acabó prefiriendo como me veo a los trece. Es caprichosa y un poco celosa. —admitió por notar que Tom calcinaba con los ojos al Avatar de su padrino, quien lo abraza con deje posesivo.

—No es una sorpresa... ¿Harás algo ahora? Quisiera que me enseñaras más de cómo hacer magia no verbal y en Parsel. —Lo segundo se le hacía especialmente difícil por la magia que salía sin control el doble de fuerte de lo normal, casi hace flotar indefinidamente una estatua... que de hecho sigue en la torre de Astronomía.

— Tom, debes aprender lo que significa tener vacaciones. — niega con la cabeza, decepcionado por la falta de relajación que tiene el muchacho frente a él.

— Es una pérdida de tiempo que puedo emplear en otra cosa, la vida — Harry le tapó la boca con la mano, alzando una ceja.

— Eres un adolescente, tu vida está empezando, deja de estar filosofando sin descanso. Incluso el mal duerme — Tom frunció el entrecejo por la manera en que Harry lo llamó —. A estas alturas debes saber que los extremos son malos.

— No estoy en ningún extremo.

— Estás en el extremo de exceso de curiosidad. Hay nieve, hay comida, hay una cama en tu sala común... Tienes una gran cantidad de cosas en cuales entretenerte sin tener que ver con tu inusual adoración por la inmortalidad o más poder. Ve a hablar con tus amigos un rato.

— No son mis amigos.

— Lo son, aunque tu no lo admitas y ellos teman decírtelo por obvias razones. No te daré ninguna clase hasta que sea el día de tu cumpleaños y pueda darte mi regalo — el heredero de Slytherin acabó rígido en su lugar cuando Harry le beso ambas mejillas —. _sii un adolescente normale, cammina._

No entendió ni J de lo que dijo, sabía una buena parte del francés, pero nada de italiano y la voz de Harry hizo que sonara bellísimo. Como hipnotizado solo asintió e hizo lo que asumió a quiso decir. Bien, podía estar sin planear nada un par de días, es decir... El mundo tampoco se acaba tan rápido.

Dio vuelta en la siguiente esquina, quedándose momentáneamente tras la pared apenas escucho voces. Frunció el entrecejo, era extraño que hubiese gente en ese pasillo, pues se sentía horriblemente repelido a él, también con ideas formándose en su cabeza, como que dejó algo en... ¿En dónde? ¡No había dejado nada! Al concentrarse de repeler aquel hechizo puesto en todo ese pasillo dio un pequeño golpe contra la pared de roca.

Maldijo por lo bajo y por fin pudo distinguir a medias que pasaba. Con paso acelerado se apersonó y aclaró la garganta —Buenos días, director—. El anciano hombre asintió con la cabeza, haciéndose con su clásica expresión de abuelo preocupado por su nieto. Tom no podía verlo con más desdén y cautela, quizá demasiado.

— Buenos días, joven Riddle. — saludó de igual modo, el Slytherin dejó de mirarlo y su atención se concentró en la otra persona que estaba ahí.

— necesito hablar con Potter ¿cree que me pueda dar un momento?

— Oh, tranquilo, ya terminamos de hablar — palmeó la espalda de James, quien atontado trastabilló, su mirada apenas se enfocaba en algo por unos cuantos segundos —. Que tengan un buen día. — despidió y partió con pasó más rápido del normal. Apenas desapareció de su visión Tom zarandeó a James.

— ¿Potter? ¿Me oyes? — pregunta moviendo el rostro en múltiples direcciones, frunciendo el entrecejo —. ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

— Yo... no diré... nada... — balbucea viéndolo con fijeza, Tom sacó su varita y la apunto directo a su frente.

— _Finite Incantatem_. —apenas lo hizo James se enderezó, parpadeando repetidamente seguido llevarse las manos a la boca con una expresión de repulsión única —. Oye...

— Él... él... — Tom se hizo atrás de inmediato, evitando que James lo vomitara. Con cuidado pasó hasta atrás de él, palmeando su espalda, unas lágrimas por lo que sea que pasara por su mente se hicieron presentes.

— ¿Qué pasó exactamente? — pregunta con seriedad y deje preocupado, James se enderezo apenas, limpiándose la boca con el pañuelo que Tom le tendió.

— No lo sé, no lo recuerdo bien — responde frustrado —. Solo... Estaba saliendo de mi sala común a comer, porque Sirius siempre se acaba lo que yo quiero y todo se hizo... raro, solo sabía que lo que viera, escuchara o hiciera no debía decírselo a nadie. — temblaba de pies a cabeza, apretando su túnica.

— ¿Recuerdas a quien tenías enfrente entonces? — James abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar —. Quizá tienes un hechizo de compulsión que te impide decirlo abiertamente... ¿Un apodo? ¿descripción? Mejor te llevo con Black. No vuelvas a salir solo de tu sala común ¿me oíste? —James asintió repetidamente.

Tom se quedó pensando en todo el tiempo que iban caminando, entonces si era algo que llegaba más allá del manoseo discreto. Le preocupaba que esto ocurriera con alguno de sus otros seguidores, principalmente Severus, Lucius y Sirius, quienes tenían el ojo montado la mayoría del tiempo.

Remus no corría tanto peligro, al menos no en el sentido de ser hechizado, pero si con la amenaza de expulsarlo por su licantropía... Quizá si le decía a Harry este podría- ¡NO! ¿Para qué decirle? Puede arreglárselas él solo, sin su ayuda ¿Por qué iba a necesitar ayuda de nadie? Es Tom Marvolo Riddle.

« _Normarle...»_

Si no se equivocaba, aquello podía venir de la palabra _normal_ y no comprendía porque Harry querría que fuese común, que fuese igual a los demás de su edad ¿Qué utilidad tiene eso? A quién puede gustarle ser como los demás. Con un refunfuño e ignorando la conversación que se armaba entre los merodeadores y algún que otro de sus seguidores

— ¿My lord?

—No quiero que ninguno vaya solo a ningún lado ¿me entendieron? Hasta que encuentre una manera de evitar esta clase de incidentes. —Quizá pecaron de descuidados al permitir lo que ocurría regularmente, sin embargo, esto no podían dejar que se repitiera en ningún otro.

Su "relajación" como es obvio, no llegó para nada porque no se dio ese lujo, revisaba el libro con la esperanza de encontrar algún hechizo que permitiera herir a Dumbledore cada vez que se le ocurriera hacer algo tan repugnante, con la desgracia de que nada era adecuado, aunque había una buena cantidad y maldiciones que podía usarla en otros momentos...

Su cumpleaños llegó incluso más rápido de lo que se podía esperar al no estar pendiente, simplemente abrió los ojos ese día y un regalo reposaba en su mesita de noche, era de Harry sin duda alguna, solo él pondría un papel tan representativo de Slytherin y que se notara el esfuerzo.

Tomó la nota que tenía

 _«¡Feliz cumpleaños! Tendrás dos regalos de mi parte, este que es un poco menos... Mío y más de Salazar y el otro que lo tendrás más tarde, después de la cena._ _Por ahora... Ínflate el ego un poquito más. Atte: Harry Potter»_

Rodó los ojos ante lo último, no es egocéntrico, solo hablaba con la verdad al decir que era el mejor estudiante que Hogwarts tendrá jamás, incluso más impresionante de lo que Dumbledore fue en su tiempo. Tomó la caja y deshizo con cuidado del papel que hacía de envoltorio. Al quitarlo sus ojos brillaron emocionados.

El guardapelo de Salazar...

Examinó con cuidado el grabado de serpiente que tenía, que al hablar en Parsel permitía ser abierto y ver en su interior. Viendo estrellas de la emoción de tener uno de los objetos más importantes de los fundadores una idea llegó de golpe a su cabeza. Podía usarlo para hacer un Horrocrux, igual que la copa, la diadema, la espada de Godric... ¡Los objetos de los fundadores eran perfectos para eso!

Importantes, únicos, incluso cuentan con su propia magia. Harry tenía los demás así que no contaría como problema hallarlos más si obtenerlos, dudaba que el amo de la muerte se lo entregará así como así y sin preguntar porque los quiere. Quizá cuando lo pillara dormido... o incluso ahora, que debe estar desayunando.

Con prisa impropia salió de su sala común en dirección al baño del segundo piso, entrando a la cámara de los secretos. Apenas puso un pie en la que es la habitación de Harry y contra el pecho de este, evitando caer porque el hombre lo sujetó de la cintura.

— ¿Muy apresurado por tu regalo? —pregunta sonriente, luciendo inocente a pesar de los rasgos maduros de su rostro. Tom acabó sonrojado—. Parece que el de Salazar te gustó.

—Eh... sí, claro—respondió tenso, agradecía que Harry no leyera mentes—. Pensé que tu-

— ¿Estaría desayunando? En realidad, hable un poco con los fundadores y ya está todo listo para esta noche, solo falta que sea de noche—resalta lo obvio—. Por otro lado, ya que es tu cumpleaños imagine que te gustaría salir a celebrarlo.

—La verdad es que-

—Que bien. Si vas a tu sala común a cambiarte tardaras mucho—con un fluido movimiento de varita el uniforme de Tom se hizo un pantalón negro ceñido, la camisa blanca y de manga larga junto a un chaleco negro y bordados de plata, finalizando con una túnica verde casi negra que tenía las iniciales de Slytherin—. Me asusta saber que eso te queda ¿Por qué demonios eres tan grande? —se llevó la varita a la boca, dándose toques en los labios.

— ¿Debo sentirlo una... queja? —pregunta aturdido y casi violado por la sensación que dio ser cambiado de ropa de esa manera.

—No, solo que era del guardarropa de Salazar, lo arregle hace poco. Espera aquí me voy a cambiar, no tardo—indicó. Tom se sentó en uno de los cojines, viendo con ojo analítico toda la habitación. Era obvio que Harry no lo pondría de decoración, pero no encontraba ningún sitio  
o razonable para—. Bien ¿Nos vamos?

—s-sí. —respondió tragando grueso. Harry llevaba el cabello en una cola de caballo, que permitía a unos varios mechones venírsele a la cara, una camisa negra al igual que el pantalón acompañada de una túnica en purpura ciruela.

—Toma mi mano, nos apareceremos. —indica.

Tom aun ahora a casi veinte minutos de la medianoche, a veinte minutos de acabar su cumpleaños, se preguntaba que rayos había hecho Harry para que la pasara también. Lo había llevado a comer tres malditas veces y esas tres veces quedó a reventar; lo presentó ante una manada de centauros sin que estos quisieran matarlo por ser un mago y también para ver un enorme nido de serpientes cornudas, las cuales apenas se mantenían ahí en secreto.

Aunque no lo pidió, Harry se lo subió al lomo y cabalgo sobre este como ciervo un buen rato para retornar a los terrenos del colegio. El pelaje de Harry a pesar de ser corto era muy suave y tenía el aroma del bosque impregnado. Como era tarde, nadie se dio cuenta de que llegó sobre un ciervo del tamaño de hipogrifo.

— ¿Y que es ese regalo? Parece muy importante—el sueño comenzaba a invadirlo, por desgracia. Harry negó con la cabeza, su cabello apenas se mantenía sujeto—. Si vas a dármelo ya, como mínimo avísame que será.

—Así no tiene gracia—niega, dio varios toques a la puerta con la varita, causando que la entrada al despacho del director sea a la sala de los fundadores—. Ahora, adelante...

Tom notó que el pensadero de Harry estaba ahí, iluminando la oscura habitación, apenas distinguía el cuadro de los fundadores, estos observaban con tanta seriedad que lo hizo temer lo peor. Harry tomó un frasco de tamaño considerable y vació en el pensadero, dejando caer al menos seis hilos plateados.

—Feliz cumpleaños Tom. —sonrió con lo que parecía pesar. El heredero de Slytherin introdujo la cabeza en el pensadero, ubicándose en donde estaba realmente, aunque... diferente.

— ¿¡Y ENTONCES QUE!? ¿¡PIENSAS VER COMO SOMOS DESTRUIDOS SIN MÁS!?

—Salazar...

— ¡ESTO ES ESTÚPIDO! —Reclamó Rowena—. Discutir no nos llevara a ninguna solución, estamos perdiendo y hay que hablar una solución razonable. Harry, debemos-

—Evitar caer, mantener nuestro legado de conocimiento, nuestra valentía, amabilidad y fe en la sangre—Tom tragó grueso ante el rostro de Harry, le da unos treinta años, cabello corto y aire maduro, erudito—. Lo sé, Rowena.

— Harry, debemos hacer algo, nos dejamos ver ante ti porque sabemos que tú puedes hacer algo por solucionar esta situación—Helga se movía de un lado a otro dentro del cuadro—. Esto...

—Es una pesadilla, lo sé. Tengo a más de quinientas familias dentro de estos muros, el ministerio ya no existe, como en otros países... No lo sé, no me viene a la Cabeza ninguna manera de evitar que ellos acaben con nosotros—siguió mirando a la ventana, Tom ocupó el sofá, viendo interesado la conversación—. Pecamos de indiscretos hace muchos años... Por ello nos están ganando. Somos muy poderosos, pero ante la inteligencia, de nada sirve ¿Eh?

—Es lo que pasa cuando nosotros somos los que debemos escondernos. —reclama Salazar con tono mordaz.

—El más débil lo será hasta que acumule a muchos como él. Siempre hemos sido más poderosos, pero menos. Hicimos menos a los Muggles y ya ves lo que pasó, te agradecería guardarte esa clase de comentarios.

—te haces el tonto, tienes un plan en mente. —afirma Godric.

—Pues, es más una teoria.

— ¿y bien?

—En lugar de esperar el ataque, de dejarnos en evidencia sin remedio... Estar preparados—los fundadores se vieron entre ellos—. Había pensado... Junto a la muerte puedo saltar de líneas temporales y dimensionales, como saben bien, solo existe una.

—Lo sabemos... pero esto que empiezas a plantear es muy complicado ¿no te parece?

—sí. Ya que lo mencionas ¿Por qué no dejarnos en igualdad de condiciones? Podríamos ganar y si no lo hacemos, será por incompetentes. —Harry negó con la cabeza, caminando hacia el cuadro y dándole la espalda a Tom.

—debo ser imparcial, la muerte no me lo permitía sin consecuencias. Si mató a cinco Muggles, al menos cincuenta magos morirían. Así funciona—se encoge de hombros—. Por otro lado...

— ¿Umm?

—Si regreso atrás... en nuestra propia línea temporal... —Tom alzó una ceja, Harry había dicho que había saltado de una dimensión a otra ¿Era mentira? —. Acabaría creando una bifurcación que nos permitiría conservar mucho de lo que ya conocemos en lugar de ir a un sitio completamente distinto que tendría la posibilidad de pasar por esto aun con plazo de evitarse.

— ¿Eso no es muy arriesgado?

—Un poco, sí. Pero si lo hago y me llevo a la muerte conmigo en este momento la muerte no existiría y si la muerte no existe, tampoco la vida. —la sonrisa que tenía en los labios no predecía nada bueno. Tom ladeó la cabeza, aquello era...

—pero... Harry... Todo lo que has hecho... todo... quién eres... —Godric se acercó al hombre que era principalmente su heredero, mirándolo con ojos desorbitados—. Si lo haces, todo desaparecería.

—Lo sé, pero valdrá la pena—giró y camino a una ventana que era más bien un agujero enorme—. Después de todo... El final de muchos está por llegar, este castillo se va a derrumbar y para nosotros acabará—cerró los ojos con sonrisa temblorosa—. Perderlo todo para salvar lo que perdí no suena mal, tampoco salvar al alma inocente y corrompida que evitará qué nuestro fin sea este. Les puedo jurar que con una vida salvar, el sufrimiento a nosotros no llegará.

—pero... ¿a quién? —Harry sonrió de forma misteriosa cuando una explosión se hizo oír, la voz de Salazar apenas se había silenciado por aquello. Tom sacó la cabeza del pensadero y miro a Harry por un instante antes de tomar aire y sumergirse de nuevo.

Era una noche oscurísima y llena de niebla. Harry estaba de pie a su lado y tras ver a su alrededor comenzó a caminar a un edificio, entrando sin llamar siquiera. Tom lo perseguía muy de cerca. Era un orfanato donde muchos niños escandalosos jugaban, no se veía tan mal, la estructura bien pintada, muchas empleadas de aquí para allá al pendiente...

Harry entró a una habitación donde Tom tuvo un escalofrió, un montón de crucifijos llenaban las cuatro paredes, la ventana era cubierta por tablones de madera por estar los cristales rotos; Una cuna resaltaba en medio de la tétrica habitación, Harry se inclinó sobre esta y sonrió de forma paternal.

—Hola ¿Qué tal te encuentras? Parece que no muy bien... Tu ropa está sucia... no, no soy tu papá—ríe con diversión, sacando a quién dormía en aquella cuna y teniéndolo en brazos, el infante empezó a tocar la cara de Harry, tendría un año más o menos, con cabello negro y evidente suciedad—. Aunque te cuidare como el tuyo no lo hizo... Vamos a que duermas en una habitación decente.

Lo siguió fuera del orfanato, ninguna de las encargadas parecía haberse dado cuenta de Harry o de que este había robado a uno de sus niños a cargo— _Oblivate..._ —. Susurró en Parsel hacia el complejo, Tom alzó una ceja ¿Quién es ese niño que Harry estaba robando? La oscuridad se hizo presente y tras unos segundos reapareció.

—Así que es cierto, alguien ya tiene las reliquias de la muerte y es su señor, menuda envidia me da—comenta el rubio de expresión sonriente y salvaje, Harry se mantenía con una amable y pequeña sonrisa—. Me da curiosidad saber... ¿Cómo lo lograste?

—Grindewald, con todo respeto que otro ser pensante merece... No tengo tiempo para gastar en ti con tu ambición. Vine por algo importante, si eres tan amable—pide con delicadeza y cortesía que, según Tom, Gellert no merecía para nada. El rubio no se movió, jugando con su varita—. Con permiso...

—Cuando me enteré de que había un amo de la Muerte... Quería saber que tan majestuoso sería y realmente no me equivoque al tener las expectativas altas. Tu magia hace vibrar todo este lugar y eso que no la estas usando o siquiera la haces salir. Debo admitir que pude diferenciarte por esa marca que tienes aquí, muy simbólica ¿Eh? —Harry llevó una mano a la zona, no espero que fuese obvio y mucho menos que la reconocieran, había olvidado por completa la obsesión de Grindewald por las reliquias de la muerte.

—Enserio, no tengo tiempo para-

—He obtenido información de que resguardas a un niño ¿Qué edad...? A si, dos años aproximadamente, también han dicho que tiene unos ojos preciosos y la sangre de cierto linaje corriendo por sus venas. Menudo personaje.

—Qué información tan específica recibes. — repuso con evidente recelo. Gellert sacó la lengua en gesto travieso y relamió su labio inferior.

—Los niños tienden a ser muy bellos, mientras más jóvenes mejor y con este historial, tu niño puede serme muy útil... en muchos aspectos — canturreó —. Podría mandar a mis seguidores a buscar-

— Pues que poco hombre buscando a un niño que ni es consciente de su cuerpo. Si tan solo la apariencia te importa. —los ojos de Gellert brillaron emocionados por el espectáculo. Harry iba disminuyendo de tamaño hasta llegar a su apariencia de los trece años -es decir, asemejando a un niño de doce u once-. Su cabello se había alargado y cubría la marca que lo delató.

—No sabía de esta capacidad tan... interesante—tomó la cara de Harry con una de sus manos—. Luces tan etéreo... Como la clase de juguetes our Albus adoraba romper ¿Qué pensaría si te llevo...? Al mismísimo amo de la Muerte.

— ¿Dumbledore...?

—Coincidimos en muchas cosas, quizá tú seas una de ellas dentro de poco.

Tom iba a gritar, cosa inútil pues es solo una memoria, pero la muerte hizo aparición, escondiendo al "niño" tras sus ropajes y empujando a Gellert con tal fuerza que acabó inconsciente contra una parece de concreto. Harry se notaba pensativo cuando la muerte desapareció. A su alrededor el escenario se desvaneció y se formuló lo siguiente con rapidez.

Era la cámara de los secretos sin dudas, Harry cargaba al niño entre sus brazos, se veía un poco extraño pues Harry seguía con esa forma de trece años. El infante lloraba con fuerza, como resistiéndose a algo.

—Lo siento, ahora parezco tu hermano... Shhh, no llores, sigo siendo yo... _Calla mi vida, no hay que llorar, duerme y sueña feliz... siempre tú debes mi arrullo llevar, así yo estaré-_

—Junto a ti... —termino de murmurar con los ojos abiertos, Harry beso la frente del niño y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

— _Mi amor, nada puedo hacer por ti, solo así podrás vivir..._ —continúa tarareando con tanto cariño que Tom apenas y puede llevar el paso y creerse lo que pasa por su cabeza. Harry se sentó y recostó en una cama enorme con doseles, arropándose—. _Río oh río con él se gentil, llevas mi felicidad... Si hay donde libre pueda vivir... Río, condúcelo allá..._ Es hora de dormir, hasta que sea tiempo de tu libertad, Tom.

Concluyó y ambos se durmieron profundamente. Tom sentía que iba a darle un ataque _¿era él?_ Todo estaba ocurriendo de manera cronológica, lo que quería decir... ¿Qué nació cuando Grindewald continuaba con sus ataques al mundo mágico? Eso no tenía sentido, debía hacer hace alrededor de veinte años.

—1960—se sobresaltó, Harry estaba sentado en la cama, acariciando el cabello de su versión infantil—. Mucho tiempo durmiendo... solo para dejarte ir después, que mal me quedó todo esto. —suspira casi decepcionado de sí mismo.

Tom no entendía que hacía, o mejor dicho _por qué_ lo hacía. Lo llevó a un orfanato, en el que vivió durante su infancia y al que volvía cada verano. Estuvo con él... ¡¿Por qué lo entrega a los Muggles!? ¿¡Por qué justo ahí!? Visitó tantos y se convenció con ese ¿Por qué? ¡NADA TENÍA SENTIDO!

— ¿Eh? ¿Y tú...?

—Cuídalo bien por favor, es un niño muy especial... Posiblemente sea un poco cabeza dura, pero si es comprendido no causara ni un solo problema. —la matrona del lugar lo vio con suma confusión. Harry sonrió y se fue, dejándola aun peor y sin poder decir nada.

Harry había regresado a la cámara de los secretos, quedándose echado en un punto inexacto hasta que se acordó de que ahí lo encontró la primera vez que ingresó en la cámara— _si hay donde libre pueda vivir..._ —. Tarareó a sí mismo en un suspiró, haciéndose un ovillo en el suelo.

—ahora tengo que esperar que regreses conmigo... sé que no vas a cambiar mucho a lo que conozco, pero... Esta vez no estarás solo. —susurró para luego cerrar los ojos y dejar de respirar, como si fuese un muerto, entrando en un estado comatoso para esperar ¿Estuvo ahí todos esos catorce años aguardando?

Salió del pensadero y dio muchísimos pasos atrás, viéndolo con cara de incredulidad y un montón de emociones que no sabía cuál era cual. Su respiración se agitó de sobremanera, Harry lo observa, esperando alguna palabra o lo que fuese, aparte de su asombro.

—Tu... T-tú me sacaste d-de mi verdadero momento. Y-yo no-

—No tienes quince, tienes diecisiete ya, debido a que no aclare tu edad, te registraron como un menor. Quizá ese fue mi único fallo a la hora de entregarte —murmuró pensativo de aquel detalle—. Sin embargo, no creo que haya sido malo...

— ¡¿MALO?! ME ENTREGASTE A ESE MALDITO LUGAR ¿¡POR QUÉ NO ME MANTUVISTE CONTIGO!? ¡ME DEJASTE SOLO! —grita colérico, Harry ladeó la cabeza.

—Nada te ocurrió ahí, me aseguré de que estuviese en un lugar donde nadie te hiciera daño, donde de verdad te cuidaran; También saltaste de una época en _guerra_ ¿O no sabes eso? —frunció un poco el entrecejo.

— ¿entonces qué? Te agradezco por... sacarme de ese mugriento lugar, llevarme a otro que era apenas mejor por... —su mente unió una enorme cantidad de puntos que lo hizo apartarse de Harry, quién intentó acercarse—. Yo no te importo, sólo... ¡SÓLO QUERÍAS QUE ESE FUTURO NO SUCEDIERA! ¡QUE YO NO MATARA A TODA ESA GENTE QUE QUERÍAS! —la cara de asombro de Harry no pasó desapercibida y la exclamación de los fundadores tampoco.

Los cuales no parecían con ánimos de intervenir.

— ¡Eres igual que Dumbledore! ¡PENSABAS EN ESA MIERDA DEL BIEN MA...! —se tragó el final de su reclamo cuando una oleada de magia lo mandó a callar, los ojos de Harry se veían más brillantes que nunca y parecía que pudieran matarlo.

— ¿Tú crees que me importa? Tom, el mundo no puede serme más irrelevante, no cuando me dejaron a mí, que era un MALDITO niño de once años cuando llegué, fui visto como un arma para todos, no cuando todos los que amaba iban cayendo uno a uno como consecuencia del _bien mayor_. No me importa nada de eso—aclaró con tal frialdad que obligó al heredero de Slytherin guardar silencio—. Lo que hice lo tiene como una consecuencia secundaria.

— ¿Entonces que...? —preguntó con voz quebrada.

—Quería que tuvieras una vida—concluyó con simpleza—. Saque la conclusión de que nada hubiese pasado si realmente hubieras tenido una, que la desgracia general fue traída por la desgracia que embargo el inicio de tu vida... Procreado bajo la influencia de Amortentia, en un orfanato donde eras descuidado, sin amigos reales en el colegio, todos teniendo profundo miedo hacia ti, ser asechado de manera poco sana para cualquiera...

—Eso...

— _Voldemort_ vino a causa de un Tom Marvolo Ryddle quebrado en demasiados aspectos y al que nadie _quiso_ salvar. Para serte sincero... Un señor Oscuro también es creado para traer más fama a un nombre, tal como Grindewald trajo gloria a quién lo derrotó... Voldemort lo haría, aún más que él. —esto no sorprendió tanto a Tom, pero si el hecho de que lo pensara para él... como si Dumbledore manipulara todo y nadie se entera.

— ¿Por qué no me mataste entonces? —preguntó completamente quebrado, sintiéndose utilizado de cierta manera aun cuando no era así, Harry no emanaba mala intensión, está confesando todo lo que hizo. El amo de la muerte se acercó y tomó el rostro entre sus manos.

—Porque al igual que tú, yo quería que alguien me salvara. Nos parecemos mucho, Tom—susurro en tono cariñoso—. Y quién sabe... Incluso una reminiscencia puede estar en mí, ser un _Horrocrux_ no es algo precisamente común.

Contuvo el aliente, los ojos de Harry se habían vuelto rojos por un instante, iguales a los que había visto en los recuerdos de este _¿Harry fue su Horrocrux?_ Según ese libro, hacerlo en seres vivos era de lo más peligroso, principalmente por la confianza que debía tener, aparte de que una persona no podía ser escondida y protegida fácilmente.

Lo segundo le sonaba más a una especie de excusa, queriendo dar dos opciones de credibilidad para mantenerle con vida en vez de erradicar el problema de raíz. Harry hizo algo que, en su lugar no haría, es como criar a un dragón que ya sabias iba a quemarte y devorarte al ser adulto, todo con la esperanza de que, por cuidarlo, no lo hiciera.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no soy igual? —preguntó dudando de sí mismo, casi temiendo ser quién desatara tanto daño y que no tuviera como logro los fines planteados.

—La diferente entre tú y el Tom Ryddle al que vencí es que él era incapaz de sentir _amor_. Todos temían y eso, aunque sea un poco abstracto, no significa que tuviesen respeto, tampoco lealtad. Por otro lado... Tu si eres capaz de sentirlo.

— ¡Por supuesto que...!

— ¿No? ¿Entonces como me explicas que protejas a James Potter de sufrir otro ataque? Que pidas a tus seguidores permanecer juntos y encargarte por tu cuenta de la solución para que nada malo les pase.

—Eso...

—te preocupas por ellos y aunque tu no lo sepas... también lo hacen por ti. Gestos así hacen la diferencia, ellos estarán dispuestos a seguirte porque sabes que los cuidaras si llega alguna calamidad. Serías su _señor_ y no una simple figura a la cual obedecer para conservar el alma. —explica, casi como si estuviera dándole una clase

—si de verdad... querías que yo entendiera... ¿Por qué no me cuidaste tu...? —ya lo había preguntado, pero la pregunta seguía ahí en su mente como marca de metal caliente. Harry le apartó unos cuantos cabellos del rostro.

—Por desgracia no podía interferir tanto, usaba mi magia para mantenerte dormido y chico, para cuando te deje apenas pude regresar aquí sin que me notaran. —explicó con tono un tanto apenado

—Yo... no... no entiendo. —a pesar de que fuera dicho de forma tan clara no comprendía porque Harry se había tomado semejante molestia.

Debió matarlo cuando era un niño, así hubiera estado seguro de que nada pasaría.

—Eres inocente Tom, aun lo eres, matarte no resolvería nada, tan solo me daría cuenta de que no tuviste oportunidad de ser algo más.

Respiró profundo, necesitaba dormir, con urgencia, procesar de buena manera todo lo que acaba de serle revelado. Harry lo veía fijamente, esperando alguna otra reacción explosiva que no tomaría esfuerzo contener.

Lo único claro para el heredero de Slytherin en este instante, es que Harry está vinculado a su ser de una manera tan íntima que lo asusta, nunca depende de nadie, tampoco pensó que así fuera y el amo de la muerte parece desear ser su soporte, que vea en el alguien en quien confiar para los planes que tenga y arreglarlos en la medida de lo posible para que su alma no se agriete.

* * *

— ¿Le pasa algo, mi señor?

—No Lucius, no pasa nada. —negó de inmediato viendo por la ventana de la biblioteca.

Asimilar toda la información que recibió está costando un poco más de lo que el mismo esperó. Es sólo que... coño, de alguna manera sigue incrédulo a que Harry hiciese tanto por darle una vida, quizá explica porque su afán en decir que la disfrute.

La cosa es que no puede evitarlo. No gusta de sentirse igual al resto, ser diferente, especial y único es lo que más lo distingue en su forma de ser y esto no cambiaría estando unos veinte años después de su nacimiento real. Admitía que las ganas fe quedarse pegado a Harry en un abrazo son bestiales. Nunca sintió que nadie estuviera realmente preocupado por su bienestar, por su vida, por... TODO.

—Ustedes de verdad son de lo último. Aún tienen una semana de vacaciones, salgan a echarse en la nieve mínimamente. —quejumbra el amo de la muerte apareciendo de la nada.

—Pero yo-

—Y te dije que nada de poción para el cabello—movió la varita y el cabello de Lucius obtuvo pequeños rizos, el rubio se levantó gruñendo de su lugar—. ¿Y tú?

—No tengo ganas de salir. Me voy a la Sala común. —Tomó el libro que hay en la mesa. Harry suspiro con tristeza.

— ¿Me odias?

—No. Para nada... Es complicado entender que parte de su vida fue manipulada para ser así, es todo. —responde sin ganas.

—Entiendo el sentimiento, aunque realmente te tengo una envidia terrible—Tom lo analiza de reojo—. Como me gustaría iniciar de nuevo, ignorante a todo lo demás... Pero ya la muerte no quiere soltarme.

— ¿Por qué? Se ve muy apegada a ti, es un poco escalofriante. —Comenzaron a caminar fuera de la biblioteca.

— Me llamaban el niño que vivió y... realmente el apodo cobraba fuerza cada año—rascó su nuca—. Para empezar, mi muerte estaba fijada por la maldición asesina el día en que mis padres murieron, cuando no pasó me quede sin una fecha de muerte, hasta que llegue con los Dursley y debí morir en una avenida atropellado; en Hogwarts por tu culpa, el basilisco, los dementores consumiendo mí alma, dragones, tritones... Tuve TANTOS momentos.

—No es algo que envidie. —repuso en cierta broma.

—Incluso cuando morí, regresé... Al momento de tener todas las reliquias de la muerte, ella está simplemente fascinada por mi capacidad de huirle a pesar de lo dispuesto que estoy a morir. Así que me aceptó como su señor y... tal vez lo hizo para que no contagiara mi suerte ahora que lo pienso. — Tom rió por la nariz.

—Tiene sentido para mí... ¿No hay más secretos ahora? —no le gusta que haya secretos con él, sin embargo, es el lord de todo así que el sí puede tenerlos.

—Que yo sepa no... —su gesto confuso fue sincero por lo que Tom se vio satisfecho—. Aunque realmente hay tantas cosas que me han ocultado que no lo sé. Si tu logras sacarlos y contarme lo agradecería. —acarició la cabeza de Tom y dio un beso a la frente del heredero menor.

—Tú quieres que yo... ¿Haga algo en específico? —Harry pensó unos cuantos instantes.

—No romper tu alma, es lo único que te pido... Y no romper la de nadie más. —Tom dio un fuerte resoplido ¿Como lleva a cabo sus ideales si no mata en el proceso? ¿Que no es más lento?

—Bien...

Y la duda estuvo danzando en su mente por horas y horas hasta que finalmente decidió ir a preguntar a Salazar, que para algo estaba esa reminiscencia de él en el cuadro.

Se le hizo extraño que Dumbledore no estuviera en su despacho, pues este suele dar vueltas y vueltas dentro de este, gasta el tiempo en pensar una y otra vez la misma cosa. Sea como fuera, es mejor que no— _Tienes los ojos de tu madre..._ —. Aquello sonó muy lejano, como un eco. Interpretó aquello como una de esas epifanías vinculadas a Harry.

—Vaya, con que pregunta tonta vendrás a-

— ¿Como se supone que domine al mundo Mágico si no mato a nadie en el proceso? —Salazar cerró la boca. Los ojos de Rowena brillaron emocionados.

—Tiene más cerebro del que esperaba de un heredero tuyo.

—Como si esto no fuera común. Para dominar por sobre los demás no hay mejor que un Slytherin. —asegura con el pecho lleno de orgullo. Tom entrecerró los ojos, espera la respuesta a su pregunta y no la pelea de los fundadores.

—Pues, hay una manera sencilla según lo que Harry nos ha contado con respecto a ti ... ¿Puedes hacer que la gente te siga?

—Si, no es difícil hacer quedar en ridículo a los sangre pura. —Godric negó con la cabeza.

—Empecemos de nuevo... ¿Puedes hacer que TODA la gente te siga? Sabes que el mundo no es solo de Sangre puras ¿No?

—Si, pero-

—vamos a lo que parece no entrar en la cabeza de ninguna serpiente —Salazar bufó molesto —. Hay magos que no siempre lo han sido. Ellos también forman parte del mundo mágicos.

—Pero vienen de Muggles.

— ¿Y? —el coro se hizo muy raro.

—Que ellos ya saben de un mundo ¿Por qué deben contaminar el nuestro?

—ahí, mi querido Tom, es donde ocurre el problema... Nadie los intenta adaptar a nosotros, sino que los dejamos contaminar nuestras costumbres. Para empezar, permitiendo sus fiestas aquí. Pero ese es otro asunto... El enemigo es aquel que no tiene magia, quien desconoce y teme. —Explica Rowena.

—La destrucción del tiempo de Harry fue por ellos, pues hasta los magos nacidos de Muggles eran sacrificados. Además, no hay tanta población sangre pura, sino mestiza y de primera generación, así que si quieres ganar... —Salazar dejó la frase incompleta.

—Debo lograr que ellos abandonen a los Muggles para hacerse nuestros aliados... —tomó asiento, con una mano en la barbilla y luciendo pensativo.

Tenía lógica, realmente odiaba a los Muggles por su nulo entendimiento, pero un mago de cualquier procedencia sería igual que el: El colegio su hogar, donde está a salvo y con similares, las costumbres, aunque difícil se pueden olvidar... Tendría más a favor si convence a TODOS los tipos de magos a unirse a su causa... Una muy sencilla:

Alejar al mundo Mágico del Muggle.

—Quizá si busco antecedentes de agresiones en contra nuestra—comenzó a formular, siendo de rápido pensamiento en cuanto a planes, lo de asimilar el cambio de pensamiento para más tarde... Cuando se lo contara a Harry, lo felicitara y este cada segundo más cerca de obtener su alma... de merecerla—. Podría convencer a muchos y-

— ¿¡TOM!? ¡TOM!

—¿Alguno sabe dónde está Harry?

—No, ningún cuadro lo ha visto.

Los fundadores observaron a Tom que se había desplomado de manera repentina, apenas golpeando el costado de su cabeza con el apoyabrazos del sofá en el que está ahora echado.

Tosió sin parar, había un despliegue de estudiantes en el sombrío colegio. La magia usual no se sentía y lo lúgubre cubre todo. Una reconocida persona paso a su lado y por inercia lo siguió. Harry estaba tan demacrado que costaba reconocerlo.

En un chasquido, el infierno se desató por completo en el castillo.

Tom, quien hasta la fecha se pensaba inmune al sufrimiento o compasión estaba más que abrumado, pidiendo a gritos que lo sacaran de ese recuerdo de pesadilla que simbolizaba la guerra en Hogwarts: Como se desmoronaba, derrumbaba, las paredes llenas de sangre de estudiantes, de gente que lo consideraba su hogar; destrucción de todo lo que quería por ser su mundo, los gritos de los heridos y muertos.

Llegó a tal nivel que empezó a llorar por la desesperación que provocaba aquel infernal escenario. La pregunta de cómo Harry estuvo fuerte en ese tiempo, en esas horas, se hacía tan dolorosamente presente que la idea de hacer cualquier movimiento apenas similar causaba repulsión.

Hubo una caída de todo y eso fue cuando uno de esos gemelos murió... Las emociones de Harry podía sentirlas al estar en sus memorias, lo único que logró fue romperse en la agonía aún más, la incredulidad de la muerte de aquel pelirrojo y alegre muchacho que ya es llorado por sus hermanos. Harry, aunque con la conmoción no pudo demostrarlo tuvo una poderosa explosión en su mente, donde la incredulidad y adolorida se negaba a creer que estaba realmente muerto.

Como si no bastara vio al hombre lobo, a su esposa, como un niño había quedado huérfano y...

—Y-ya... para esto... ¡PARA YA, DÉJAME SALIR! —pide corriendo por los pasillos destruidos. Tropezó y a nada estuvo de caer, alcanzo a ver su obstáculo, distinguiendo a un niño que...

 _«Señor Creevey obedezca y salga de aquí»_

Ah... es él... el niño de la cámara.

—Yo... No podría hacer esto... y-yo no... —balbucea, como si todo fuese adelantado se vio a sí mismo, apuntando a Harry para matarlo y... hacerlo—. No quiero ser esto... por favor... ¡YO NO QUIERO SER ESTO!

Todo finalmente paró cuando despertó. Miro a sus lados, los fundadores le veían con especial preocupación, había estado gritando el corto periodo de tiempo que dormitó. Con pasos temblorosos apoyo las manos en el cuadro, dando una imagen extraña siendo él el protagonista de esta.

—Eso que vi... e-esa guerra... to-to-do lo que acabo de-

—Si, lo hiciste tu—afirmo Salazar en tono frío—. Acabaste con todo, con nuestro hogar, con esos niños que nada tenían que ver por un... un... ¡MALDITO ARREBATO DE GRANDEZA!

—Nada te excusa a lo que hiciste, todas las vidas con las que acabaste, arruinaste y la destrucción de tu propio hogar que siempre se mantuvo con las puertas abiertas ¿Que tanto te asusta? Es lo que pensabas hacer ¿no? Arrasar con todo por un poco de poder, por una meta falsa para alimentar tu ego. —Godric sonaba dolorosamente frío y rencoroso.

—Él no... lo ha hecho, Godric, no puedes-

— ¡Pensaba hacerlo! NADA IBA A CAMBIAR, VOLVERÍA A SER EL SEÑOR OSCURO QUE DESTRUYÓ EL REFUGIO QUE CREAMOS PAR TODOS LOS SERES MÁGICOS QUE ESTUVIERAN EN PELIGRO. NO SÉ AUN PORQUE NO SE HA HECHO LO QUE DEBERÍA Y ES-

—No matare ni morirá nadie—la atención se clavó en Harry, que llevaba el cabello especialmente desordenado y no tenía sus gafas—. La muerte no soluciona y Tom no merece un castigo por algo que no ha hecho y tampoco hará, ya lo habíamos discutido.

—Harry, por el santo amor a Merlín-

—No es Lord Voldemort. Eres Tom Ryddle, un muchacho encantador y manipulador que quiere ser alguien en el mundo, mejorarlo para no vivir en las sombras por siempre. No veo pecado en sus intenciones, tan solo veo a un niño que, aunque no fue maltratado, careció de una guía que lo ayudase a ver con claridad, a enseñarle el verdadero valor de una vida y más importante aún, apreciar tanto la suya como las demás. —que tomara su rostro entre sus manos logró que Tom rompiese en llanto.

¿Como podía aceptarlo tan fácil? ¿Como podía tener esperanzas en alguien como él? Nació desgraciado, sin amor e incapaz de entenderlo, deseando hacer cambios bajo cualquier riesgo, anhelando ser más que un mortal sin importar las consecuencias. Su destino era aquel, desquiciarse hasta ser irremediable, tan poderoso que es voluble, tan inmortal que dejo de ser humano.

Todo esto no impidió a Harry interceder, recurriendo a la opción que ameritaba tiempo, esfuerzo, suerte y su propia colaboración; en contra parte con la esencial que hubiese sido tan simple como acabar con su existencia miserable antes de que fuese peligroso para nadie.

— Ya has descifrado el inicio, no tenemos que temer a nada. — sonríe radiante en la perpetua oscuridad que cubre su ser.

* * *

— ¿Morir... duele?

Una mirada llena de pena se formó sin quererlo, el muchacho que había vivido aquel despliegue de brutalidad, ver que desde siempre fue usado y ahora está obligado a morir... Simplemente observa a sus seres queridos con profundo anhelo y buscando el último empujón a su convicción—Tan fácil como quedarse dormido—. Asegura Sirius con dulce sonrisa.

Pero... ¿Como? ¿cómo lo hizo? Fue hasta allá, hacia él, esperando recibir la muerte sin más, como si el temor propio de un ser humano no existiera en su interior. Lo vio, una especie de diminuta sonrisa junto a los ojos llorosos cuando la maldición asesina, tan verde como sus ojos, lo golpeó en el pecho. Se llevó la mano al propio, sintiendo asfixia y viéndose caer al suelo sin razón.

Tiene un miedo profundo a la muerte, no lo puede evitar, es como un engorroso sentimiento presente en cualquier ser humano y no es la _puta_ excepción a la regla para su molestia.

Aparentemente nada más fuerte podía aparecer, pues quedó en completa penumbra. Se atreve a suponer que podía rebuscar en el alma de Harry por la conexión del antiguo Horrocrux, que, a pesar de todo, hay una reminiscencia en él...

Lo cual causa una satisfacción casi ridícula.

Una figura se hizo presente y entrecerró los ojos recelosos por la imagen. Es él mismo, más adulto, diría que treinta. La imitación alza un collar que rodea su cuello, con el símbolo de la muerte.

— De donde... ¡Hey! — llamó, la imitación giró, camina en dirección opuesta al muchacho —. ¡Regresa! ¿¡De donde lo sacaste!? — parecen no avanzar ni un poco en aquella penumbra hasta que la imitación se detiene tras un largo rato.

Jadea en la espera de algo con sentido en todo esto —Tan lento... Mi tiempo gastado en quien tanto huyó es una perdida cuando no ayuda a mi señor —. sintió un fuerte escalofrío al notar algo muy poco evidente. No tiene _ojos_

 _«a veces se disfraza así para hablarme en lugares donde no puede aparecer en su verdadera forma (...) Siempre coge forma de gente a la que quise mucho, casi más que a mi propia vida»_

No es por nada, pero si los sentimientos fuesen una materia, posiblemente la reprobaría ¿Acaso es alguna pista que luzca así frente a él? Sea como sea, hay algo más en lo que debe fijarse más allá de este "insignificante detalle"

Como si saber que Harry lo quiere más que a su propia vida es una insignificancia.

— Si hablas de tu señor, debe tratarse de Harry... La razón de mi desmayo en la sala de los fundadores — La muerte lucía complacida por su velocidad para unir puntos —. Harry apareció muy... desarreglado...

— Muy bien, parece que tu cerebro si ha valido la pena salvarlo — mofa "ella", jugando con el collar —. Hasta que mi señor no me lo permita o él haga algo... Nada va a cambiar con precisión. Apresúrate, no querrás que te deje atrás ¿o sí?

Tenerlo tan cerca lo heló por un instante, pues era verse a sí mismo _muerto_ en teoría claro. Se esfumo sin dejar rastro y cuando Tom comienza a sentir que su despertar se aproxima...

— _Tienes los ojos de tu madre —_ abrió cuanto pudo los ojos —. _Serpiente con piel de león..._

 _—_ ¡HARRY! — parpadeó confuso, había estado el brazo hacía el frente, aunque no recuerda nada de lo último que vio aparte de escuchar la frase por fin completa.

 _¿Qué significaba? Harry la tenía en su mente con demasiada frecuencia..._

 ** _..._**

 **—** ¿Ocurre algo, Profesor?

La clase veía con duda al profesor más joven con apariencia adulta, que tenía alrededor de diez minutos pensativo sin decir nada. Acomodó sus lentes con un dedo y se irguió, sacando la varita lanzó uno que otro hechizo para recoger las mesas.

— Muy bien, séanme sinceros... ¿Quién sabe y puede hacer un Patronus? Por más diminuto que sea.

James, Sirius, Lucius y Lily alzaron al mano. Harry suspiró con decepción, fue llamativo que Tom no se hiciera notar en el pequeño grupo, lucía molesto en ese instante a decir verdad.

— Muy bien... Háganlo, necesito verlos. — incita. James se puso en frente rápidamente. De su varita brotó al brillante luz plateada, formó un cervatillo de mediano tamaño.

Lily hizo una cierva, Lucius un gran felino que costaba definir y Sirius un perro del mismo tamaño que el ciervo de James. Si le preguntan a Harry, parece más lobo... un licántropo, que un perro.

— Son corpóreos... No está mal... — murmura luciendo aun pensativo.

— ¿Nos enseñaras a hacerlo o te quedaras ahí pensado? — increpa Tom, perdió la paciencia finalmente. Harry lo miró un instante.

— Este tema no se da sino hasta séptimo año como deben saber bien — comienza a caminar frente a ellos con cierta lentitud, aun pensativo —Pero... por motivos varios y obvios dado el hechizo, es necesario que lo sepan... Todos ustedes, sin excepción alguna... así que... Severus ¿Cuál es la base del Patronus?

— Recuerdos felices...

— Exactamente ¡Por ello...! Aunque su vida haya sido una autentica mierda, cosa que puede pasar, quiero que saquen el más mínimo resquicio de felicidad en sus agrietadas almas. — concluye con una sonrisa radiante y un aplauso, todos los alumnos se vieron entre ellos.

— ¿Usted hará una demostración o...? — Bellatrix lo mira con duda, estaba más raro de lo normal.

— Si hace falta... _Expecto Patronum. —_ Un ciervo de su casi su tamaño y enormes astas hizo aparición a su lado, luego trota frente a los estudiantes en señal de exhibición, paró frente a James que lo acariciara.

— ¿Por qué necesitamos esto _ahora_? — pregunta Tom con mueca repelente ante la cercanía del Patronus con James.

— Tengo la mala costumbre de presentir desgracias. Quiero que estén preparados... comiencen, quiero ver muchos Patronus por aquí danzando.

No había demasiada suerte, aparentemente los alumnos tenían vidas grises o cerebro reducido, pues el hechizo apenas y lograba salir a unos cuantos pocos, más no corpó permaneció alejado del resto tratando, frunciendo el entrecejo por el fastidio que consideraba no poder lograrlo igual que siempre, a la primera vez como el prodigio que es.

— ¿Te cuesta?

— Creo que es obvio. — responde de mal humor. Harry se sentó frente a él.

— Piensa en algo _feliz._

 _—_ Eso llevo intentando más de quince malditos-

— Algo verdaderamente feliz. No vale con una pequeñez. Debe ser una situación que pueda salvarte el alma de ser consumida por una criatura mágica tan peligrosa. — repone con dureza.

Tom apretó aún más la varita en su mano, la estela plateada salió a duras penas —Estás cerca... un poco más, sube la intensidad —. sugiere Harry, la clase se detuvo solo por mirar al par.

Un frío llenó el lugar, quizá por cuestión mental. Unos cuantos se acercan con la barbilla en alto, los ya conocidos "seguidores" de Tom que sienten la magia de este hacer ebullición en todo el salón.

— ¡Expecto Patronum! — exclamó y una fuerte luz cegó un instante hasta revelarse.

— Eh... Tom... ayúdame...

Acaban anonadados por la imagen. El Patronus resultó ser una serpiente de gigantescas proporciones, Severus tragó grueso, la forma lo recordaba mucho a un basilisco, más que todo su capacidad de estar rodeando al profesor y tener casi cinco metros de sobra.

— Me parece a mí que, si Tom hace un Patronus, los Dementores huirían en un radio de cinco kilómetros. — Sirius se rasca al cabeza, su orgullo acaba de doler, semejante animalada resulta ser.

— Siempre que pueda mantenerlo y moverlo es muy posible. — sonríe Harry.

— No es difícil. — asegura Tom con sonrisa pedante y su actitud vanidosa a flote, con su magia logra estragos en el aula.

— ¿Puedes hacer más de uno? — una vez libre, Harry se sentó en el Patronus y Tom alzó una ceja.

Harry realizó un pequeño movimiento de varita y al ciervo que aun hace de vigilante se unió una cierva, un perro y por último un pequeño cervatillo. Tom se hizo una idea muy extraña de que...

— ¿¡Puede hacerse más de uno!? — quisquillo Severus con terror, pues él no podía ni con uno solo.

— No es tan raro — interrumpe Lucius con calma —. Lo extraño es que sea de diferentes formas.

— si un Patronus cambia ¿Por qué no tener uno de diferentes formas? — increpa Remus sin ver la rareza del todo.

— Porque se supone que el Patronus tiene una parte vital de ti, de tus memorias profundas y llenas de alegría — informa James con una mano en la barbilla —. Identifican parte de tu alma...

— Nunca he dicho que pararan, quiero fuertes Patronus... Veinte puntos a Slytherin por cierto. — las serpientes miraron con superioridad a los leones que farfullan entre dientes, ahora tocados en el orgullo.

Al final, todos, exceptuando a Remus y Severus, pudieron hacer el Patronus sin problema aun si era una cosa muy pequeña. A la hora de salir Harry hizo al par quedarse en el aula. Severus tenía una expresión casi adolorida y Remus lucía tan agotado como de costumbre.

— Veamos... Podemos hacer dos cosas muy simples... me permiten usar Legeremancia en ustedes y saber si es que realmente tiene una desdicha tan perpetua que el Patronum es imposible...

— segunda opción, sea la que sea.

— En esa implicaría unas horas extra cada día hasta que lo logren, cosa que te quita mucho tiempo de hacer las pociones que te pedí — Severus se puso pálido —. Claro, también depende de ustedes.

— No me molesta la Legeremancia. — dice Remus con un hilo de voz. Severus balbuceó algo sin sentido.

— Bien... Remus, mírame directamente a los ojos... _Legeremens_

La vida de Remus en si no es horrible, es un poco solitaria y llena de momentos caóticos y nerviosos como su personalidad lo demuestra, pero nada que implique que el muchacho no tiene ni un solo momento feliz. Chocó de cara contra una especie de hechizo de compulsión, puesto desde que entró a Hogwarts.

— Maldita porquería...

Con un fácil movimiento lo rompió, liberando las emociones reales y esfumando el temor perpetuo en Remus. La forma en que conocía a su padre y Padrino, como estos lo aceptaban sin importar la licantropía, como Tom le asegura que no tiene problema...

Al volver en sí vio a Remus, que lucía mucho más repuesto de lo que pudo verlo jamás. parpadea con aturdimiento por la falta de caos en su lobo interno, quien permanece tranquilo y... ¿Desde cuándo no parece ser incómodo?

— Intenta. — invita, Remus realizó el hechizo y pronto se hizo un perro de tamaño considerable con luminiscencia plateada.

— Y-yo... yo... sale... — balbuceo impresionado, Severus tenía una mueca que marca sus facciones con molestia.

— Muy bien, realmente no me sorprende que no pudieras. Puedes retirarte — salió casi corriendo con la alegría en su rostro por primera vez en todo este tiempo... bueno, segunda, con Sirius en el baile estuvo auténticamente feliz —. Severus...

— No quiero que lo haga. Podré hacerlo por mi cuenta, solo es... cuestión de técnica, podre man-

— Remus no tenía más que un hechizo que lo impedía abandonar la angustia, puede ser igual contigo y no lo sabes, _necesito_ saber que estás bien. — Severus apartó la mano de Harry de un manotazo.

— Estoy perfectamente bien, no soy como Lupin. Sé que podré hacerlo por mi cuenta y... y...

— ¿Superar a Sirius, James y Remus? — Severus cerró la boca —. ¿Demostrar que eres tan bueno como ellos y Lucius? No tienes que fingir nada, sé perfectamente lo que pasa.

— ¡No lo puede saber!

— Te gusta Lucius, demasiado — ladea la cabeza, la trenza cayó por su hombro, casi deshecha—. Tanto que te angustia no ser lo suficientemente bueno para él—Severus apretó los labios, con las mejillas sonrojadas lentamente—. Que te rechace por eso y finalmente te abandone. Temes no ser suficiente en nada. —sonó un tanto cruel y que Severus esté a nada de llorar lo certifica.

— Eso no es cierto. —niega lo evidente por temor a estar expuesto.

—Puedes decirme lo que pasa, no te juzgaré o contaré a nadie, será entre nosotros dos ¿sí? —ofrece con gentil y cariñosa tranquilidad.

— ¿Para que usted pueda burlarse de mi igual que los demás? —responde con hostilidad y ojos aguados—. Siempre hay que burlarse de Severus Snape ¿no?

—Un momento ¿Qué?

— ¡No importa lo que sea! Siempre, siempre deben burlarse de mí, incluso usted quiere hacerlo y por eso quiere usar la Legeremancia. No sirve de nada, ya todo el mundo sabe que mi vida es una MIERDA porque no soy más que un desperdicio que solo funciona para que se rían.

—Eso no es así Severus, nadie puede ser un desperdicio a menos que así busque serlo en su vida. Entiende que-

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿Que soy un mestizo en Slytherin? ¿Que soy horrible y por ello todo el mundo puede reírse de mí? ¡QUE LOS MALFOY ME QUIEREN TAN LEJOS DE SU HIJO HASTA SIENDO CAPACES DE MATARME! ¡YA YO SÉ TODO ESO, SÉ QUE MI VIDA NO VALE NADA NI PARA MI PROPIA MADRE! ¡NO INTENTE DECIR QUE LO ENTIENDE CUANDO USTED ES...!

Sus gritos erráticos apenas interrumpidos por su llanto se cortaron por el abrazo que Harry daba. Trató de apartarlo, pero no lo logró y se rindió, aun solloza levemente mientras el profesor acaricia su cabeza con lentitud.

—Ser mestizo no es un pecado, tampoco tener un rasgo con el que la gente en su impulso imbécil pueda reírse. Tu madre te quiere, Lucius también y no es importante tu sangre o apariencia para que lo hagan... Su amor es real y sincero. —colocó parte del cabello grasoso tras la oreja de Severus, que sufría pequeños espasmos.

—Pero Lucius no-

—Lucius te quiere con todo y las "imperfecciones" que creas tener. Es sincero, tampoco lo esconde. Aprende a darte el valor que tienes desde el momento en que hiciste a una amiga que aún no dejas atrás. —Severus apretó los labios y bajo la cabeza.

Una caricia lo hizo subir la mirada, encontró a Harry en su forma animaga y no tardó en abrazarlo para calmarse tanto como pudiera. Tras unos minutos tomó su varita—Expecto Patronum—. Lentamente aquello tomó forma. Resulta particularmente similar al Patronum de Lucius, solo que más pequeño, delgado y apariencia frágil: Una hembra. Harry lamió la mejilla de Severus hasta cambiar de forma y tenerlo en su regazo.

— Viste que no fue complicado—sonríe complacido. Severus no lo miró—. Quién sabe... Quizá lo que te molesta desaparezca pronto. Hasta que no te sientas listo esta conversación estará muy bien guardada.

Sacó de sien un hilo plateado y lo guardó en una botella, entregó está a Severus que la guardo entre sus ropas. Con un agradecimiento apenas audible salió del aula, a punto de chocar con alguien fuera del salón—L-lo siento señor—. Apenas miró a Dumbledore para continuar con su camino.

—Severus—se detuvo tras un rato, cerca de su sala común—. ¿Algo que contarme?

—Puedo hacer un Patronum. —respondió con brevedad, Tom siguió viéndolo en la espera de más información.

— ¿Y? Tardaste más que Remus.

—Solo hablamos y pude hacerlo.

—Y de que hablaron, Severus. —insistió con su nombre.

—Nada importa- ¡HUMG! —se llevó una mano a la cabeza, Tom usaba Legeremancia de manera muy brusca, dolía más de la cuenta si el heredero de Slytherin deseaba rebuscar en mente ajena. Sonrió complacido tras lo que vio.

—Bien... Limítate a obedecer lo que te diga Severus, a diferencia de mí, él tiene piedad hasta por la más insignificante criatura, ni que decir de los que valen para tanto como tu—Severus acabó anonadado por las palabras de Tom—. Y no seas tonto, solo ve y lánzate.

— ¿En que pensaste para tu Patronum...? —se atreve a preguntar. Tom lo miró un segundo y ensancho su sonrisa, la cual, a pesar de ser escalofriante, transmitía alegría y complacencia. Cosa nada común en el desquiciado al que sigue.

—Algo que pensé solo era un sueño. —aquello no dijo demasiado, pero es mejor que nada.

Severus siguió su camino y Tom permaneció un rato más cerca de la sala común para ir a la Cámara de los secretos cuando Harry hubiese llegado. Una vibración en todo el castillo lo puso alerta, por no decir que sentía como si un extremo de su alma estuviese siendo lastimado de manera cruel.

Dado que nadie conocía mejor el Castillo de Hogwarts que los mismos que lo inauguraron fue directo hacía la habitación donde se encuentra el cuadro. Extrañamente por su cabeza jamás pasó la idea de preguntar eso a Harry. A medio camino algo llamó poderosamente su atención en el despacho de Dumbledore.

Era un mueble con un pensadero, arriba hay multitud de pequeños frascos. Tomó un par de ellos y los guardó en sus bolsillos para luego seguir con su camino hasta llegar finalmente a donde está el cuadro.

—Tu curiosidad sí que no tiene límites estos días. —murmura Salazar.

—Hubo una alteración en el castillo. Pasa de vez en cuando y pensé que podrían decirme porqué. —Godric escupió su té, Salazar lo pudo esquivar por puro milagro.

—Iba a darse cuenta en algún momento Gryffindor, deja el drama.

—Claro que iba a darse cuenta, pero no quita que es horrible.

—Debimos haberlo dicho y no esperar. —replica Helga.

—Como se supone que-

— Sigo aquí en caso de que lo hayan olvidado—interrumpe la conversación. Godric negó suavemente con la cabeza—. ¿Y bien?

—Para empezar, necesitas el pensadero... —lo hizo levitar hasta la pequeña mesa de la habitación—. Y buscar en la oficina de Dumbledore un-

— ¿Esto? —alzó las botellas y el hombre asintió escondiendo lo que sus emociones burbujeantes podrían hacer.

Lo vertió en el pensadero y tras unos segundos la escena se hizo presente.

—¿Profesor Potter? —Harry se sobresaltó por escuchar la voz de Dumbledore.

—Oh... buenos días profesor, tuve que hacer algo, nada importante y lamento la irrupción a su oficina. —comenta con inocente sonrisa, que era tierna a pesar de su apariencia actual.

—ya veo...

—si me disculpa, debo sa-

—quisiera hablar con usted un momento, es sobre el Joven Ryddle. —Tom miró de mala manera al director, no lo sorprendía que hablara mal de él, es casi lo típico.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—He visto que ha estado muy unido a usted y quería saber si ha notado alguna... Mala tendencia en él.

—para nada, es un niño brillante. —aseguró con tranquilidad, el muchacho sonrió complacido.

— ¿Enserio? ¿No ha intentado pedirle que le enseñe artes oscuras?

—No veo lo malo a la petición, sólo es magia que en algún momento se encontrara. Ahora, si me disculpa... —Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y algo en el ambiente lo hizo saber que nada bueno iba a ocurrir.

—Harry—llamó de repente y aunque este iba a voltear... —Tienes los ojos de tu madre.

Tom observo como Harry adquiría una especie de somnolencia y confusión, viendo al frente con ojos desenfocados— Serpiente con piel de León—. Abrió la boca impresionado de que fuese Dumbledore quien decía aquellas palabras, pero hay un detalle extraño.

Como las puede saber si Harry aun no nace propiamente, es imposible que aquello pueda surgir por simple casualidad. Se sobresaltó al escuchar un golpe seco. Harry cayó al suelo sentado, el cabello suelto por el golpe y jadea débilmente con el director cada vez más cerca hasta tomarlo del rostro para que lo viera.

No podía escuchar que es lo que decía y tampoco pretendía hacerlo. Lo ayudó a levantarse y con el escritorio desocupado en el tiempo que transcurrió lo hizo subir en el. Con sus manos arrugadas aparta el cabello del rostro juvenil y permite ver la mirada perdida del Amo de la Muerte. Incluso quedó a la vista la marca de las reliquias.

—Es una pena que aún no pueda llevarte con Gellert... —el corazón de Tom no podía estar más azorado y asustado—. Quítate la ropa.

De manera automática obedeció la orden. Primero la túnica y la camisa con lentitud y al desabrochar el pantalón Dumbledore dio un tirón a este, logró de esa forma acostar al joven en el escritorio. Fawkes revoloteaba más no se veía muy capaz de poder alzar vuelo a para intervenir. Casi parece unido a donde permanece posado.

—Quizá no es lo mismo, pero no quita que sigues siendo muy bello... El perfecto y sumiso amo de la muerte...

—Esto debe ser una broma... esto no…—retrocede cuanto puede, quería huir de la imagen repugnante en la que consisten aquellos besos, aquellas caricias hasta llegar a la profanación llena de sollozos asustados como solo ha podido ver en...

 _«Es que... No lo sé. Me siento mal y... No lo entiendo... Estoy molesto siempre sin poderlo evitar o despierto con... la sensación de que algo horrible **pasó** y yo no lo **recuerdo**.»_

 _«N-no lo está y... Lo siento (…) Es como... si él estuviera aquí otra vez en quinto año acosándome y-y no me deja en paz, pe-pero no lo veo, no lo oigo solo es... como si me **tocara**... »_

Tocar... tocar...

—Sirius... ayúdame... —balbucea de repente—. Sirius... ¡SIRIUS! —solloza con las manos cubriendo su rostro.

Salió de golpe de la memoria. Miró con repulsión al cuadro frente a él que lo observa en la expectación de lo que diría, de saber su reacción ante lo visto y esta no tardó en hacerse llegar.

—Ustedes saben de esto...

—Tom-

—USTEDES SABEN LO QUE PASA, SABEN LO QUE ESE HIJO DE PUTA HACE Y NO HACEN NADA POR IMPEDIRLO. EL... EL... ¡CON HARRY! ¡HARRY! —gritó sin una pizca de paciencia logrando our el castillo temblara ante su poder.

—No es tan sencillo Tom.

— ¿¡QUE!? ¿¡EVITAR QUE LO VIOLE!? NO PUEDEN-

—¿Que está ocurriendo aquí? —Harry entró con un aire agotado y tan desarreglado como...

 _Ay no..._

—No puedes hacer algo como eso. Vas a asustar a la gente si creen que hay un temblor. —ironiza con cansancio.

—Harry, no creo que sea buen momento para-

— ¡Tienes los ojos de tu madre! —exclamó con ojos refulgentes por la ira. Harry perdió el aire en sus pulmones, adquiere esa impresión marchita que vio hasta hace poco.

— ¡TOM NO LO...!

—SERPIENTE CON PIEL DE LEÓN.

Y ocurrió, cayó de golpe al suelo en una especie de estado catatónico. Tom permaneció unos instantes solo viéndolo hasta acercarse y quitar el cabello desarreglado para detallarlo bien. No entendía que pasaba y necesitaba lo más pronto posible una respuesta a semejantes acontecimientos.

Acarició con suavidad la mejilla de Harry, consiguiendo que este lo mirara — ¿Sirius...? —Balbuceó, Tom negó con la cabeza.

Harry apretó los dientes y se encogió en si mismo. El heredero de Slytherin pudo apreciar como su cuerpo se encogía lentamente hasta volver a lucir como en sus trece años. Tocó el segundo frasco que tomó, a pesar de la repugnancia que tiene el asunto debía examinarlo en caso de que algún detalle se escape.

—Hablaremos después. —Cogió a Harry en brazos, lucia diez veces más frágil que hace unos segundos con su cuerpo adulto.

Tal vez esto era lo que la muerte quería...


End file.
